


Bis(s) zur Dämmerung

by EveandJohnny



Series: Hexenwelten [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hexen, Magie, Multi, Romantik, Tod
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vier Jahre nach dem Bangen um Renesmee leben die Cullens am Lake Thunder im Norden von Forks in idyllischen Verhältnissen. Selbst Jacob versteht sich besser mit den Vampiren. Da bringt sein Freund Embry Call eines Tages eine junge Frau mit ins Haus. Er stellt sie als das Mädchen vor, auf das er geprägt wurde. Doch anders als seine Freunde hat er jemand sehr besonderen kennengelernt. Innerhalb der Cullens sorgt der Neuzugang für Spannungen. Als wäre das nicht genug, kündigen sich erneut die Volturi an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Embry tigerte nervös auf und ab in seinem Zimmer. Das Radio lief im Hintergrund, doch er drehte es bald ab, weil seine belanglosen Lieder ihn nur noch konzentrierter machten, statt ihn abzulenken. Seit er heute morgen aufgewacht war, wälzte er unzählige Gedanken darüber, was alles passieren konnte. Lieber hätte er es noch einmal um Dutzende Jahre verschoben. Es ging hier immerhin um die Cullens. Sie waren ja eigentlich alle nett, bis auf Rosalie vielleicht und Jasper fand er auch ziemlich merkwürdig, aber trotzdem wusste er absolut nicht, was sie zu der Enthüllung, die er ihnen heute Nachmittag präsentieren würde, sagten. Es waren ja trotz allem Vampire. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit noch die ärgsten Feinde seines Stammes, seiner Spezies. Die Ereignisse vor vier Jahren hatten diese Konstellation zwar von Grund auf verändert und sein bester Freund Jacob zählte nun ebenfalls zu deren Familie. Dennoch war er sich sehr unsicher darüber, wie sie auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würden. Und wovor er sich noch mehr fürchtete, war Jakes Reaktion. Er war sein Alphatier und auch wenn er keinen besonders autoritären Kurs gegenüber seinen Rudelmitgliedern führte - sie waren ja Freunde, nicht seine Untergebenen – konnte die Meldung, die er ihm bald überbringen würde, wieder mal alles ändern. Warum musste es auch so kompliziert sein? Und warum musste es gerade ihn treffen? Wobei er inzwischen nicht mehr sagen konnte, wie er selbst ganz unvoreingenommen reagieren würde, wenn zum Beispiel Seth mit solch einer Kunde herausplatzte. Er würde ihn wahrscheinlich im ersten Moment auslachen. Aber er war nicht mehr unvoreingenommen, er kannte das alles nur zu gut, vielleicht sogar mehr als ihm lieb war. Dabei war die Prägung an sich schon eine wahnsinnig aufregende und heikle Sache, es musste einem nicht unbedingt noch schwerer gemacht werden. Wobei er es ja doch recht einfach hatte, zugegeben. Seine Auserwählte war kein sechsjähriges Mädchen, das einem eigentlich das Ausgehen mit Gleichaltrigen erlaubt hätte, obwohl das ja nicht ging, kreisten doch die Gedanken von einem immer um diese sechsjährige Schulanfängerin. Da beneidete er Quil beileibe nicht drum. Er konnte all das haben, was zu einer richtigen Beziehung dazugehörte, und sich auch noch sicher sein, dass das auf Ewigkeiten so bleiben würde. Er liebte sie über alles, obwohl sie so störrisch war und sich nicht so einfach lieben ließ. Alles könnte so schön sein, wäre da nicht diese eine kleine, na eher riesige Außerordentlichkeit. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er landete immer wieder dort. Und jetzt stand das Treffen mit den Cullens und Jake an. Aber besser, sie erfuhren es direkt von ihm und nicht durch einen blöden Zufall. So konnte er vielleicht noch Schlimmeres abwenden. Er atmete tief durch und ging in die Küche. „Bist du soweit?“, fragte er sie und fühlte sich, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Sie dagegen strahlte und erwiderte: „Ich bin immer soweit. Kann's kaum erwarten, Jacob und die Vampire kennen zu lernen.“ Er seufzte. Er konnte ihren Enthusiasmus einfach nicht verstehen.


	2. Gäste

Nach einer schlaf- aber nicht erholungslosen Nacht schlüpfte ich in ein saphirblaues Seidenkleid aus meinem Kleiderschrank, ein sündhaft teures Modell, welches mir Alice trotz meines Protests hineingehängt hatte. Aber zugegeben, der Protest war halbherzig gewesen und das Kleid sah trotz seiner Schlichtheit unheimlich gut aus. Edward wartete an der Haustür auf mich und nickte anerkennend lächelnd, ehe er mich an sich zog und leidenschaftlich küsste. Ihm gefiel es, wenn ich meine Weiblichkeit betonte. Das kam bei mir nicht so häufig vor, ich zog Lässigkeit der Eleganz vor. Wir hatten es nicht eilig zum Haus der Cullens zu schlendern, wir besaßen ja alle Zeit der Welt. Edward öffnete die Terassentür und ich trat vor ihm ein. Renesmee saß bereits bei Jake auf dem Schoß. Carlisle und die anderen verabschiedeten sich zur Jagd. Jake trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf der Sofalehne und auch Edward schien plötzlich irgendetwas zu beunruhigen. Ich selbst spürte davon nichts, unberührt wovon auch immer setzte mich zu Jake auf die Couch und nahm Renesmee auf den Schoß. Trotz ihrer Volljährigkeit bemerkte ich ihr Gewicht nicht weiter. Es sah zwar etwas seltsam aus, da wir beide im selben Alter zu sein schienen, aber es war ja niemand hier, der sich daran hätte stören können. Sie lehnte sich vor und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Jacob glaubt, dass irgendetwas mit seinem Rudel nicht stimme. Er nehme eigenartige Schwingungen wahr, sagt er.“ Ich zog die Stirn in Falten. Eigenartige Schwingungen? Aha. Nun, ich vertraute meinem besten Freund, aber manchmal waren mir die Gedanken der Gestaltwandler doch mehr als unergründlich. Edwards Verhalten jedoch schien dem von Jake zu antworten, es handelte sich wohl um ein und dasselbe Ereignis. Doch was war es? Die Volturi waren zwar resigniert wieder abgezogen, nachdem sie dank Alice erfahren hatten, dass von Renesmee keine Gefahr ausging. Aber sie hatten nicht den Anschein erweckt, als würden sie uns bald wieder einen Besuch abstatten. Ich schob Renesmee von meinem Schoß, sagte ihr, dass ich etwas nachschlagen wolle, und stand auf. Sie sah mir nach, als ich hinauf in die Bibliothek ging. Ich war auf der Suche nach einem Buch über Hexen, nachdem ich gestern Abend einen Film darüber gesehen hatte. Edward hatte ihn als Hirngespinst und Aberglaube verhöhnt. Er glaubte nicht, dass es Hexen geben sollte. Da in meinem Leben allerdings bereits Vampire und Gestaltwandler existierten, war ich auf alles gefasst. Ich konnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass es noch mehr mystische Wesen gab, die nur darauf warteten, in unseren Bekanntenkreis einzutreten. Tatsächlich gab es in der Cullenschen Privatbibliothek ein ganzes Regalbrett voll Lektüre über Hexen. Seitdem man an Hexen glaubte, waren die Vorgänge dagegen aufgezeichnet worden und fanden sich nun mitunter in Originalfassung in diesem Regal. Ich nahm ein dünnes Heft heraus und blätterte darin. Zunächst irritierte es mich, was hatte Goethes „Faust“ mit Hexen zu schaffen? Aber dann stieß ich auf die Szene „Hexenküche“ und nickte. Ich vertiefte mich in die Szene. Dann übersprang ich die nächsten Szenen, bis ich zur „Walpurgisnacht“ kam. Die wissenschaftlichen Werke sprachen mich nicht besonders an. Die würde ich mir später vornehmen. Ich wollte mich ja nur der Neugier halber informieren und hatte nicht vor, eine akademische Arbeit darüber zu schreiben. Plötzlich horchte ich auf, als ich von draußen Schritte von zwei Personen vernahm. Ich huschte nach unten, bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatten. Es klopfte und Edward öffnete. Er schaute überrascht zu uns, ehe er sie hineinließ. Jake und Renesmee standen neben mir, Jake schaute irgendwie besorgt. Ich konnte mir sowohl Edwards Überraschung als auch Jakes Besorgnis nicht erklären. Also war ich gespannt auf den Grund. Zunächst trat Embry durch die Tür. Er schaute verlegen zu Jake. „Hallo, Jake. Bella, Edward, Renesmee. Ich möchte euch Evelyn vorstellen.“ Evelyn? Wer war Evelyn? Jetzt kam ein Mädchen herein, zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner als Embry und etwas jünger als er. Im Gegensatz zu Embry wirkte sie selbstsicher und grinste forsch vor sich hin. Die Kleidung des Mädchens bestand aus einer Sweatjacke mit Krähenmotiv, unter der ein kariertes Männerhemd hervorschaute, und einer schwarzen Jeans. Sein Haar war schulterlang, widerspenstig und schwarz, darin schimmerte eine Totenkopfspange. Überhaupt trug es einiges an Schmuck, der aber nach meinem Geschmack überhaupt nicht zusammenpasste. Einen Yin-Yang-Kettenanhänger, Ohrringe mit blutenden Herzen sowie zwei völlig unterschiedliche Ringe: der eine trug einen großen, ovalen Rubin, eingefasst in kleine Glitzersteine, und der andere am Mittelfinger der rechten Hand war wie ein simples, schwarzes Band. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, euch kennen zu lernen. Ja, mein Name ist Evelyn, Evelyn Hewett um genau zu sein. Aber nennt mich doch Eve.“ Embry schaute sie auf eine Weise an, die ich bereits kannte. Jacob schaute Renesmee auch immer so an. Wie ein Blinder, der zum ersten Mal die Sonne erblickt. Ich nickte wissend. Edward kam mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck zu mir und beugte sich zu meinem Ohr herab. „Ich kann sie nicht hören.“ Oh, noch jemand, dessen Gedanken ihm verborgen blieben. Ich war also doch nicht allein! Aber woher rührte das? Wie bei mir von einem mentalen Schutzschild? Warum gab es davon zwei Vertreter? Hatte Eleazar nicht einmal erwähnt, es gäbe keine Gabe zweimal? Oder galt das nur für Vampire? So viele Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf, obwohl unser Gast keine Minute im Haus war. Embry bekam gar nicht mit, dass Edward mir etwas zuflüsterte, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Aufregung zu bändigen. „Jake, ich bin auf Evelyn geprägt worden.“ Jake kam auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Er schien mit Embrys Wahl einverstanden. Doch irgendwie ließ mich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Evelyn nicht nur ein nettes Mädchen war. Sie war mehr, doch wovon? Zumal Edward sie nicht hören konnte. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht! Draußen war es dunkel, es war die ganze Zeit nicht hell geworden, und so brannten im ganzen Haus die Lichter. Ein Windhauch kam plötzlich auf und wir standen in Finsternis. Edward drehte sich einmal um seine Achse und Jake rief: „Was ist hier los?“ Evelyn prustete und einen Moment später war das Haus wieder erleuchtet. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch irritiert habe. Es sollte ein Scherz sein.“ Ich kam neugierig auf sie zu. „Ein Scherz? Wie bringst du das fertig?“ Die Fernbedienung für alle Lichter im Haus lag unberührt auf dem Kaminsims. Sie grinste und einen Moment später flammte ein Feuer im Kamin auf. Alle drehten sich erschrocken um. Sie amüsierte sich prächtig, es war wie ein Spiel, das wir nicht durchschauten. „Seid ihr immer noch nicht darauf gekommen?“ Sie klang nicht ungeduldig, eher belustigt. „Na gut.“ Wir schauten sie gebannt an. Plötzlich bildete sich um ihre linke Hand ein Feuerball und um ihre rechte eine Spirale aus Wasser. Das kam mir irgendwie vertraut vor. Ich hatte gestern in dem Film etwas Ähnliches gesehen. Embry hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht geregt. Er wollte wohl wissen, was wir dazu sagten und kannte das außerdem schon. „Du bist also eine Hexe?“, äußerte ich meine Vermutung. Eve nickte. „Stimmt genau.“ Ich schaute Edward vorwurfsvoll an. „Und du hast behauptet, es gäbe keine Hexen.“ Er brummte unverständlich vor sich hin. Aus Jakes Gesicht sprach nun wieder Besorgnis. Nach Eves kleiner Demonstration ihrer Fähigkeiten schien er doch nicht mehr so einverstanden mit Embrys Wahl. Sie schien Jakes Gesicht bemerkt zu haben, denn sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich benutze meine Magie nur in Ausnahmefällen oder in Situationen, in denen sie nicht auffällt.“ „Was heißt das?“, meldete sich Renesmee zu Wort. „Zum Beispiel kann ich jemanden heilen, wenn er sehr schwer verletzt ist. Oder ich kann Brände löschen, aber auch legen, weil ich Feuer und Wasser beherrsche.“ Sie blickte sich triumphierend um. Renesmee schaute verblüfft drein. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Dass die anderen beiden das ebenso wenig wussten, sah ich ihnen an der Nasenspitze an. Also musste ich die Rolle der perfekt vorbereiteten Gastgeberin spielen. Ich legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Setz dich doch. Möchtest du etwas trinken?“ Sie schaute mich etwas misstrauisch an, nickte dann aber. Sie ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. Ich hätte gern noch mehr magische Darbietungen gesehen, aber sie lenkte das Gespräch geschickt auf aktuelle Themen. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und rief mir die vorangegangenen Augenblicke ins Gedächtnis. Wie elegant sich das Wasser um die eine Hand kräuselte und das Feuer gefährlich um die andere züngelte, das fand ich faszinierend. An einer besonders hitzigen Stelle der Diskussion verließ ich den Raum und ging hinaus in den Garten. Ich blickte noch einmal über die Schulter und sah, wie sie ihr Haar zurückwarf und Embry sie hoffnungslos verliebt anschmachtete. Ich lächelte und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Carlisle und die anderen traten durch die Tür und ihr Blick blieb als erstes bei Eve hängen. Rose schnupperte argwöhnisch und trat dann auf sie zu. Diese erwiderte ihren Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Lächeln. „Schau mich bitte nicht so skeptisch an, Rosalie. Ich will euch nichts Böses. Mein Name ist Evelyn Hewett, aber bitte nennt mich doch Eve.“ „Warum sollten wir das tun? Und woher weißt du meinen Namen?!“, fragte Rose gereizt zurück. Embry stellte sich schützend vor Eve und sagte: „Ich bin auf Evelyn geprägt worden.“ Carlisle ging an Rose vorbei und musterte Eve lächelnd. „Hallo Evelyn. Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen.“ Eve lächelte zurück und erwiderte: „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“ Dann wandte sich Carlisle Embry zu und nickte mit einem väterlichen Lächeln. Rose allerdings war immer noch skeptisch. „Du bist kein Mensch! Du riechst nicht menschlich.“ Eve lächelte unbeirrt und sagte: „Einerseits liegst du falsch. Ich bin ein Mensch. Aber andererseits hast du auch Recht.“ Ich sog hörbar Luft ein, alle Blicke richteten sich auf mich und ich deutete auf Esmes antiken Esstisch. Er schwebte vom Esszimmer zu uns ins Wohnzimmer. Esme stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Sie fragte sich sicherlich, was er da oben veranstaltete. Carlisles Blick flog verblüfft von Eve zum Tisch und wieder zurück. Plötzlich meldete sich Emmett, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, aus dem Hintergrund zu Wort. „Evelyn ist eine Hexe.“ Sie wandte sich an ihn und nickte. „Genau. Danke Emmett.“ Ich war begeistert, dass sie einen weiteren Zauber vorgeführt hatte. Carlisle musste sich erst einmal setzen. „Es gibt tatsächlich Hexen“, brummte er. Jasper und Alice waren still, sie sagten nichts. Aber Jaspers Blick war besorgt und nicht begeistert. Alice machte einen entrückten Eindruck. „Sie bringt uns großes Unglück“, murmelte sie und schaute mich dann klar und durchdringend an. „Allerdings kann ich nichts Genaues erkennen, weil ihre Magie wie eine Milchglasscheibe wirkt.“ Eve trat zu ihr, sie überragte sie um einen Kopf, und musterte sie aufmerksam. „Erkläre mir bitte, was du gesehen hast“, forderte sie Alice auf. Carlisle und Edward kamen ebenfalls zu ihr und wollten Genaueres wissen. „Wie gesagt, ich sehe kaum etwas. Aber hinter dieser Milchglasscheibe spielt sich eine düstere, brutale Szene ab. Dunkle Umhänge kommen auf uns zu. Die Umhänge ähneln den Volturi, es kann also nur etwas Schlimmes sein“, erklärte sie uns. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Warum denn immer die Volturi? Und was sollten sie immer von uns wollen? Sie schienen einen „heißen“ Draht zu uns haben, was mir absolut nicht gefiel. Vermutlich sannen sie auf Rache für die Blamage, die sie vor fünf Jahren bei uns erlitten hatten. Ich spürte, wie sich dunkle Wolken über uns zusammenbrauten und die Stimmung merklich herunterdrückten. Esme war ebenfalls schockiert, doch sie besann sich ihrer Pflichten als Gastgeberin und legte Eve die Hand auf die Schulter. „Was können wir für dich tun? Ich meine, hast du bereits eine Unterkunft?“ Eve schaute zu Embry, der aus einer seltsamen Lethargie langsam zu erwachen schien. Der zuckte nur die Schultern. Sie verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich an Esme. „Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie ich deine Frage einschätzen soll?“ Esme lächelte. „Ich möchte dir, nein, euch damit ein Zimmer in unserem Haus anbieten. Jake wohnt ja nun schon beinahe bei uns, da wird ein Wolf mehr oder weniger kaum auffallen. Außerdem ist ein Zimmer frei, seit Edward sein eigenes Häuschen besitzt. Zumal eine Hexe eine Bereicherung unseres Bekanntenkreises ist.“ Eve war noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Sie verzog skeptisch den Mund. Dann sagte sie: „Nun ja, normalerweise wohne ich ja bei meinen Gasteltern. Aber offen gestanden, sind sie mir ein wenig zuwider.“ Sie blickte wieder zu Embry. Er machte große Augen und atmete auf einmal heftiger. Auch wir anderen schauten Esme verdattert an. Aber sie blieb davon unbeirrt und lächelte weiterhin. Eve räusperte sich. „Da auch Em nichts dagegen zu haben scheint, nehmen wir das Angebot gern an. Ich glaube, dass ich mit dieser Entscheidung auch Bella entgegenkomme.“ Sie zwinkerte mir zu und Edward musterte mich ungläubig. Ich zuckte nur die Schultern und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie meinte. Dann aber erinnerte ich mich an ihren ersten Auftritt und meine Begeisterung für ihre Magie. Natürlich kam es mir entgegen, dass sie mir nun eventuell häufiger einen Zauberspruch zeigen konnte. Nachdem also diese Umzugspläne beschlossen worden waren, verabschiedete sich Evelyn für eine Weile. Sie wollte zunächst ihren Gasteltern ihren Umzug mitteilen und dann mit einer gepackten Tasche zurückkommen. Embry blieb bei uns und gab uns einen kleinen Einblick in das Wesen der Andersons. Es schienen ganz unzumutbare Zeitgenossen zu sein. Der Vater cholerisch und faul, die Mutter blass und ohne Durchsetzungsvermögen und der Sohn schlug ganz nach dem Vater. In groben Zügen erinnerte mich das an die Dudleys aus Harry Potter. Als er davon erzählte, machte Embry ein ganz unglückliches Gesicht, so als fürchte er um Evelyns Leben in Anbetracht Mr. Andersons. Doch Carlisle lachte leise. „Ich glaube, dass sie Mr. Anderson die Stirn bieten kann und das auch tun wird.“ Embry schaute ihn erst ungläubig an, besann sich dann aber anscheinend eines Besseren und nickte erleichtert lächelnd. Keine Stunde später kehrte Evelyn zurück, über ihrem rechten Arm baumelte eine geräumige, schwarz-weiß karierte Tasche mit Lederhenkeln und Stofftrageriemen. Sie brachte sie hinauf in ihr neues Zimmer. Nun machte sich Embry nach Hause auf, um einen gewissen Vorrat an Klamotten zu besorgen. Evelyn setzte sich neben mich ins Wohnzimmer. Die Cullens waren in Gänze versammelt und musterten unseren Gast, die einen neugierig, die anderen voll Argwohn. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander, wobei mir zum ersten Mal ihre Schuhe auffielen. Alles an ihr war für meine Begriffe exotisch. Ich blickte zu Alice, die Eve von oben bis unten musterte und dabei die Nase rümpfte. Nun, zum Naserümpfen fand ich die weiß-roten Ballerinas mit Lochmusterbesatz nicht gerade, aber es gehörte Mut dazu, sie zu diesem Hemd zu tragen. Plötzlich ertönte eine eingängige Melodie, ein Mann röhrte in mir unverständlicher Sprache. Evelyns Gesicht nahm einen zart-rosafarbenen Ton an, sie fischte ihr Handy aus der Hemdtasche und entschwand mit einem Blick auf das Display in die Küche. Rose blickte erstaunt und zum ersten Mal, seit Evelyn aufgetaucht war, huschte die Andeutung eines Grinsens über ihr Gesicht. Emmett runzelte die Stirn, als er es bemerkte. „Was heckst du schon wieder aus?“, fragte er. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nichts, mein Liebling. Ich kenne nur diese Band.“ Edward schaltete sich ein, seine Stimme klang sehr verwundert und gleichzeitig ein wenig angewidert: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du In Extremo hörst.“ Rose zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann dich doch noch überraschen. Unglaublich.“ Jetzt war es an mir, die Stirn in Falten zu ziehen. Wer war denn In Extremo? Und woher kannten Edward und Rosalie die Musik? Wie hatte sie es geschafft, dass er nicht wusste, dass sie es hörte? So viele Fragen, ausgelöst nur durch wenige Sekunden eines Klingeltons.Sie zuckte die Schultern, lächelte nur und stand auf. Ich sah doch noch Hoffnung dafür, dass Rosalie gnädiger mit Eve umging. Vielleicht würde sie die Musik verbinden. Evelyn kehrte zu uns zurück, als Rose gerade das Zimmer verließ. Am nächsten Morgen ging ich wieder hinauf in die Bibliothek und suchte noch einmal das Regal mit der Hexenliteratur auf. Ich nahm ein Buch vom Regal, welches Frauen beschrieb, die mir im Vergleich zu Evelyn am Ähnlichsten erschienen. Embry und sie kamen gerade aus ihrem Zimmer im obersten Stock. Wir stiegen gemeinsam hinunter. Auf dem Tisch stand bereits ein üppiges Frühstück für die beiden bereit. Esme hatte sich einige Mühe gemacht, damit sich die beiden einigermaßen zu Hause fühlten. Embry machte sich ausgehungert darüber her. Eve zog die Stirn kraus und bediente sich wesentlich zurückhaltender. Ich vermutete, dass Esme wohl das Gefühl dafür verloren hatte, wie viel der Durchschnittsmensch, der sich nicht in ungewöhnlich starke Tiere verwandeln konnte, zu sich nahm. Sie schien es selbst zu bemerken und betrachtete skeptisch die aufgetafelten Speisen. Sie nahm sich wohl vor, bei der nächsten Mahlzeit weniger aufzutischen. Nach dem Frühstück lotste ich Eve ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schaute mich abwartend an. Ich bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen. Ich setzte mich neben sie und schlug das Buch auf. „Ich muss zugeben, dass du nicht dem weit verbreiteten Bild einer Hexe entsprichst“, begann ich. Sie lachte kurz auf. „Ich kann mir auch nicht erklären, wie es zustande kommt, dass die meisten Menschen Hexen als alt, bucklig und warzig im Gesicht betrachten. Hexen altern ab dem 41. Lebensjahr nicht mehr.“ Ich spürte, wie meine Augenlieder vor Erstaunen flatterten, eine antrainierte menschliche Eigenschaft, die ich inzwischen automatisch anwendete. „Tatsächlich?“ Sie nickte. Meine Neugier war geweckt. „Dann haben ja mystische Wesen irgendwie alle das ewige Leben oder zumindest verzögertes Altern an sich“, stellte ich verblüfft fest und sprach damit das Offensichtliche aus. Sie lächelte. „So wie‘s aussieht, hast du recht. Aber ich glaube, ich kann dir noch mehr Verblüffendes erzählen. Zum Beispiel werden wir nicht durch andere Hexen verwandelt wie ihr Vampire. Es ist eher wie bei den Gestaltwandlern. Wir haben eine erbliche Veranlagung, eines der vielen normalerweise inaktiven Gene ist bei uns aktiv und ermöglicht es uns, die Magie der Umgebung aufzunehmen und zu nutzen.“ Das klang sehr nach einer spontanen Mutation, aber vielleicht gab es ja doch jemanden vor ihr in der Familie, der dieses veränderte Gen auch gehabt hatte. „Wer war vor dir in deiner Familie eine Hexe?“, fragte ich daher. „Nun, jedenfalls nicht meine Mutter wie vielleicht bei Bibi Blocksberg“ In meinem Kopf erschien ein großes Fragezeichen, weil ich nicht wusste, wer das sein sollte. Ich notierte mir den Namen in Gedanken, um ihn bei Gelegenheit zu suchen. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinnen kann, hieß die gute Frau Elisabetta Turoni und lebte irgendwann im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert in Italien. Weil Hexen ja praktisch ewig leben, scheint es nicht nötig zu sein, in jeder Generation eine hervorzubringen.“ Ein sehr seltsamer Erbgang, immerhin war das vor mehr als sechshundert Jahren. Aber wenn Hexen ewig lebten, müsste es die Frau ja noch geben. Meine Überlegung teilte ich Eve auch mit. Sie nickte sehr langsam. „Du liegst vollkommen richtig, aber es gab da ein Ereignis, was uns erheblich dezimiert hat.“ In diesem Moment ertönte aus dem Garten Jakes Stimme, die nach Eve verlangte. Sie seufzte, stand auf und lief hinaus. Nun verfluchte ich Jake, weil er sie an der interessantesten Stelle von mir getrennt hatte. Eve kam rasch wieder, es schien nicht allzu wichtig gewesen zu sein. Der U-Boot-Ausschnitt ihres T-Shirts - übrigens mit einem grinsenden, Sonnenbrille tragenden, gepiercten Totenkopf bedruckt - war verrutscht, und als sie sich zu mir setzte, blitzte etwas Bläuliches, Rundes auf ihrer linken Schulter auf. „Was ist das?“, fragte ich und deutete darauf. Sie verrenkte ihren Kopf, zog den Stoff noch etwas weiter nach unten und nun erblickte ich auf ihrem Schulterblatt ein dunkelblaues, etwa handtellergroßes seltsames Zeichen. In einem Kreis befanden sich ein Halbmond, der auf der Seite lag, und eine Sonne. Als sie meinen verdutzten Blick bemerkte, lachte sie herzlich auf. „Weißt du, Bella, diesen Blick kenne ich zur Genüge. Jeder, der dieses Zeichen gesehen hat, hat mich so angeschaut. Was bei Harry Potter der Zauberstab, ist bei uns das blaue Zeichen. Den meisten erzähle ich, es sei nur eine Tätowierung. In Wahrheit ist es unser Erkennungsmerkmal und gleichzeitig unser magisches Instrument. Aber viele von uns tragen auch entsprechende Schmuckstücke, die die Zauber noch verstärken.“ Sie griff nach ihrem Kettenanhänger, einem Kreuz mit einem Totenkopf und zwei schwarzen Rosen. „Der Totenkopf steht zum Beispiel für den Todeszauber. Die Yin-Yang-Kette, die ich gestern umhatte, unterstützt die Elementezauber von Wasser und Feuer. Die Ohrringe mit den blutenden Herzen stehen für den Zerreißzauber, mit dem ich dir nicht nur physisch Schmerzen zufügen kann, indem ich dir zum Beispiel eine Hand abreiße. Das Ganze geht genauso psychisch, indem ich die Bande zwischen Edward und dir zerstöre.“ Ihr Blick wurde böse, abgrundtief böse, anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben. Ihre Worte machten mir Angst. Aber dann winkte sie ab und lächelte. „Selbstverständlich werde ich das nicht tun. Solange ihr mir nichts tut, versteht sich.“ Dann zwirbelte sie eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haars und blickte aus dem Fenster. „So, was habe ich dir noch nicht über Hexen erzählt“, murmelte sie halblaut. Sie richtete sich auf und schaute mich grinsend an. „Ich glaube, dass reicht erst einmal. Wir wollen ja ein bisschen geheimnisvoll bleiben.“ Sie stand auf und schlug den Weg zur Treppe ein. Erst nachdem sie verschwunden war, fiel mir wieder die Stelle ein, an der Jake nach ihr gerufen hatte. Sie hatte von einem Ereignis gesprochen, welches die Hexen erheblich dezimiert hatte, um es mal mit ihren Worten auszudrücken. Was konnte das für ein Ereignis gewesen sein? Nach dem, was mir Eve über Hexen erzählt hatte, waren sie stark, vielleicht sogar stärker als Vampire und wussten sich wogegen auch immer zur Wehr setzen. Es musste also etwas sehr Großes gewesen sein. Edward kam zu mir und legte mir den Arm um die Schultern. „Na, Spaß gehabt mit deiner neuen Freundin?“ fragte er sarkastisch und sah mich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und entgegnete: „Was hast du eigentlich gegen Evelyn?“ Er schnaubte. „Ich traue ihr nicht über den Weg. Dass ich sie nicht hören kann, macht sie nicht gerade vertrauensvoller. Außerdem ist mir ihre ganze Art suspekt. Ich finde sie arrogant und eingebildet. Glaubt, sie sei etwas Besseres, nur weil sie ein bisschen zaubern kann. Dass du auf die Sache auch noch anspringst, kommt erschwerend hinzu.“ Ich richtete mich auf und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Das waren für mich keine schlüssigen Erklärungen. Mich kann er ja auch nicht hören, aber er vertraute mir. Und für das Zaubern konnte sie nichts. Ich fand sie keineswegs arrogant oder anmaßend. Sie wusste, was sie konnte und dass sie mich damit beeindrucken konnte. Aber ansonsten war sie wie jedes andere menschliche Mädchen auch. Ich sah darin nichts Problematisches. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, Edward, diesmal liegst du falsch. Evelyn ist vermutlich ein wenig anarchistisch veranlagt und vielleicht kommst du deshalb nicht mit ihr klar, weil du aus den Anfängen des vergangenen Jahrhunderts stammst. Aber deshalb ist sie noch lange nicht vertrauensunwürdig!“ In diesem Moment trat Carlisle ein und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wovon handelt euer lauter Wortwechsel?“ Edward schaute ihn an, gelangweilt von meiner feurigen Ansprache, und antwortete: „Wir unterhalten uns gerade über die Hexe.“ Ich räusperte mich. „Ihr Name ist Evelyn.“ Carlisle setzte sich zu uns auf den Hocker und sah zunächst Edward an. „Worin besteht das Problem?“ Edward seufzte. „Eigentlich gibt es kein Problem. Bella und ich haben nur unterschiedliche Meinungen zu unserem...Gast.“ Das letzte Wort betonte er abfällig. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass Evelyn nicht zu den Vertrauensvollsten zählt. Bella hingegen glaubt, dass sie ein normales Mädchen ist, dem man sehr wohl vertrauen kann.“ Er schaute mich kopfschüttelnd an. Carlisle Blick huschte zu mir. „Womit hat er seinen Standpunkt begründet?“ Er deutete kopfnickend auf Edward. „Er meinte, dass sie arrogant und eingebildet sei und die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht hören kann, mache sie nicht gerade vertrauensvoller.“ Ich wiederholte seine Worte eins zu eins, Vampirgedächtnis sei Dank. Edward verdrehte die Augen. „Nun, Edward. Ich kann deine Meinung zwar nicht nachvollziehen, aber ich akzeptiere sie. Dennoch ist es kein Grund zu versuchen, sie Bella einzureden. Sie hat ihre und du hast deine. Ihr seid doch sonst immer so harmonisch.“ Damit war für Carlisle das Thema erledigt und er stand auf, auch, weil Esmes Stimme gerade aus der Küche geschallt war. Ich funkelte Edward ein letztes Mal an und erhob mich. Ich spürte, wie er mir folgte und mir keinen Augenaufschlag später mir die Hände um die Hüfte legte. „Ich wollte selbstverständlich keinen Streit, aber du sollst wissen, was ich von Evelyn halte.“


	3. Das Spiel

Die Blätter umstehender Laubbäume trudelten in immer größer werdender Anzahl zur Erde. Es wurde Herbst am Lake Thunder. Jake und Renesmee tollten in den letzten Ausläufern des Spätsommers. Embry und Evelyn, die bei uns wohnten, verbrachten die Tage damit, im bunten Wald spazieren zu gehen. Natürlich war meine Familie das Wichtigste für mich, meine Gedanken kreisten jedoch gerade häufiger um das Mädchen, auf das Embry geprägt worden war. Man traf ja auch nicht alle Tage eine Hexe. Jeden Tag verblüffte sie mich aufs Neue. Meist zeigte sie mir auf mein Drängen hin einen Zauberspruch. Ich war begierig auf diese Spezies. Edward hingegen interessierte das Ganze nicht. Wenn ich damit anfing, stöhnte er nur und verließ den Raum. Eve lächelte lediglich und führte mich dann in die geheime Kunst der Hexen ein. Manchmal versuchte ich sie nachzuahmen, doch es misslang mir kläglich. Sie amüsierte sich darüber prächtig. Wie sie mir erzählt hatte, besaßen Hexen eine erbliche Veranlagung, die ihnen die Magie ermöglichte. So wird mir die Zauberei, leider, leider, immer verwehrt bleiben. Wir waren wieder einmal damit beschäftigt, einige Holzscheite ohne Streichholz oder Feuerzeug in Brand zu setzen, als Alice hereinstürmte. Sie hielt in ihrer Hand einen Briefumschlag mit hellen Ornamenten auf schwarzem Grund und einem blutroten Siegel. Das Siegel war noch ungeöffnet, aber aus ihrem Blick sprach tiefe Verzweiflung. Sie warf Eve den Brief in den Schoß und ließ sich dann seufzend in einen Sessel sinken. Eve löschte die Flamme, die sich um ihre Hand wand, und löste vorsichtig den Stempel. Auf den Absender achtete sie gar nicht. Ich wandte mich an Alice. „Woher stammt der Brief?“ Sie beugte sich zu mir und ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrten mich an. „Aus Volterra! Er ist von den Volturi!“ Ich stieß Luft aus. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Was war geschehen, dass sich die Volturi wieder an uns wandten? Alice‘ Ahnung vom allerersten Tag mit Evelyn bewahrheitete sich also. Angst erfüllte mich, weil ich das alles nicht noch einmal erleben wollte. Wäre ich noch ein Mensch gewesen, hätte sich jetzt mein Puls beschleunigt, er wäre gerast wie ein Rennpferd auf der Geraden vorm Ziel. Aber ich war ja schon seit fünf Jahren kein Mensch mehr. Dennoch fühlte sich diese menschliche Angst plötzlich an, als hätte ich sie erst gestern abgelegt. Was die Sache jedoch keineswegs einfacher machte. Eve murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie lenkte. „Mmh, mmh, mmh.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schaute dann auf. „Nun, die Volturi wollen uns besuchen, oder besser gesagt, mich besuchen.“ Ich sprang entsetzt auf, doch sie schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Edward trat ein, das Gesicht starr vor Schreck. „Ich habe gehört, dass ihr euch über die Volturi unterhalten habt.“ Ich rannte auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Hand. „Die Volturi kommen zu uns“, stieß ich hervor. „Wann und warum?“, wollte er wissen. Eve schaute ihn an, in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich keinerlei Regung, und antwortete: „Sie kommen in einem Monat und sie kommen meinetwegen. Sie haben nichts Genaueres angegeben, aber töten wollen sie mich augenscheinlich nicht.“ Sie stand auf und drückte ihm den Umschlag in die Hand. Dann verschwand sie im oberen Stockwerk. Ich wunderte mich sehr über ihre Reaktion. Jedem normalen mystischen Wesen würden bei solch einer Ankündigung die Knie schlottern. Aber sie verzog keine Miene. Nichts, rein gar nichts ließ auf diese Nachricht schließen. Aber vielleicht wollte sie es auch nur nicht zeigen. Ja, bestimmt wollte sie ihre Angst ausleben, ohne dass jemand dabei war. Edward schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der mir zu verstehen gab: „Sie bringt nur Unglück! Ich hab es gewusst“ und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Er spielte auf unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung vor einigen Tagen an. Ich verzog das Gesicht und wandte mich ab. In meinen Augen war es nicht der richtige Moment, rechthaberisch zu sein. Aber er sollte glauben, was er wollte. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. Dann ließ ich mich neben Jake sinken, der Renesmee auf dem Schoß hielt und vergrub meinen Kopf in ihren Armen. Ich hörte, wie er seufzte und sich dann zu mir beugte. „Ich werde nicht mehr rechthaberisch sein, bis das hier ausgestanden ist.“ Ich hob meinen Kopf und schaute ihn ungläubig an. Ich dachte, er konnte mich nicht hören. Sobald ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass die Cullens mich nicht mehr hören konnten, prustete ich los. Ich stellte mich ans Fenster unseres Zimmers und grinste die prächtige Herbstlandschaft an. Die Volturi kamen! Was für eine Chance! Ha, ich konnte über das Verhalten der Cullens nur lachen. Warum vor den Volturi Angst haben? Sie waren nichts weiter als ein Verein von Witzfiguren, die sich einbildeten, sie seien etwas Besseres, weil sie vor unserer Zeitrechnung geboren worden waren. Hierarchien waren Nichtigkeiten; etwas, was sowohl die Welt der Menschen als auch die der mystischen Wesen nicht brauchte. Alles, was die Welt benötigte, war eine Revolution, welche die angestaubten Verhältnisse einmal gründlich über den Haufen warf. Und die Gelegenheit war günstig, mal eine anzuzetteln. Oder noch besser, die Volturi müssten gleich mit Mann und Maus verschwinden. Das war die Idee! Außerdem würde das dem Ansehen der Hexen nur zuträglich sein. Wir wurden viel zu sehr unterschätzt. Ich stieg wieder hinunter und war verblüfft, wie rasch die Cullens etwas in die Wege leiten konnten. Esme räumte gerade den Globus und einige Landkarten zusammen, Carlisle schulterte einen Rucksack und ging zur Tür. Edward und Emmett brachten weitere herunter. Jake und Renesmee saßen auf dem Sofa und verfolgten das Geschehen mit angsterfüllten Augen. Na gut, sagte ich mir, fall nicht aus der Reihe. Ich wollte den Cullens ihren Spaß lassen. Sie würden mir eh nicht glauben, dass es nichts zu befürchten gab. Also ließ ich mich auf das Sofa sinken und setzte eine bekümmerte Miene auf. Bella kam auf mich zu und fasste mich an der Schulter. „Was wollen die Volturi von dir?“, fragte ich Eve. Sie saß wie ein Häuflein Elend auf dem Sofa neben Jake, der Renesmee im Arm hielt. Schulter zuckend schaute sie mich an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wo die anderen hinwollen?“ Ich seufzte. „Sie trommeln Nomaden und Zirkel zusammen, um uns zu helfen. Wie vor einigen Jahren, als wir Renesmee beschützen wollten.“ Jetzt schaute sie mich finster an. „Ach, und das habt ihr einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden?“ Ihre Stimme klang bedrohlich beleidigt. Ich nickte zaghaft. Sie ächzte resigniert. „Ich kann eh nichts dagegen machen und wahrscheinlich ist es besser, noch jemanden bei uns zu haben, falls es nicht klappen sollte. Wenn wir nur wüssten, was die Volturi mit mir vorhaben?“ Sie stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Embry kam leicht zerzaust von der Jagd zur Terassentür herein. Eve drehte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann zeigte sie ihm den Brief und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Ihm glitt der Brief aus der Hand und er sah Eve entsetzt an. Sie schien seinen Blick zu spüren, denn sie zuckte die Schultern, ohne ihn anzusehen. Zuerst war ich einfach nur beleidigt, dass die Cullens in weniger als fünf Minuten über etwas entschieden hatten, was mich ja wohl am meisten etwas anging. Der Zufall hatte es so gewollt, dass ich mich gerade bei den Vampiren aufhielt, als der Brief kam. Er hätte mich genauso gut zu Hause ereilen können. Aber jetzt passte es umso besser zu meinem Plan. Je mehr Zeugen bei meinem Triumph gegen die Volturi zugegen waren, umso mehr konnten ihren Tod beweisen und umso mehr würden sich wohl auch tierisch darüber freuen. Ich strich mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn und schaute Embry, der direkt hinter mir stand, so traurig wie möglich an. Er nahm mich in den Arm und flüsterte mir tröstende Worte zu. Ich bemühte mich, so auszusehen, als benötigte ich eine starke Schulter, an der ich mich anlehnen müsste, was gar nicht so leicht war. Aber ich glaube, es gelang mir ganz gut, meine fabelhafte Laune zu übertünchen. Einerseits tat es mir leid, sie anlügen zu müssen. Andererseits jedoch machte es mir irgendwie Spaß, es war wie ein Spiel, in dem ich mich ausprobieren wollte. Also begann ich zu spielen. Ich ging hinaus in den Garten und schaute mich um. Die Wölfe lagen am Rande der Lichtung, die Pfoten von sich gestreckt und doch spürte ich, wie angespannt sie waren. Embry folgte mir und auch Bella saß nicht mehr auf dem Hocker im Wohnzimmer, sondern stand an der Verandatür. Als ob ich einen Beschützer benötigte... Oder traute sie mir etwa nicht? Egal. Ich setzte mich auf den bereits an manchen Stellen kahlen, ansonsten mit braunem Gras bedeckten Boden, faltete die Hände und schloss die Augen. Ich murmelte meinen Lieblingszauberspruch und einen Augenblick später flammte ein Ring aus Feuer um mich herum auf. Meine bevorzugte Umgebung, wenn ich meditieren wollte. Ich nahm die Hände herab, warf einen letzten Blick nach draußen und vertiefte mich dann in Gedanken. Das Feuer bildete eine Art Haus, welches mich vor neugierigen Blicken schützte. Jetzt konnte ich wieder grinsen und mich über das Spiel freuen. Gott sei Dank hatte Edward keinen Einblick in meine Gedanken. Ich wäre mit meinem Theater mächtig auf die Nase gefallen, wenn er es den anderen gesteckt hätte. Aber dem war ja nicht so. Da ich nun etwas Zeit für mich hatte, befasste ich mich noch einmal mit meinem Plan. Bisher hatte ich nur eine Grundidee, die ich ja noch verfeinern musste. Also, die nackten Tatsachen: die Volturi kamen, und sie kamen alle. So zumindest hatten es die Clanobersten in ihrem Brief angekündigt (oder angedroht ?!). Der erste Fakt, der mich stutzen ließ. Ich war doch kein unsterbliches Kind, vor dem die gesamte mystische Welt geschützt werden müsste und auch wenn die Gefahr bestünde, jemand könnte die alleingelassenen Frauen angreifen, während die Köpfe des Clans in Amerika weilten, konnte ich es nicht unbedingt nachvollziehen. Wie bereits erwähnt, hielt ich mich zufälligerweise bei den Cullens auf. Die Volturi hätten mich ebenso gut zu Hause in Derry besuchen können. Aber natürlich hatten sie gesehen, dass ich bei den Cullens wohnte. Vermutlich haben sie deshalb beschlossen, alle gemeinsam zu kommen. War es doch eine perfekte Gelegenheit, den Cullens die Niederlage von vor vier Jahren heimzuzahlen. Ich bot ihnen dafür das perfekte Alibi. Gesetzt des Falles, ich wäre in Derry gewesen, wären sie wohl erst bei mir vorbeigeschneit und hätten dann den Cullens einen Besuch abgestattet. Selbstverständlich wäre das ihr Plan gewesen. Nach meinem Beschluss wären sie danach gar nicht so weit gekommen. Ich grinste wieder, als ich bei diesem Punkt angekommen war. Also war es nun an der Zeit, einen Schlachtplan zu entwickeln. Die Cullens hatten sich tüchtig angestrengt und ich war davon überzeugt, dass all die Vampire kamen, die auch beim letzten Mal zur Hilfe geeilt waren. Mal überlegen, zunächst die Aufstellung, mit der wir in die Schlacht ziehen würden. Am besten, ich würde das ganze aufzeichnen. Ich murmelte: „Antra!“ und dachte dabei an den Schreibblock samt Kugelschreiber, der auf dem Couchtisch lag. Dieser schwebte nun durch die Verandatür direkt auf meinen Meditationsplatz zu, wie ich zufrieden durch die Feuerwand schielend beobachtete. Ohne von den Flammen entzündet zu werden, landete er sanft vor mir auf dem Boden. Ich entwarf also mögliche Schlachtphalanxen, mit denen wir am entscheidenden Tag auftreten würden. Zunächst bildete ich imaginär eine Aufstellung, bei der wir und die Verbündeten in mehreren Reihen standen. Aber diese verwarf ich rasch wieder. Auch wenn so vielleicht nicht alle auf einmal angegriffen würden, wenn es denn zum Kampf käme, befand ich das nicht für angemessen. Auf einen Kampf wollte ich es ja nicht ankommen lassen. Ich strich die Vorstellung durch und begann erneut. Vielmehr sollten die Volturi jedem einzelnen ihrer Gegner in die Augen schauen können. Ein Halbkreis allein wurde zu groß für die Lichtung, aber eine ebensolche Form mit unterschiedlichen Stufen wäre denkbar. An der vordersten Front sah ich mich. Erstens kamen die Volturi meinetwegen und zweitens, ja, ich gebe es zu, würde ich den größten Teil am Erfolg tragen wollen, hüstel. Dahinter – so stellte ich mir vor und ich war davon überzeugt, dass es so kommen würde - platzierte ich Edward, Bella, Carlisle und Jacob. Da dieser vermutlich auf Renesmees Nähe bestehen würde, setzte ich sie in Klammern dazu. Nun teilte ich den Rest der Cullens auf die dritte Reihe auf. Die Zeugen sowie Sams und Jacobs Rudel stellte ich im Halbkreis dahinter auf, wobei die Gestaltwandler an den Rändern standen. Selbstverständlich würden sie nicht schutzlos vor den Volturi stehen müssen. Bella und ich würden unsere Schutzschilde ausbreiten. Bellas Schild wehrte nur gedankliche Angriffe ab, aber meiner war ja auch in der Lage, physische Überfälle zu überstehen. Das also würde kein Problem darstellen. Ich betrachtete zufrieden mein Werk und widmete mich nun dem weiteren Ablauf. Aro sollte sein Anliegen ruhig vortragen können. Ich war neugierig auf seinen Grund zu kommen. Die Möglichkeit, Gedanken zu lesen, ist bei Hexen begrenzt. Es raubt einem eine Menge Energie und die Reichweite beschränkt sich auf wenige Dutzend Meter Umkreis. Außerdem sollten sich die Volturi in Sicherheit wiegen. Sie würden von meinem teuflischen Plan nichts wissen, konnten nichts wissen, denn Aro würde meine Gedanken nicht lesen können, egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte und wie sehr er meine Hand dabei quetschte. Dieser feste Schild der Hexen existierte in mehreren Varianten und das meist gleichzeitig. Er konnte sich als große Kuppel über einem befinden, wobei er fest mit dem Boden verbunden war, oder er konnte sich wie eine zweite Haut um einen legen. Das galt auch für fremde Personen, die dadurch abgesichert waren. Auch wenn man ihn zurückrief, blieb er zumindest um das eigene Gehirn gewunden, sodass dieses immer geschützt war. So, war das eigentlich alles, was es zunächst zu überdenken galt? Ich nickte in Gedanken und einen Moment später erlosch das Feuer um mich herum. Bella schaute mich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Plötzlich ertönte die Hausklingel und Bella verschwand vom Verandafenster. Ich stand auf, klopfte mir den Staub von der Hose und ging wieder ins Haus. Embry griff nach meiner Hand und Jake hielt Renesmee fest im Arm. Einen Moment später traten mehrere weibliche Vampire und zwei männliche ein. Bella stellte uns einander vor: „Das ist der Denali-Clan aus Alaska. Das ist Evelyn Hewett, die Hexe.“ Wir schüttelten einander die Hände und ich musterte sie neugierig. Sie waren, so wie die Cullens, von makellosem Aussehen. Ihre marmorglatte Haut schimmerte wie Perlen im sanften Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Eine der beiden blonden Frauen, sie trug das Haar in Locken, kam auch mich zu und betrachtete mich sorgfältig. Dann wandte sie sich an Bella. „Wie schafft ihr es immer wieder, euch mit den Volturi anzulegen?“ Bella verzog das schöne Gesicht so, als füge man ihr unvorstellbare Schmerzen zu. Die Frage kam mir eigenartig vor. Wären die Cullens und die Denalis wie ich, so hätte die Blonde im Scherz gefragt und Bella hätte die Augen verdreht und in einem genervten Ton geantwortet: „Bitte erinnere mich nicht daran!“ Aber die blonde Vampirin hatte ernst und besorgt gefragt und Bella sagte daraufhin nur: „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Währenddessen war ich auch von den anderen Clan-Mitgliedern eingehend gemustert worden. Ich fand es ein wenig unhöflich, dass sie sich nicht mit Namen vorstellten. Da wandte sich die Blondgelockte wieder zu mir und reichte mir die Hand. „Nun, da das Kommen der Volturi augenscheinlich nicht dein Verschulden ist, stehen wir natürlich auf eurer Seite. Ich bin überrascht, dass es Hexen gibt und freue mich daher, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Tanya.“ Ich schüttelte die kühle, glatte Hand und lächelte. Ging doch! Nacheinander lernte ich Kate, ihren Gefährten Garrett und das Paar Carmen und Eleazar kennen. Eleazar schien um mich herumzutänzeln und beäugte mich besonders aufmerksam. Schon lag mir ein unfreundlicher Kommentar auf der Zunge, doch etwas in seinem hochangespannten Gesicht ließ mich stumm bleiben. „So viele ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten in einer Person! Erstaunlich“, murmelte er. Ich schaute hilfesuchend zu Tanya, die mir zu lächelte. „Eleazar kann die Begabungen von Vampiren erspüren. Wenn sie besonders stark ausgeprägt sind, fühlt er sie sogar bei Menschen. Er ist fasziniert von dir, weil du als Hexe viele Talente in dir vereinst, die sonst nur einzeln bei Vampiren vorkommen.“ Ich sah wieder zu ihm und bemerkte, dass er mir direkt ins Gesicht sah. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich in der nächsten Zeit ein wenig deine Magie studiere? Bitte, es wäre mir eine Ehre, Genaues über die Hexen zu erfahren.“ Er sah bereits ein wenig verzweifelt aus, dabei hatte ich noch gar nichts gesagt. Ich überlegte einen Moment. Normalerweise waren wir Hexen vorsichtig, wem wir unsere Magie zeigten. Aber ich hatte vor mir einen Vampir, der selbst auf seine Identität achtgeben musste. Daher sah ich keine Gefahr von Verrat. Ich nickte also und antwortete: „In Ordnung. Womit soll ich beginnen?“ Endlich hatte ich etwas Ablenkung in nächster Zeit. Ich war mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass die nächsten Tage bis zum Auftauchen der Volturi, umringt von einer Horde verschüchterter oder zumindest Respekt zollender Vampire, auf die Dauer auf die Stimmung drücken würden. Ehe Eleazar sich etwas aussuchen konnte, ging die Hausklingel erneut. Bella warf kurz einen Blick in die Runde und rauschte dann zur Tür. Wir schauten ihr gespannt nach, vom Wohnzimmer hatte man einen direkten Blick auf die Haustür. Ich rechnete fest mit weiteren Vampiren, auch wenn ich natürlich keine Ahnung hatte, wer in der Nähe wohnen könnte. Insgesamt vier Vampire traten ein. Sie alle hatten leuchtend rote Augen, so konnte ich sie als Menschenblut trinkende Vampire identifizieren. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagten, hielten sie die Nase in die Luft, dann richteten alle ihren Augen gleichzeitig auf mich. Ich setzte mein gelassenstes Grinsen auf und hielt den Blicken stand. Gier konnte ich darin lesen. Durst. Unglaube. Und ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie den Raum in Gänze erfassten und die vegetarischen Vampire bemerkten. Bella geleitete sie zu uns ins Wohnzimmer. „Ihr bittet uns darum, einen Menschen zu beschützen? Wozu?“, fragte ein nicht besonders attraktiver, hohlwangiger Vampir mit kurzen braunen Haaren. Seine, so schien es, Gefährtin fixierte mich ebenfalls mit einem eher abfälligen Blick. „Mit Verlaub, ich bin eine Hexe. Und es geht hier nicht nur um mich. Es geht vorrangig um die Vormachtstellung in der Welt der Vampire“, schnappte ich. Ich konnte ihn jetzt schon nicht leiden. Er bedachte mich mit einem herablassenden Grinsen. „Eine Hexe, natürlich. Und ich bin Aros Cousin.“ Ja, wieso nicht? Zumindest bist du mir genauso unsympathisch wie er. Meine Augenbraue rutschte in die Höhe und ehe er es sich versah, schwebte Mr. Cool rund dreißig Zentimeter über dem Boden und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Seine Gefährtin war plötzlich gar nicht mehr so geringschätzig, sondern stürzte auf mich zu und schüttelte mich. „Was hast du getan? Lass ihn sofort wieder runter!“ Ihre roten Augen funkelten mich böse an, was mich aber nicht weiter beeindruckte. Ich seufzte und ließ ihn wieder auf die Erde fallen. Er sprang auf die Füße und schritt auf mich zu, sodass unsere Nasenspitzen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Er war nicht größer als ich, was ihn nicht unbedingt bedrohlicher machte. „Wenn du das ein nächstes Mal machst, dann...“ Ihm fiel wahrscheinlich nichts besonders Gefährliches ein, darum sprach er nicht weiter. „Dann was? Willst du mich aussaugen? Ich sag dir eins: es war nicht meine Idee, andere Vampire um Beistand zu bitten, aber ich bin den Cullens dankbar dafür. Nur können wir niemanden gebrauchen, der sich von ein wenig Zauberei vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlt. Du kannst also wieder gehen, wenn du die Cullens enttäuschen willst. Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass ich kein ordinärer Mensch bin.“ Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall verzogen sich Peter und Charlotte, so hießen die die beiden, in eine hintere Ecke vom Wohnzimmer. Die anderen beiden Vampire stellten sich mir als Charles und Makenna vor. Emmett und Rose hatten sie hierher geschickt, Peter und Charlotte waren von Edward und Carlisle aufgegabelt worden. Sie waren wesentlich freundlicher und zeigten sich ähnlich interessiert wie Eleazar an meiner Magie. So verging der Tag. Es trafen keine weiteren Vampire mehr ein, weil alle anderen einen weiteren Weg als die Nomaden aus Kanada und Nordamerika hinter sich bringen mussten. Bella erklärte mir, wen sie noch aufsuchen wollten: Die Amazonen aus Brasilien, einen französischen, einen ägyptischen und einen irischen Zirkel, einige andere Nomaden und außerdem die ärgsten Widersacher der Volturi, Stefan und Wladimir vom einstmals mächtigen rumänischen Clan. Bei der Gelegenheit erzählten sie und die anderen mir von dem Vorfall vor vier Jahren, als die Volturi in Renesmee ein unsterbliches Kind sahen und sie vernichten wollten. Embry hatte darüber bisher nur Andeutungen gemacht, war aber nie ins Detail gegangen. Ich muss gestehen, dass es sich für mich gar nicht so schlimm anhörte. Es war ja nichts passiert. Niemand hatte gekämpft, keiner war umgekommen – außer Irina, die ich zutiefst bedauerte – und ansonsten hatte sich alles zu bester Zufriedenheit geklärt. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb die Cullens so ein Aufheben darum machten. Aber die Geschichte bestätigte meinen Entschluss, der Herrschaft der Volturi endlich ein Ende zu bereiten. Nicht nur, weil sie mal wieder bewiesen hatten, dass sie nur Unschuldige umbringen konnten, sondern auch, weil es diesmal definitiv auf eine brutale Schlacht hinauslaufen würde. Und diese Schlacht würde sehr lange dauern und schwere Verluste nach sich ziehen. Es gäbe wesentlich weniger Vampire auf der Welt, möglicherweise keine Quileute mit Gestaltwandlergen mehr und ich ging davon aus, dass auch Menschen im Kampf umkommen würden, die nichts mit den tobenden Naturgewalten zu tun hatten. Das musste alles verhindert werden. Denn nach dieser Schlacht könnten anarchistische Zustände unter den Vampiren ausbrechen und auch wenn ich gegen jegliche Hierarchie war, so war ich auch ein Freund der Menschen. Und als ein solcher konnte ich wild gewordene Vampire einfach nicht tolerieren oder gar akzeptieren. Aber es gab ja uns Hexen, die im Notfall eingreifen konnten. Ich konnte mir ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen geradeso noch verkneifen. Ich musste aufpassen, Jake fixierte mich die ganze mit einem prüfenden Blick. Wenig später verabschiedeten Embry und ich uns von den anderen nach oben. Als ich unser Bett sah, merkte ich erst, wie müde ich war. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten doch Spuren hinterlassen. Ich ging duschen und kuschelte mich dann zu Embry ins Bett. Er hatte seine Brille auf der Nase und las. Ohne von seinem Buch aufzublicken, legte er den Arm um mich. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und bat, einem Impuls folgend: „Liest du mir ein Stück aus deinem Buch vor?“ Jetzt sah er auf mich herab, lächelte, küsste mich auf die Stirn und begann eine Passage zu lesen. Im Moment hatte er _No Country For Old Men_ in der Mache. Er hatte sich gerade eine der schießwütigen Szenen zum Vorlesen ausgesucht, was mich aber nicht weiter störte. Ich war so fertig, dass ich wahrscheinlich ungefähr nach der Hälfte einschlief.


	4. Aufgespürt

Bereits als ich das Haus der Cullens von weitem erblickte, fielen mir Veränderungen auf. Nicht äußerlich. Am Haus an sich hatte sich nichts geändert. Aber ich hörte verstörende Musik, die mir bekannt vorkam. Ich kramte in meinem menschlichen Gedächtnis auf der Suche nach Erinnerungen an vergangenen Musikunterricht, während ich mit Edward durchs Unterholz streifte. Die Musik hatten wir irgendwann mal behandelt, ich erinnerte mich dunkel an Strawinsky, aber das Stück hatte einen französischen Namen, der mir partout nicht einfallen wollte. Es war sehr aggressiv komponiert und entstammte dem Expressionismus. Irgendetwas mit heidnischen Opfergaben und sterbenden Jungfrauen. Oder so ähnlich. Ich schaute Edward von der Seite an, der das Haus mit erhobenen Augenbrauen musterte.  
   „Strawinskys ‚Le sacre du printemps‘. Seit wann hört sie denn sowas?“, murmelte er. Ach, richtig. So hieß das Ganze. Aber warum benutzte er nur die Einzahl? Als wir das Haus verlassen hatten, waren Jake, Embry und Evelyn zurückgeblieben und keiner von ihnen hatte den Anschein erweckt, als wollte er heute noch irgendwo hin.

Dann war das Werk zu Ende und wurde von einem ebenso temporeichen, aber gänzlich anderen Genre abgelöst. Das Lied kam mir vage bekannt vor, aber irgendetwas störte mich daran. Es war viel schneller als das Original und düsterer. Als wir das Haus betraten, drehte jemand die Musik leiser.

  Am oberen Ende der Treppe erschien Eve, ihre Hände krampften sich um das Geländer, die vollen Lippen waren wie zum Schrei geöffnet und der Blick aus ihren schwarzen Augen flog wild umher. Sie löste die Hände vom Geländer, raste die Treppe herunter und hastete an uns vorbei.  
    „Wo willst du hin?“, rief Edward ihr nach.   
   „Embry ist verschwunden, genauso wie Jake“, erwiderte sie, als sie sich zu uns umdrehte. Ich schaute sie entsetzt an, dann blinzelte ich, weil sie nicht mehr an dem Platz stand, an dem sie sich eben noch befunden hatte. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war sie verschwunden. Dann sah ich zu Edward, der auf etwas weit Entferntes blickte. Ich vermutete, dass er sich auf Jakes oder Embrys Gedanken konzentrierte.

Ich wandte mich von ihm ab, wobei ich Evelyns karierte Tasche auf dem Esstisch stehen sah. Sie musste den Rest ihrer Klamotten hergebracht haben, wurde dann vermutlich zu irgendetwas gerufen und hatte sie hier abgestellt und vergessen. Mmh, ob Hexen auch Gedanken lesen konnten? Vielleicht sah sie, wie ich mich ihrer Tasche näherte, um mal einen neugierigen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Nur einen einzigen. Aber vielleicht war sie genauso wie Edward viel zu sehr mit Embrys und Jakes Verschwinden beschäftigt. Ich zog den Reißverschluss der Seitentasche auf, in keiner bestimmten Erwartung. Aber was mir darin begegnete, ließ mich scharf die Luft einziehen. Es war ein Foto. Evelyn war darauf in einem Hauch von Nichts abgebildet. Dieses, sagen wir, Kleidchen bestand im oberen Teil aus einem schwarzen, tiefausgeschnittenen BH und darunter schloss sich ein grob geflochtener, etwa zehn Zentimeter breiter Lederstreifen an. An dessen Saum war durchsichtiger, fließender Stoff angenäht, unter dem Evelyns schwarzer Slip deutlich zu sehen war. Sie trug schwarze, mit runden Nieten und Lederbesätzen versehene Stulpen. In ihrer linken Hand hielt sie einen silbrigen merkwürdigen, kreuzähnlichen Gegenstand, dessen drei obere Spitzen mit einem Kreis verbunden waren. Was mich allerdings am meisten irritierte, waren ihr Blick und der Hintergrund des Bildes. Ihre vollen Lippen waren lasziv geöffnet, doch ihre Augen wirkten verängstigt und konzentriert zugleich. Hinter ihr stand ein Mann, dessen Gesicht zur Hälfte von der Kapuze seines Mantels verdeckt wurde, der aber eindeutig _nicht_ Embry war. Ich betrachtete das Bild entsetzt und steckte es dann hastig in meine Jackentasche, weil Edward aus seiner Starre erwacht war und zu mir kam.  
    „Ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht empfangen, aber die des übrigen Rudels. Seth kreuzt durch den Wald, in wilder Hast sucht er sein Alphatier, seinen Freund und immer noch seine Schwester. Aber er hat sie nicht gefunden“, berichtete er mir. Besonders unglücklich sah er nicht aus.   
   Ich schaute zu ihm auf und fragte ihn: „Hast du auch gesehen, wie Eve verschwunden ist?“ Er runzelte die makellos glatte Stirn und schaute mich zweifelnd an.  
   „Sie ist weggelaufen, wie sonst?“   
  Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist von einem Augenblick auf den anderen einfach verschwunden. Eben stand sie noch hier und im nächsten Moment nicht mehr. Ich hätte sie gesehen, wenn sie einfach fortgerannt wäre. Als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst, so sah es aus.“   
  Er beugte sich zu meinem Ohr vor und murmelte: „Du bildest dir zuviel auf die Magie der Hexen ein. Sie sind nicht allmächtig.“ Ich funkelte ihn böse an. Ich wusste doch, was ich gesehen hatte!

 

Evelyn war als letzte von uns von der Suche nachh den verschwundenen Gestaltwandler zurückgekehrt. Ihr Blick schweifte traurig und unruhig umher. Aber wir wurden zunächst abgelenkt, weil die letzten Vampire eintrafen. Stefan und Wladimir entgegneten Carlisles Gruß mit einem knappen Lächeln, besonders Stefan ging kaum darauf ein. Er strebte direkt auf Evelyn zu und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten ausgiebig. Edward, der Stefans Absicht in dessen Gedanken lesen konnte, stand mit grimmigem Gesicht auf, um einschreiten zu können. Trotz aller Abneigung schien er sich in gewisser Weise um sie zu sorgen. Vielleicht aber sorgte er sich auch nur um seinen guten Ruf. Carlisle und Jasper stellten sich zu ihm und beobachteten aufmerksam dieses seltsame Treiben. Evelyn jedoch lächelte wieder, diesmal geheimnisvoll, und ließ sich sein Spiel gefallen. Als dieser ihren Arm anhob, hielt der ganze Raum die Luft an. Er hielt die Nase daran, beschnupperte ihn und leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen. Emmett wollte sich bereits auf ihn stürzen, doch Eve gebot allen, die ihr helfen wollten, mit einem Kopfschütteln Einhalt. Nun kam, was kommen musste. Stefan öffnete den Mund, umschloss ein Stück ihrer Haut mit seinen Lippen und biss zu! Die Zeit stand für einen Moment still, alle Augen waren voller Entsetzten auf den Vampir und sein Opfer gerichtet. Allerdings lächelte Eve unverwandt. Im nächsten Augenblick schoss Stefan auch schon zurück, prallte in Emmett hinein und jaulte vor Schmerzen. Eves Arm jedoch war unversehrt, egal, wie man ihn drehte und wendete.   
  „Ich bin beeindruckt“, entfuhr es Carlisle und auch Eleazar klatschte verblüfft.   
   „Ich habe mir an dir fast die Zähne ausgebissen. Als Vampir!“, murmelte Stefan voller Abscheu und gleichzeitig klang er bewundernd, als er sich über den Mund fuhr.   
   „Weißt du, was der Begriff ‚Sänger‘ für Vampire bedeutet?“, fragte er sie, nachdem er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte.   
   Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
   „Das Blut eines Sängers übt einen besonders großen Reiz auf den betreffenden Vampir aus. Es scheint für ihn betörend zu singen. Genau das ist mir mit dir widerfahren. Doch ich kann dich nicht bekommen. Ich kann dich nicht beißen und selbst wenn ich könnte, müsste ich mich gegen einen Vampirclan und ein Wolfsrudel behaupten, wobei ich sicherlich den kürzeren ziehen würde.“ Eve schaute ihn beeindruckt an und zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern.  
   „Das nenne ich Pech, nicht wahr.“ Sie lächelte süffisant, drehte sich um und ging in die Küche. In der Aufregung der letzten Momente war es untergegangen, aber ich hatte dennoch mitbekommen, dass ihr der Magen geknurrt hatte. Aus der Küche drang nun auch leise Pfannengeklapper und der Duft von scharf gebratenem Gemüse. Eve war Vegetarierin. Eigentlich gab es einige Parallelen zwischen ihr und uns Cullens. Sie ernährte sich vegetarisch, sie hatte magische Fähigkeiten, die mit übersinnlichen Kräften zu vergleichen waren, und sie besaß tiefschwarze Augen, so wie wir, wenn unsere letzte Mahlzeit längere Zeit zurücklag. Allerdings behielt sie diese Augenfarbe, sie veränderte sich nicht mit der Nahrung. Aber sie konnte die Farbe mit ihrer Willenskraft beeinflussen. Das war ein weiterer Punkt, der mich an ihr so faszninierte. Ihre liebste Farbe jedoch war immer noch die, die sie von Natur aus besaß.

 

Das mit Stefan war eine sehr nette Begnung, fand ich. Einmal mehr hatte sich gezeigt, dass Hexen den Vampiren ebenbürtig, wenn nicht gar überlegen waren. Doch auch diese Genugtuung konnte die Sorgen, dich ich mir um Embry und auch um Jake machte, nur bedingt mindern. Mit meiner Gemüsepfanne und einer Tasse heißer Schokolade hatte ich mich in unser Zimmer verzogen. Wo waren die zwei nur abgeblieben? Auf meiner Suche war ich Seth begegnet, der jedoch keinen Kontakt zu seinen Rudelangehörigen aufnehmen konnte. Das einzige, was er mir sagen konnte, war, dass auch seine Schwester Leah nach acht Monaten immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Wenig später lief mir Bella über den Weg, sie konzentrierte sich auf eine mögliche Spur der beiden, doch als sie mich bemerkte, trat ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht. Das irritierte mich, aber in dem Moment konnte ich mich nicht damit beschäftigen.

Nun allerdings hatte ich genügend Zeit dafür. Mir fiel auf, dass ich vor beider Verschwinden mit meiner Tasche zum letzten Mal von den Andersons gekommen war. Im Zimmer stand sie nicht, also musste sie noch unten sein. Ich lief rasch hinunter, um sie zu holen. Als ich sie ergriff, sah ich ein Bild vor meinem inneren Auge. Wie immer. Gegenstände zeigten Hexen grundsätzlich, was vorher mit ihnen angestellt worden war. Normalerweise verdrängte ich diese Bilder, waren sie doch meist belanglos. Dieses jedoch, das erstaunlich klar in meinem Kopf aufleuchtete, durfte ich gar nicht ignorieren! Bella berührte meine Tasche, öffnete das Seitenfach und nahm eines meiner persönlichsten Fotos heraus. Doch sie steckte es nicht wieder zurück, denn das hätte mir die Tasche auch gezeigt.  Also musste sie es noch haben! Vielleicht trug ich eine gewisse Mitschuld, weil ich die Tasche hier unbeobachtet hatte stehen lassen. Dennoch erzürnte mich dieses Abbild. Ich hängte mir die Tasche um und näherte mich dann der Verandatür. Bella saß draußen mit Renesmee. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und vertiefte mich das erste Mal seit längerer Zeit in das Gedankenlesen. Für besseren Empfang war ich so nahe wie möglich gekommen. Renesmees Gedanken schirmte ich ab, sodass ich nun in Bellas Kopf wie in das Geschoss eines Hauses blicken konnte. Im größten Teil, der etwas weniger als zwei Drittel einnahm, widmete sie ihre Gedanken ihrer Tochter. Das restliche Drittel beschäftigte sich mit dem Nahen der Volturi und der damit verbundenen Sorge um ihre Familie. Aber da gab es noch so etwas wie eine Abstellkammer. Was sie dort wohl verborgen hielt? Ich richtete mein Interesse darauf, die so sorgfältig errichteten Wände barsten und es kam genau das zum Vorschein, was ich gesucht hatte. Die verschämte Erinnerung daran, wie sie meine Tasche öffnete und das Bild anschließend voller Entsetzen betrachtete. Sie fragte sich, wie es zustande gekommen und wer der Mann hinter mir war. Dann steckte sie das Bild hastig in ihre Jackentasche, sprach kurz mit Edward, der sie überrascht hatte, und brachte anschließend ihre Jacke hinüber in ihr Häuschen, ehe sie sich auf die Suche machte.

Ein kurzes Kopfschütteln und ich hatte ihren Kopf wieder verlassen. Jetzt wusste ich, von woher ich das Bild zurückbekommen konnte. Ich schloss die Augen erneut, schnippte mit den Fingern und landete vor dem Häuschen. Ich tippte auf meinen Rubinring und mein Schutzschild nahm wie ein Chamäleon die Farben meiner Umgebung an. Die Haustür war unverschlossen und ich trat leise ein. Am Haken hinter der Tür hing die Jacke. Ich zog das Bild heraus und hinterließ auf einem kleinen Schnipsel Zeitungspapier eine Nachricht an gleicher Stelle. Nachdem ich das erledigt hatte, verfrachtete ich mich gleich in unser Zimmer. Ich stellte meine Tasche ab und ließ mich in den tiefen, plüschigen Sessel sinken, das einzige Möbelstück, das Embry von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte. Esme duldete dieses vorher an einigen Stellen arg zerrissene Monstrum nur, weil sie die schadhaften Partien ausbessern durfte. Für den Stoff aber hatte sich Embry entschieden, auch wenn er nicht zum Rest der Einrichtung passte. Doch er gefiel ihm und mir, und das war die Hauptsache. Der Sessel stand direkt am Fenster, sodass man von hier aus den besten Blick auf den Wald in dieser Richtung hatte. Ich hatte seit einigen Tagen endlich wieder einmal Zeit nur für mich allein. Da ich es mir recht überlegte, war unsere Beziehung eigentlich... nicht zum Scheitern verurteilt, mitnichten. Aber sie würde in Zukunft einige Komplikationen bieten, dessen war ich mir gewiss. Mir blieben noch acht Monate, bis ich mich endgültig entscheiden müsste. Ich strebte meinen Abschluss hier an der Reservatsschule an, sodass ich theoretisch danach hier bleiben konnte. Danach stand mir allerdings bei Leibe nicht der Sinn. Trotz meiner wirklich tiefen Gefühle für ihn empfahl es sich, auch auf meine eigenen Wünsche zu hören. Dazu gehörte unter anderem ein längerer Aufenthalt im Ausland, am liebsten im europäischen bei meiner deutschen Hexenschwester Constanze. Ob er sein Reservat jedoch verlassen konnte/durfte/wollte, wagte ich durchaus zu bezweifeln. Das war Problem Nummer eins.

Problem Nummer zwei: Wenn wir es dann tatsächlich geschafft hatten, einen gemeinsamen Wohnort zu finden und nun auch der Familiengründung ins Auge fassen wollten, was würden dann unsere Kinder werden? Hexe + Gestaltwandler = ??? So eine Konstellation erwies sich als vollkommen neu. Wie reagierten Hexen- und Gestaltwandlergene zusammen? Was für ein Wesen würde sich daraus ergeben? Ein Mischkind mit hexischen UND wölfischen Eigenschaften? Oder würde vielleicht zwischen Geschlecht unterschieden? Unsere Töchter entwickelten sich also zu Hexen und unsere Söhne zu Wölfen? Vielleicht hoben sich die Gene auch gegenseitig auf, was bedeutete, dass sie ganz normal würden. Was ich persönlich gar nicht mal so tragisch fand. Dennoch: Fragen, Fragen, Fragen ohne Antwort. Herrje, wohinein hatten wir uns da nur manövriert?

 

Irgendwann rief mich Esme, ich solle doch zum Abendessen kommen. Embry und Jake waren immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Zu meiner Überraschung entdeckte ich Seth, der bereits am Esstisch sitzend auf mich wartete. Er strahlte mich an.   
   „Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie kommen bestimmt bald zurück. Vielleicht haben sie nur einen längeren Ausflug unternommen.“   
   Ich schaute ihn skeptisch an und brachte meinen Einwand vor, als hätte ich nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet: „Da hätten sie sich aber bei mir abmelden können.“ Er zuckte die Schultern, doch sein strahlendes Grinsen war verschwunden.   
   „Vielleicht war es eine spontane Eingebung“, versuchte er einen kläglichen Erklärungsversuch. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und fing an zu essen. Jetzt erst merkte ich, wie hungrig ich war. Meine letzte Mahlzeit war die Gemüsepfanne gewesen, aber in meiner Aufregung hatten ich kaum einen Bissen hinunter bekommen. Das einzige vollwertige Essen, dass man wirklich als solches bezeichnen konnte, war das Frühstück heute Morgen. Danach waren die Cullens zu verschiedenen Zielen aufgebrochen und kurz darauf hatten Jake und Embry die Kurve gekratzt. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Ich mochte nicht so recht glauben, dass es sich dabei um eine spontane Eingebung handeln sollte, wie Seth behauptete. Wenn es angeblich nichts Gefährliches war, wieso konnte er dann keinen Kontakt zu ihnen aufnehmen. Höchst seltsam. Ich schob meinen leeren Teller zurück und stand vom Tisch auf. In dem Moment, als ich kurz aus dem Fenster sah, erblickte ich einen braunen, ziemlich großen verwischten Tupfer zwischen den Bäumen am Ende der Lichtung.   
   „Seth, schnell, auf der anderen Seite!“ Ich zerrte ihn hoch, zeigte aus dem Fenster und schnippte gleichzeitig mit dem Fingern. Augenblicklich befand ich mich an eben beschriebener Stelle. Der Zeitpunkt konnte nicht besser passen. Unsichtbar wie ich war, beobachtete ich Jake, der die Schnauze in die Luft streckte. Ehe ich jedoch in seinen Kopf eindringen konnte – bei Hexen dauert das Gedankenlesen länger als bei Edward, der im Prinzip ständig hörte, während Hexen es bewusst an- und ausschalten mussten – rannte er auch schon wieder davon. Allerdings trat der verwandelte Seth hinter mir aus dem Schatten. Er zuckte kurz, als ich mich auf ihn schwang, weil er aufgrund meiner Nichtsichtbarkeit nicht darauf vorbereit war. Ich umhüllte ihn mit meinem Schutzschild und er war ebenfalls nicht mehr zu sehen. Er folgte meinen Anweisungen und nahm Jakes Spur auf. Wir rasten hinter ihm durch den Wald und ich betete, dass diese Verfolgungsjagd ein gutes Ende nehmen möge. Das war hier die Frage. Wem oder was waren wir da auf der Schliche? Ich hoffte absolut darauf, dass Seth recht behielt und es sich tatsächlich um etwas Harmloses handelte. Auf eine Verbrechensbekämpfung oder etwas Ähnliches hatte ich nämlich gerade überhaupt keine Lust. Unsere Jagd führte tief in die die Wälder von La Push, bis wir schließlich vor einer zerklüfteten Felswand hielten, die steil in den grauen Himmel ragte. Jacob hielt an, schnupperte, ob die Luft rein war und und steuerte dann vermutlich eine Höhle an, deren Eingang sich nur wenig von den Spalten im Gestein unterschied. Mit etwas Abstand hefteten wir uns an seine Fersen. Um den Eingang zu passieren, verwandelte er sich zurück und zog sich anschließend seine zuvor am Bein befestigte Kleidung an. Ich glitt von Seths Rücken, damit auch er sich verwandeln und in einen Mantel hüllen konnte. Jake verschwand, ohne unsere Anwesenheit zu erahnen. In meinen Fingern kribbelte es gewaltig. Was sollte diese Abgeschiedenheit nur bedeuten und wohin führte dieser Eingang? Seth ging mutig voran, während ich meine Entschlossenheit verloren hatte. Ich war mir inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher, ob wir dieses Geheimnis tatsächlich aufdecken sollten. In dem Durchgang war es feucht und kleine Steinchen bröckelten auf uns herab. Es musste komisch aussehen, dass sie einfach so im Nichts abprallten, aber niemand beobachtete uns, dem das auffallen konnte. An der nächsten Biegung erwartete uns ein schwacher Lichtschein. Als wir darauf zuliefen, wurde das Licht heller, bis wir schließlich in einer Höhle so groß vielleicht wie Jakes Hütte standen. Was uns empfing, hätte ich mir im Traum nicht einfallen lassen. Leah ruhte mit Erschöpfungsspuren im Gesicht auf einem Lager, ausgekleidet mit Schaffellen. Neben ihr stand eine kleine Wiege, in der ein winziger Säugling friedlich schlummerte. Embry und Jake saßen auf beiden Seiten und schauten sie besorgt und gleichzeitig liebevoll an. Ich spürte, wie Seth zu zittern begann. Ein explodierender, unsichtbarer Wolf in einer so kleinen Höhle war wohl das Ungünstigste, was uns in diesem Moment passieren konnte. Also legte ich ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm und hob unseren Tarnzauber auf. Erschrocken sprangen Embry und Jake auf, als wir so urplötzlich im Raum auftauchten. Leah stöhnte beim Anblick ihres Bruders gequält auf.   
   „Was ist hier los?“, fragte Seth laut, sodass es in der Höhle widerhallte.  
    „Scht, du weckst das Baby noch auf“, sagte ich. Er sah mich an, als wollte er mich auffressen. Ich schien mich wohl auf die falsche Seite geschlagen zu haben.

   „Seth“, murmelte Leah gerade so laut, dass es noch zu hören war. „Vielleicht kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, dass ich vor einem Jahr aufgehört habe, mich zu verwandeln. Das habe ich auf einen Rat des Vampirdoktors getan. Er meinte, wenn ich mich nicht mehr verwandelte, könnte mein Hormonsystem wieder in Ordnung kommen. Das ist es auch. Etwas später wurde ich schwanger. Von Sam. Als ich es erfuhr, habe ich mich hierherverzogen und es auch niemandem gesagt. Nur Sam. Doch als heute Morgen die Wehen einsetzten, habe ich Embry und Jake gerufen. Sam muss sich um Emily kümmern, die ihr Kind vor zwei Monaten zur Welt gebracht hat. Ich habe keinen Kontakt zu dir gesucht, weil ich dir nicht wehtun und dich nicht belasten wollte.“ Seth stand nach dieser Beichte mit offenem Mund vor seiner Schwester. Mir ging es nicht besser. Du liebe Güte! Das war ja mal eine schöne Bescherung. Mit sowas hatte ich tatsächlich nicht gerechnet. Jake und Embry tauschten Blicke aus, standen auf und zogen mich mit hinaus. Trotz meiner Verblüffung konnte ich mir einen bösen Blick für beide nicht verbeißen. Wir warteten darauf, dass die beiden sich aussprachen.  
  Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, war Sam ja ein ganz schöner Frauenheld. Hatte er Leah nicht eigentlich abgeschworen, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verletzen? Jetzt hatte er von beiden Frauen Kinder, im Abstand von zwei Monaten. Wie sich diese Verwandschaft wohl entwickeln würde? Allein dafür lohnte es sich doch schon in La Push zu bleiben. Wenn alles gut würde, wäre das ja schön. Aber auch ziemlich langweilig. Ich gebe zu, ich rutschte wieder in böse, gehässige Denkweisen ab, aber so war ich nun mal. Konflikte zwischen den Müttern von Kindern, insbesondere von Halbgeschwistern waren doch einfach viel spannender. Diese Stutenbissigkeit, die viele Frauen an sich hatten, wenn es an ihr Kind ging, war den beiden sicherlich ebenfalls eigen.

  Plötzlich hörten wir einen dumpfen Schrei, einen Moment später hetzte Seth aus dem Höhleneingang, leichenblass, und stammelte irgendetwas von Blut, Übelkeit und der Farbe grün. Jake und Embry blickten sich verwirrt an, ich wusste im ersten Moment auch nicht, was zu tun war. Seth nahm mir die Entscheidung ab, indem er mich mit sich zerrte.   
  „Kennst du dich als Hexe auch mit Kräuterkunde aus?“, fragte er außer Atem. Ich nickte und während ich ihm folgte, ging mir langsam auf, was geschehen sein musste. Seine Wortfetzen und seine Frage beschwörten in meinem Kopf das Bild einer Wochendbettkomplikation herauf. Ich kramte in meinem Gedächtnis nach möglichen Heilmitteln. Ja, das ausnahmsweise stimmte. Zumindest bei mir. Ich besitze einiges an Heilwissen, allerdings größtenteil wegen spezieller Kontakte. Wie es bei den anderen Hexen aussah, konnte ich im Moment nicht beurteilen, aber das war auch nicht gefragt. Jedenfalls konnte ich meine Kenntnisse direkt einmal anwenden. Ein Blick auf die wirklich übel aussehende Leah genügte, um zu wissen, wie ich helfen konnte. Sie hatte arg geschwollene Beine, hier half Beinwell. Kamille wollte ich gegen die Übelkeit einsetzen. Um gleichzeitig die Quelle des ausgehusteten Bluts zu stoppen, dachte ich an Hirtentäschel oder Kanadisches Berufkraut, was in der Gegend wohl eher anzutreffen war. All diese Gewächse orderte ich bei Seth, in der Hoffnung, dass er etwas damit anzufangen wusste. Er sollte sie mir so rasch wie möglich aus dem angrenzenden Wald besorgen. Derweil kniete ich mich vor den Versorgungskanister und ließ etwas kühles Wasser auf einen Lappen träufeln. Ich wrang ihn aus und legte ihr ihn auf die Stirn. In der Wiege schrie das Baby, weil es spürte, dass seine Mutter litt. Jacob und Embry waren inzwischen ebenfalls in der Höhle angekommen. Sie hielten mir die Kräuter entgegen, doch ich schob sie zurück und wies an, sie zu schneiden. Embry setzte heißes Wasser auf und schüttete die zerkleinerten Pflanzen hinein. Ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass wenigstens einer mitdachte. Denn die anderen beiden standen ziemlich dümmlich in der Gegend herum. Ich verabreichte Leah den Tee und machte ihr warme Umschlage mit der geriebenen Beinwellwurzel. Noch immer war ihr Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, doch sie stieß glücklicherweise nicht mehr diese schrecklichen Wimmerlaute aus. Ich strich ihr besänftigend über die Hand. Seth hob seine Nichte aus der Wiege und beäugte sie zunächst skeptisch. Als sie jedoch ihre kleine Patschehand nach seinem Gesicht ausstreckte, lächelte er voller Wärme. Herzerweichend, wenn ich mir den Sarkasmus erlauben durfte. Leahs Zittern hörte endlich auf und sie schaute so entspannt, wie es ihre Situation zuließ. Erst in dem Moment fiel mir auf, dass ich sie eigentlich auch mit Magie vollständing hätte heilen können. Aber angesichts schwerwiegenderer Verletzungen wies sich das hier als Lapalie aus. Magie hinterließ immer Spuren, je weniger geschwächt der behandelte Körper war, desto belasteter war er durch Magie. Bei einem Halbtoten oder Komapatienten wurde der Magiegehalt nach einer Behandlung durch die eigene Gesundheit neutralisiert.

  Jemand legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter und als ich aufsah, schwebte Embrys Gesicht ganz nah vor meinem.   
  „Ich bin stolz auf dich“, flüsterte er und küsste mich auf die Wange. Dabei wurde ich rot und kam nicht umhin, innerlich gerührt zu seufzen. Auch wenn ich sonst jeglichen Gefühlen mit Hohn uns Spott begegnete, konnte ich mich selbst nicht unbedingt dagegen wehren.   
   Jake, der mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vergraben an der Wand lehnte, meldete sich seit langem endlich mal wieder: „Wir sollten die beiden nach Hause bringen. Sue hat sich schon genügend Sorgen gemacht.“ Ach, Jake wird vernünftig! Warum hatte er Leah nicht schon längst davon überzeugt, dass diese Idee mit der Höhle von Anfang hirnrissig gewesen war? Niemand, Sam am wenigsten, hätte sie wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft schikaniert. Im Gegenteil, absolut jeder hätte so gut es ging geholfen. Am liebsten hätte ich mit der Faust auf einen nicht vorhandenen Tisch geschlagen und meinem Ärger Luft gemacht. Allerdings wollte ich Leah nicht noch mehr strapazieren. Stattdessen biss ich mir auf die Lippe und begann, die Überbleibsel meiner Kräutermittelchen einzusammeln und in einer unbenutzten Stoffwindel zu bündeln. Embry und Jake hoben Leah von ihrem Lager und halfen ihr nach draußen. Seth trug auf dem Arm seine Nichte. Ich sah mich ein letztes Mal um, hob noch ein Gurkenglas auf, das in eine Ecke gerollt war, und ging schließlich auch hinaus. Embry wartete bereits verwandelt auf mich. Jake erklärte mir, dass ich mit Leah auf Embrys Rücken sitzen und sie stützen sollte. Er würde sich ebenfalls verwandeln und Seth mit dessen Nichte nach Hause bringen. Nachdem alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, trotteten die zwei Wölfe mit ihren Passagieren auf dem Rücken nach Hause. Mann, mann, mann, ging das nicht schneller? Natürlich ging es nicht schneller, das war mir bewusst. Ich war aber gerade dermaßen genervt, dass ich mich am liebsten, Raumschiff Enterprise sei Dank, gebeamt hätte. Tja, aber ich war an meine Pflichten gebunden und konnte nicht einfach so machen, was ich wollte. Sonst purzelte Leah noch von seinem Rücken, was ich nicht verantworten wollte.

 Als wir in La Push ankamen, erwarteten uns bereits ungläubige Gesichter mit weit aufgerissenenen Augen. Ich rutschte von Embry herunter, half Leah herab und übergab sie an ihre in Tränen aufgelöste Mutter. Dann entfernte ich mich vom Empfangskomitee und schickte mich endlich zu den Cullens, direkt in unser Zimmer. Ihnen wollte ich ebensowenig begegnen. Nein, ich wollte gerade überhaupt niemanden sehen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Oh, ich hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen! Ich fragte mich nur woher. Als wir zur Verfolgungsjagd aufgebrochen waren, fühlte ich mich noch quietschfidel. Ich schlug die Augen wieder auf, da fiel mein Blick auf den an der Pinnwand angehefteten Brief der Volturi, was mir zumindest ein winziges Lächeln abrang. Trotzdem nahm ich eine Migränetablette und ließ mich stöhnend wieder in den Sessel sinken. So elend hatte ich mich noch nie gefühlt, zumindest nicht in der Zeit, in der ich mich hier aufhielt. In dem Moment kam Embry herein und lächelte. Ich allerdings funkelte ihn wütend an. Wenn mir Informationn vorenthalten wurden, konnte ich sehr ungemütlich werden. Er schien meinen Blick jedoch nicht zu bemerken, sondern ließ sich entspannt auf meinen Schoß fallen.   
   „Jetzt bin ich froh, dass diese Geheimniskrämerei endlich vorbei ist.“ Er grinste mich an.   
  „Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte ich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Mit aufrichtigem Erstaunen schaute er mich an.   
   „Aber ja. Wieso sollte es das nicht sein?“   
 Ich seufzte tief.   
    Er nahm mich in den Arm. „Ja, mir hat auch nicht gefallen, dass ich dir nichts erzählen durfte.“ Im Nachhinein betrachtet, ging ja alles sehr schnell und er war mit der Geburt auch viel zu beschäftigt. Das war nicht das, was mich großartig störte. Die ganze Aktion an sich war vollkommen unlogisch. Aber im Grunde konnte es mir ja auch egal sein.

Ich wollte es jetzt eigentlich noch gar nicht hören, aber er begann von sich aus. Er erzählte mir anschaulich, wie Leah die letzten acht (!) Monate in dieser Höhle gehaust hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, entwickelte ich so etwas wie Mitleid. Aber nur in geringem Maße. Er betonte immer wieder – ich weiß gar nicht, warum – dass es sich dabei nur um Informationen aus zweiter Hand handelte. Erst als er mir in zahlreichen Einzelheiten die Geburt schilderte, ging es um seine eigenen Erfahrungen. Das merkte man auch. Mit wachsender Irritation hörte ich zu, mit welcher Begeisterung er davon berichtete. Als ich ihm so lauschte, beschlich mich das beunruhigende Gefühl, vor mir einen Schmerzfetischisten zu haben, der sich an den Schmerzen anderer ergötzte. In dem Fall an den Geburtswehen einer werdenen Mutter. Jetzt wurden mir alle Wesen um mich herum suspekt. Die Cullens machten sich angesichts der Volturi fast ins Hemd, die Gestaltwandler vertuschten eine unheilvolle Schwangerschaft und mein Liebster outete sich als Sadist. Ohjemine! Ich schubste ihn von meinem Schoß und sprang auf. Zum ersten Mal überkam mich so etwas wie Heimweh nach den Andersons. Sie waren eine fürchterliche Familie, aber bei ihnen wusste ich wenigstens, woran ich war. In ihrer Unberechenbarkeit waren sie doch berechenbar. Bei ihnen, so glaubte ich, sah ich mich wenigstens nicht mit solch ernsthaften psychologischen Macken konfrontiert. Vielleicht erschien es mir auch nur so gravierend, da die Cullens und Indianer einen so perfekten Schein wahren wollten, während die Andersons sich keine Gedanken um ihren Auftritt vor anderen machten.

  „Hey! Was hast du denn?“, fragte er entrüstet. Ich blickte ihn einfach nur mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an und und verließ mit einem Türenknallen das Zimmer. Plötzlich spürte ich einen abartigen Krampf im Unterleib. Darum war ich so gereizt. Ich hatte meine Tage. Im nächsten Moment sammelte sich in meinem Mund ekelhafter Speichel, mir wurde speiübel. Ich krümmte mich auf dem Treppenabsatz und zauberte mit verzerrtem Gesicht ein Wärmekissen aus meinem Zimmer, welches ich einer kurzen Feuerbehandlung unterzog. Dann legte ich es mir auf den Bauch und lehnte mich gegen die Wand.

Ich saß vielleicht zehn Minuten auf der Treppe, als Bella raufkam. Sie setzte sich zu mir und legte mir den Arm um die Schultern.  
   „Was ist denn los?“, fragte sie bestürzt und begutachtete mich besorgt.   
  „Meine Tage“, stöhnte ich nur. Mühelos hob sie mich hoch und wollte mich schon nach oben bringen, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Angestrengt brachte ich noch ein „Stress mit Embry“ hervor.


	5. Das Rätsel

In letzter Zeit hatten sich so viele, mehr oder minder verstörende Ereignisse zugetragen, dass ich beschlossen hatte, dem Haus der Cullens zumindest für einen Tag den Rücken zu kehren. Am Frühstückstisch verkündete ich daher, dass ich mir einen der Wagen leihen und nach Seattle aufbrechen wollte. Als Begründung gab ich an, mir etwas Abstand zum dräuenden Grauen in Gestalt der Volturi und eventuell ein neues Buch gönnen zu wollen. Ich verschwieg jedoch, dass mich noch ein weiterer Grund antrieb. Bella bot mir nach dem Frühstück die Schlüssel sowohl für ihren Mercedes als auch für ihren Ferrari an. Ich nahm die Schlüssel des Mercedes. Beide Autos waren für meine Spritztour mehr als überproportioniert, aber der Mercedes war einen Ticken unauffälliger. Außerdem war er schwarz. Ich wünschte mir seit längerem ein eigenes Auto, aber nachdem ich für das Austauschprogramm ausgewählt worden war, erschien es meinen Eltern sinnlos, dass ich mir ein eigenes Auto zulegte. Es würde bis Schuljahresende in unserer Garage verrotten, während ich auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents weilte. Würde ich den Cullens von meinem Wunschauto, einem BMW 728i e23, erzählen, sie würden mir es glatt schenken. Deswegen hielt ich den Mund. Ich würde mich zu sehr an die Cullens binden, und das hatte ich nicht vor.

 Als ich aus der Garage fuhr, spürte ich Edwards prüfenden Blick auf mir. Glaubte er wirklich, ich könnte den gepanzerten (!) Wagen seiner Frau zu Klump fahren? Ich ignorierte ihn und verließ das Grundstück Richtung Olympic Highway. Während ich über den Highway rauschte und die Einsamkeit inmitten nebliger Waldsäume genoss, überlegte ich mir einen passenden Platz für das Tattoo, das ich mir stechen lassen wollte. Seit fast einem Jahr wollte ich nun schon eines haben. Ich liebäugelte ich mit einem relativ kleinen, einigermaßen unscheinbarem Motiv. Das war auch eigentlich der Grund, weshalb ich nach Seattle fuhr. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich in einem Tattoostudio dort einen Termin für heute gebucht. Meine Eltern wussten natürlich davon, ich hatte ihre Einverständniserklärung im Gepäck.

  Bevor ich mich in Seattle ins großstädtische Getümmel stürzte, fuhr ich auf einen Parkplatz und beschäftigte mich mit dem Stadtplan. Am besten, so erschien es mir, würde ich die Stadt zu Fuß erkunden und mich nicht mit dem Auto hindurchquälen. Ich griff nach meiner Tasche auf dem Beifahrersitz und wollte die Tür öffnen. Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand ein dicklicher, kahlköpfiger Mann in beigefarbenem Anzug. Als er meines Wagens ansichtig wurde, fuhr er sich mit seinen fleischigen Fingern nervös über die Krawatte und zwirbelte sein Ohrläppchen. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte ich erkennen, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Er schien sich jedoch zu beruhigen, da ich ausstieg. Er hatte mich wegen des Autos wohl für Bella oder, für ihn gar schlimmer, für Jasper gehalten. Die komplette Episode mit J Jenks hatte mir Bella bereits weitschweifig erzählt, sodass ich den Mann zuordnen konnte, obwohl ich ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich nickte ihm zu und schloss den Wagen ab. Er erwiderte meinen Gruß irritiert und wandte sich dann ab, um zu telefonieren. Vor mir erhoben sich alte Fabrikgebäude aus Backstein, die die Straße zwischen sich einzwängten und die Menschen wie Ameisen aussehen ließen. Hier in den Außenbezirken tummelten sich nur vereinzelt Menschen in Anzügen und Kostümen, da sich in den alten Fabriken Firmen mit ihren Büros angesiedelt hatten. Je näher ich dem allgegenwärtigen Wahrzeichen, der Space Needle, kam, desto geschäftiger wurden die Straßen. Bevor ich mich tatsächlich in die Hände eines Tätowierers begab, schneite ich in zwei Buchläden vorbei und fand ein wahrlich faszinierendes Buch darüber, welchen irrigen Annahmen Menschen über Hexen so anhingen.

  Die nächste Gasse stellte sich als das Tätowier- und Piercingmekka Seattles heraus. Dutzende Läden, die sich der Körperkunst widmeten, zogen sich links und rechts der Kopfsteinpflasterstraße. Suchend sah ich mich um und dann immer wieder auf meinen Adresszettel, da fing plötzlich mein Zeichen an zu kribbeln. Es juckte unaufhörlich und in dem Moment war mir unbewusst schlagartig klar, wo sich das Geschäft befinden musste. Es lag etwa in der Mitte des Straßenzugs auf der von mir aus linken Seite. Ein einzelnes Schaufenster war wie in den anderen Läden auch mit Tattoobeispielen und Piercingvarianten ausstaffiert. Nichts deutete auf einen triftigen Grund für das Verrücktspielen meines Zeichen hin. Dennoch schob es mich förmlich in das Geschäft. Ich öffnete seufzend die Tür und trat ein. Hinter einem schwarz lackierten Tresen schaute ein junger Mann mit Brille, Elvistolle und zwei enormen Tunneln in den Ohrläppchen hervor. Ich fixierte ihn misstrauisch, weil mich plötzlich eine Welle der Zuneigung für ihn durchschwappte.  
   „Hi“, begrüßte er mich grinsend, „Hey, du musst Eve sein, oder? Ich bin Josh“ sagte er, ehe er von seinem Bürostuhl und mir die Hand reichte. Während er eine Mappe mit lauter Klarsichtfolien aufschlug, fragte er: „Schon irgendwelche Vorstellungen oder noch gar keine Idee?“ Ich klappte ihm die Mappe wieder zu und legte ihm stattdessen ein leicht fleckiges Stück Papier vor, auf dem eine sich öffnende schwarz-weiße Lilie bläuliche Flammen ausspuckte.   
   „Das Motiv hätte ich gerne auf dem rechten Handgelenk.“ Er nahm es in die Hand, strich es mit dem Finger glatt und nickte dann.  
   „Jo, kein Problem. Dann komm mal mit.“ Bevor er mich in den hinteren Raum führte, verlangte er nach der Einverständniserklärung meiner Eltern. Ich gab sie ihm. In dem Raum dahinter wurde bereits ein junger Mann auf einem Stuhl von einem Kollegen der Elvistolle bearbeitet. Er grüßte mich mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Kopfnicken. Die Tolle geleitete mich zu dem anderen freien Stuhl. Er ging mit mir ausführlich alle möglichen Risiken durch und erklärte mir den Ablauf der Prozedur. Anschließend zeichnete er das Motiv auf meinen Arm mit Filzstift auf. Dann krempelte er sich die Ärmel auf und zog sich mit flappendem Geräusch Einweghandschuhe an. Als er sich wegdrehte, um die die Tätowiermaschine aufzunehmen, offenbahrte sich mir ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Auf seinem rechten Unterarm prangte ein Zeichen, wie ich es auf der Schulter trug. Ein Hexenzeichen erkannte ich überall! Natürlich konnte es sein, dass er durch Zufall genau unser Zeichen als Wunschmotiv erwischt hatte und nichts Magisches dabei war. Aber das ließ sich ja überprüfen. Ich beugte mich vor und berührte das Zeichen. Aha, ich hatte es geahnt! Zwischen seiner Haut und meiner Fingerspitze spannte sich ein knisternder blauer Blitz und ich spürte eine kolossale Menge Energie. Wie er wohl in deren Besitz gelangt war? Erschrocken sah er mich an und schaute sich panisch um. Aber die andern beiden hatte nichts mitbekommen, sondern lachten über einen Witz.   
   Er beugte sich zu mir vor und flüsterte: „Warum machst du das?“   
 Statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, schenkte ich ihm einen vielsagenden Blick und sagte: „Ich hab auch so eins.“ Sein Entsetzen schlug in Erstaunen um.   
   „Du bist eine Hexe!?“, murmelte er. „Wo hast du es?“ Ich deutete auf die entsprechende Stelle auf meiner Schulter. Er legte andächtig seine Hand darauf. Es war, als ginge ein Gewitter durch meinen Körper von der Stelle aus, die er berührt hatte,. Ich spürte es selbst durch meinen Pullover hindurch. Mein Blut begann zu rauschen und ich nahm wahr – dass habe ich wirklich, ich schwöre!- wie meine Zellwände vibrierten. Jetzt wurden die andern langsam misstrauisch, dass bei uns noch keine Tätowiermaschine surrte. Sie blickten bereits zu uns herüber. Rasch griff Tolle danach und tat so, als wäre er noch mit dem Befüllen beschäftigt. Nun also setzte er den ersten Stich. Doch als er die überschüssige Farbe wegwischte, war meine Haut genauso makellos wie zuvor. Er versuchte es ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, aber immer blieb keine Farbe zurück. Wenn ich genau hinschaute, sah ich kleine blaue Funken, die über die Farbe herfielen wie Verteidiger über eine angreifende Armee. Meine Magie akzeptierte anscheinend keine Tattoos.   
   Ich schaute ihn an und sagte seufzend: „Lassen wir das. Hexen kann man anscheinend nicht tätowieren.“ Resigniert ließ er die Maschine sinken.  
   „Na gut. Ja, lassen wir es dabei bewenden.“ Ich stand vom Stuhl auf und verließ hinter ihm den Raum. Sein Kollege und der andere Kunde schauten uns neugierig hinterher. Er nahm seinen Platz hinter dem Tresen wieder ein.   
   Ich beugte mich vor und flüsterte: „Woher hast du die Magie?“  
 Er sah nach rechts und links und wisperte zurück: „Ich bin Mitglied im Dunklen Kreis und das ist die Grundmenge an Magie zur Verteidigung, die uns der Meister hat zukommen lassen.“ Achja, der Meister. Glücklicherweise gehörte ich zum unabhängigen Teil des Kreises, sodass ich nicht auf diesen Widerling angewiesen war. Ich schaute mich noch einmal abschließend im Laden um und als ich Tolle Lebwohl sagen wollte, entdeckte ich plötzlich in seinem Gesicht einen zufriedenen Ausdruck.   
   „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja doch noch zu deinem Tattoo verhelfen, wenn auch nicht auf die konventionelle Art und Weise.“ Er grinste spitzbübisch und winkte mich hinter den Tresen. Bevor er irgendetwas tat, sah er sich um. Was hatte er zu verbergen? Er rückte den Schreibtischstuhl zur Seite und schob den Teppich mit den Füßen fort. Zum Vorschein kam eine schmale Luke, die er anhob und zur Seite klappte.  
    „Tony habe ich es als kleines Kellerverließ für Voräte verkauft. In Wahrheit ist es mein geheimer Zugang zur Unterwelt. Dir als Hexe kann ich es ja sagen, oder? Du wirst doch niemandem etwas verraten?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte ich auch, sonst hätte ich mich ja selbst verraten. Ich folgte ihm die schmale, wacklickge Hühnerstiege hinab ins Dunkel, ehe er den Lichtschalter betätigte. Wir befanden uns in einem wirklich klaustrophobischen Raum von vielleicht zwei Quadratmetern. An den Wänden ringsum erhoben sich schmale, vollgestellte Regale, die Büchsen, Schraub- und Einmachgläser und allerlei andere länger haltbare Lebensmittel beherbergten. Er hantierte an einem Regal herum und schob es dann mühevoll zur Seite. Dahinter verbarg sich nichts als nackter Beton. Auf den ersten Blick zumindest. Aber auf den zweiten zeichnete sich ein feiner Umriss an der Wand ab, der etwas kleiner war als das verschobene Regal. Tolle trat dicht an die Wand heran und flüsterte ihr eine Beschwörungsformel zu. Der Umriss einer Hand leuchtete grün auf und er legte seine darauf. Es knirschte und knarzte, dann begann sich die Tür zu drehen und gab einen schmalen Durchgang in alles verschluckende Dunkelheit frei. Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er ein Feuerzeug und brachte damit etwas Licht ins Dunkel. Die Wände des Ganges, in den er uns führte, waren feucht und darauf krochen Spinnen und Schnecken herum. Ich ekelte mich nicht, aber ich war eigentlich Hochherrschaftliches als Eingang zur Unterwelt gewohnt. Ihr wisst schon, Brokat- und Samtvorhänge, golddurchwirkte Teppiche, hochwertiges Interieur. So wie dieser Flur hier sahen im Grunde nur die Wege ins Verließ aus.   
   „Das ist ein geheimer Gang, der nicht zum offiziellen Wegesystem des Dunklen Kreises gehört. Außer mir wird er von niemandem genutzt. Deswegen sieht es hier so unnobel aus. Unnobel? Sagt man das so?“ Er drehte sich grinsend zu mir um. Ich konnte nur die Augenbrauen heben und ihn skeptisch anschauen. Sollte das witzig sein? Wenn ja, war das nicht meine Art Humor. Ich folgte ihm trotzdem weiter, bis wir irgendwann eine schwere Eichentür mit eisernen Beschlägen stießen. Ja, das sah schon eher nach dem Dunklen Kreis aus. Tolle zückte einen filigran verzierten Schlüssel, steckte ihn ins Schloss und drehte ihn mit einiger Mühe um. Erstaunlich lautlos sprang die Tür auf und jetzt befanden wir uns wirklich im offiziellen Teil des Systems. „Wir müssen nicht mehr weit laufen. Mein Partner arbeitet in einem kleinen Büro wenige Abzweigungen entfernt“, erklärte er, während er zügig voranschritt. Jetzt überraschte mich Tolle. So viel Geschäftssinn hatte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Nun aber achtete ich nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern überlegte, ob ich überhaupt noch ein Tattoo wollte. Handelte es sich hierbei doch um eine Entscheidung auf lebenslang. Aber ich war wohl schon viel zu tief drin, als dass ich Tolle jetzt hätte antippen und sagen können: „Du, ich will doch nicht mehr. Deine Bemühungen waren nett gemeint, aber leider umsonst.“ Diesen Gedanken nachhängend, merkte ich nicht, wie Tolle stehen geblieben war und rannte gegen ihn.  
   „So, da wären wir.“ Er klopfte einmal energisch an und wartete gar nicht auf das „Herein“. Dabei griff er nach meiner Hand, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. An einem modernen MDF-Schreibtisch saß ein großgewachsener, dunkelhäutiger Schrank mit kurz geschorenen Haaren. Er drehte sich auf seinem Bürostuhl zu uns um und stand auf. Seinen Kumpel Tolle begrüßte er mit Handschlag, mich musterte er zunächst mit einem skeptischen Blick, den ich mit einem ironischen Grinsen erwiderte. „Hallo Steve! Ich habe einen ganz speziellen Fall mitgebracht.“ Steve kam auf mich zu und winkte mit der flachen Hand vor meiner Nase.   
  „Siehst du mich?“   
 Ich lächelte. „Selbstverständlich. Du bist etwa zwei Meter groß, hast ein breites Kreuz und bist dunkelhäutig.“ Jetzt schaute er mich verblüfft an.   
   „Was verschafft dir diese Fähigkeit?“ Heute trug ich ein hochgeschlossenes Oberteil, sodass ich mich nicht einfach umdrehen und mein Zeichen präsentieren konnte. Schade, ich mochte die verblüfften Augen der Menschen, denen ich das Zeichen zeigte.   
   „Ich bin eine Hexe. Soll ich es dir zeigen?“ Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
     „Ich bitte darum.“ Ich streckte die Hand aus und ließ einen kleinen Feuerball aufsteigen. „Oh, du bist eine Hexe! Gut, ich werfe alle Zweifel von mir!“ Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen und ich schlug ein. „So, weshalb seid ihr hier?“, fragte er Tolle.  
    „Die Hexe will ein Tattoo, normale Tattoos funktionieren aber nicht. Ihre Magie bekämpft jede Bemühung im Ansatz. Deswegen sind wir zu dir gekommen. Du kannst ihr doch mit Magie ein Tattoo stechen, oder?“ Ohne uns zu antworten, drehte sich Steve um, ging zu einer kleinen Kommode und holte aus einer Schublade Einweghandschuhe.   
   „Dann setz dich doch mal auf den Stuhl dort.“ Wir folgten seinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger mit den Augen und sahen einen gepolsterten Holzstuhl hinter der Tür. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Ich atmete tief durch und tat, wie mir geheißen. Ich streifte meinen Ärmel nach oben und lehnte mich zurück. Dann zückte ich meinen Motivvorschlag und überreichte ihn Steve. „Nichts leichter als das“, murmelte er und zog sich einen Hocker heran. Genauso professionell wie Tolle desinifizierte er zuerst die Stelle und klärte mich derweil über die Risiken auf. Ich hatte es nicht mitbekommen, aber Tolle hatte das Zimmer inzwischen verlassen. Steve positionierte seine rechte Hand über meinem Unterarm, hielt ihn mit der linken fest und führte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen. Kleine Magiefunken stoben daraus hervor und fielen auf meine Haut. Sofort nach Auftreffen blieben kleine Farbpigmente in der Haut zurück.   
  „Es wird nicht lange dauern, vielleicht eine Viertelstunde.“ Das war der einzige Satz, den er während der Prozedur an mich richtete.   
Es dauerte wirklich nicht lang.   
   „So“, entfuhr es ihm nach getaner Arbeit. Er stand auf, zog sich die Handschuhe aus und wusch sich die Hände. Ich betrachtete das Werk und war trotz zwischenzeitlicher Zweifel sehr zufrieden. „Du kannst wieder reinkommen!“, rief er dem wartenden Tolle zu. Der öffnete die Tür und verlangte sofort nach dem Kunstwerk. Ich zeigte ihm meinen Unterarm.   
   „Super hast du das wieder gemacht! Wie kriegst du das nur immer wieder hin?“ Er klatschte Steve ab.   
   „Wie viel willst du haben?“, fragte ich ihn und zückte schon meine Geldbörse. Doch er winkte ab.   
  „Lass nur. Wer weiß, wozu du es irgendwann mal brauchen kannst.“ Er hob die Hand, damit auch ich einklatschen konnte. Immer noch von seiner Fähigkeit aber auch von seiner Person fasziniert, verließen Tolle und ich Steves Büro und liefen zurück zum Keller des Tattoostudios. Bevor er hinaufstieg, drehte sich Tolle zu mir, beugte sich vor und küsste mich auf den Mund. Dann kletterte er rasch die Leiter hoch. Ich stand einen Moment benommen da, schüttelte mich und folgte ihm. Im Laden war von ihm keine Spur mehr zu entdecken. Also rief ich laut „Wiedersehen!“, damit man es auch im hinteren Teil des Geschäfts verstand, und ließ die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen. 

Wäre das also auch erledigt. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Dank der wenig zeitintensiven Tattoobehandlung blieb mir noch etwas Zeit, um mich in Seattle umzuschauen. Ich kam nicht umhin, immer wieder meinen Ärmel hochzuschieben und dieses Kunstwerk zu bewundern. Mehr Gedanken machte ich mir allerdings um die Worte des Tattoomagiers. „Wer weiß, wozu du es irgendwann mal gebrauchen kannst.“ War es tatsächlich mehr als nur farbiger Körperschmuck? Worin unterschied es sich noch als dass es ein mit Magie hergestelltes Tattoo war? Was konnte es alles? Diesen Fragen nachhängend, suchte ich noch einen gescheiten Elektronikladen, um meine gestern kaputt gegangenen Kopfhörer zu ersetzen. Em war in Wolfsgestalt aus Versehen drauf getreten, wobei die Kopfhörer leider den Kürzeren gezogen hatten.

 

Nun besaß ich, was ich gewollt hatte, und sah keinen weiteren Grund, länger in Seattle zu bleiben. Also fuhr ich zurück auf den Highway. Zu dieser Jahreszeit standen die wenigen Laubbäume ohne ihr schmückendes Kleid und grüßten rechts und links wie Gerippe aus grauer Vorzeit. Wie immer bei diesem dunstigen Wetter lag ein Nebel der Bedrohlichkeit über den dichten Nadelwäldern. Die beherrschende Farbe war Grau, nirgendwo ließ sich auch nur eine andere Farbe blicken. Selbst das dunkle Grün der Bäume war nur noch verwaschen. Doch durch mein neues Tattoo gestärkt, fürchtete ich das Grau noch weniger als zuvor. Allerdings würde hier noch irgendetwas passieren. Das sagte mir mein Gefühl und das lag selten falsch.

Wie aus dem Nichts heraus erblickte ich am Scheitel einer Bergkuppe neben der Fahrbahn einen purpurfarbenen Fleck, der nicht verschwand. Als ich die Stelle erreichte, erkannte ich einen Mann, der einen purpurnen Mantel und purpurnen Spitzhut trug. Mir war nur eine Person bekannt, die in solch lächerlichem Aufzug in die Öffentlichkeit trat. Er lebte in zwei Welten. In der Welt oberhalb galt er als fremdartiger, aber harmloser Spinner. In der Welt unterhalb, in seiner Welt, besetzte er das höchste aller Ämter: er war der Meister. Wie bereits angemerkt, hielt ich nicht allzu viel von ihm und musste ihn nur in Notfällen kontaktieren. Diesen eher sporadischen Kontakt verdankte ich meiner Lebensweise. Ich logierte die meiste Zeit meines Lebens in der Welt oberhalb und gehörte damit zum äußersten Rand des Dunklen Kreises. Damit war ich am wenigsten abhängig vom Meister. Viele Mitglieder lebten die meiste Zeit oder gar ausschließlich unter der Erde und mussten daher alle Energie vom Meister beziehen. Es war ein Paradoxon: Wegen ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten hatten sie das unterirdische Exil gewählt, doch reine Magie fand man nur oberhalb der Erdoberfläche in Pflanzen und/oder Gestein. Oder der Meister, der in beiden Welten wandelte, gab einem großzügig von seinem scheinbar unerschöpflichen Energievorrat ab. Bei dieser Methode konnte man allerdings seine primäre Energiequelle nicht beeinflussen, weshalb die Energie wegen ihrer Eintönigkeit rasch an Kraft verlor. Der Meister bezog seine Magie nämlich meist nur von einer bestimmten Stelle. So band einen der Meister nur enger an sich, weil man ihn häufiger aufsuchen musste.

Ich schaute ihn weiterhin skeptisch an und als er mich bemerkte, wirkte er überrascht. Doch im nächsten Moment war ich es, die ihren Augen nicht mehr trauen konnte. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Renesmee neben dem Meister auf, knickste vor ihm und küsste den Ring an seiner rechten Hand. Dann beugte sie sich tiefer hinab und berührte die Spitzen seiner grotesken Schnabelschuhe. Er strich ihr über den Kopf und sie richtete sich auf. Das seltsame Bild verschwand, als ich um eine Biegung fuhr. Aber ich war mir beinahe 100-prozentig sicher, dass es sich bei der Untergebenen um Renesmee gehandelt hatte. Nur, was hatte Renesmee mit dem Dunklen Kreis zu schaffen? Wussten ihre Eltern davon? Oder Jake? Ich zweifelte stark daran, dass nun außer mir überhaupt jemand davon etwas ahnte. Über diese Begegnung grübelnd, fuhr ich zurück nach Hause.

  Als ich ankam, war Renesmee nirgends zu sehen. Also fragte ich Bella. Sie zuckte nur die Schultern und antwortete, dass sie nach Port Angeles gefahren sei, weil sie seit neuestem in einem Zumbakurs tanzte. Zumbakurs, das ich nicht lachte! Doch ich sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur. Jake stieß zu uns und deutete in den Garten.  
   „Embry wartet draußen auf dich“, sagte er. Ich ging aus der Terassentür. Embry saß etwas entfernt und beinahe unsichtbar vom Haus unter seinem Lieblingsbaum, einer intesiv duftenden Douglasie. Er schaute lächelnd auf, als ich auf ihn zu kam. Ich setzte mich zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. Er schob seinen rechten Ärmel hoch und präsentierte mir ein Tattoo. Um eine detailreich gestaltete, beinahe realistisch aussehende Rose wanden sich die Worte „Ich will Dich nie verlieren.“ Mit einem Finger fuhr ich darüber. Es klebte keine Folie darüber, was bedeutete, dass er schon länger haben musste. Aber ich hatte es noch nie zuvor bemerkt. Vielleicht hing das auch mit den überragenden Selbstheilungskräften der Gestaltwandler zusammen und er hatte erst seit wenigen Stunden. Jedenfalls war ich vor Überwältigung sprachlos und nur dazu imstande, ihn lang und innig zu küssen. Nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten, wollte auch ich ihm mein Tattoo zeigen. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er es sah. Im ersten Augenblick hatte es wenig mit unserer Beziehung zu tun und ich hatte es auch nicht als solches geplant gehabt hat. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, passte es doch ganz gut.   
   Er legte mir seinen Arm um die Schulter, zog mich an sich und murmelte: „Ich liebe Dich, Eve. So wie du bist.“ Das ließ mich rot anlaufen, aber ich zwang mich, in sein Gesicht zu sehen.  
   „Aber ich bin nicht perfekt“, wandte ich ein.   
  „Doch, das bist du. Mit all deinen Ecken und Kanten“, erwiderte er sanft lächelnd. Naa, das glaubte ich nicht. Aber eins wusste ich: dass er perfekt für mich war.   
   „Ich liebe Dich auch, Embry. Weil du für mich absolut vollkommen bist.“ Hut ab, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich zu solchem Kitsch fähig war. Aber es war absolut richtig. Ich liebte ihn und er war perfekt. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ich schob mich noch näher an ihn.

 

Wir lehnten aneinander ohne zu sprechen, bis der Abend kam. Im Laufe des Nachmittags hatten sich die dicken, schweren Regenwolken verzogen und einem blauen Himmel Platz gemacht. Jetzt überfluteten Gold und Purpur den Wald. Aus dem Dickicht tauchte Renesmee auf. Sie winkte uns. Ich erinnerte mich an das Bild, das ich auf der Rückfahrt aus Seattle gesehen hatte. Dem musste ich auf den Grund gehen.

   Also rief ich ihr zu: „Bella hat mir erzählt, dass du seit neuestem einen Zumbakurs besuchst. Wie war er denn?“ Während ich sie so ablenkte und in meiner direkten Nähe behielt, schaltete ich das Gedankenlesen ein. Viel würde ich vermutlich nicht herausfinden, da sie dieses nicht sehr elterntaugliche Geheimnis mit aller Macht vor Edward verbergen würde. Wir diskutierten also über die Vor- und Nachteile des Zumba. Dabei schaute ich mich in ihrem Kopf um. Es sah alles sehr ordentlich aus. Jede Erinnnerung, jeder Gedanke besaß eine eigene Schublade. Da alles fein säuberlich beschriftet war, wurde ich schnell fündig. In einem Kästchen mit der Aufschrift „Meister“ befanden sich ein mentales Foto des Meisters (in seinem lächerlichen Aufzug) und eine Erinnerung an ein Gespräch mit ihm. Da es sehr lange dauerte, kopierte ich es in mein eigenes Gedächtnis. Es funktionierte wie bei digitalen Dateien, die von einem Computer auf einen externen Datenspeicher gezogen wurden. Dann verließ ich ihren Kopf unbemerkt und wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander. Embry drückte mich etwas näher an sich, weil es immer kühler wurde, und küsste mich wieder auf die Stirn. Ich liebte seine Wärme und seine Zärtlichkeiten, die ich nicht allzu oft zuließ. Seit einigen Jahren hatte ich mir diesen Schutzschild aus Sarkasmus und Boshaftigkeit aufgebaut. Er war inzwischen mit meiner Persönlichkeit verwachsen und es war schwer, ihn ohne Bedenken loszulassen. Ich wusste, dass ich Em schon viel zu oft vergrault hatte und es tat mir wahnsinnig leid. Aber manchmal fühlte es sich so an, als hätte ich schon längst die Kontrolle über meine negativen Eigenschaften verloren. Aus dem Haus drang Jakes Stimme, die uns hineinrief. Wir erhoben uns schwerfällig. Aneinander gelehnt gingen wir ins Haus. Renesmee verhielt sich wie üblich. Sie saß neben ihrem Vater am Klavier und spielte mit ihm eine Sonate von Mozart. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut sie es vor ihm verbergen konnte. Bella gesellte sich zu uns und betrachtete verträumt das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben.


	6. Das Gespräch

Den nächsten Tag wollte ich nur Embry widmen. Es gab einiges von meiner Seite wieder gut zu machen und überhaupt hatten wir in den letzten turbulenten Wochen allgemein nur wenig Zeit füreinander gehabt. Daher hatte ich ihm eine Wandertour vorgeschlagen, weitab von allen Vampiren und nicht an der schicksalsvollen Höhle vorbei, die uns noch vor wenigen Tagen beschäftigt hatte. Nach einem kräftigen Frühstück schulterten wir unsere Rucksäcke und machten uns auf den Weg. Wir wollten nicht nur weit wandern, sondern auch eine Nacht in der Wildnis verbringen. Als Hexe und mit einem Gestaltwandler an meiner Seite machte ich mir sehr geringe Sorgen um unsere Sicherheit. Auch wenn es da draußen vor Schwarzbären, Luchsen und Kojoten nur so wimmelte und wir möglicherweise einem der wenigen Berglöwen begegnen sollten. Aber eigentlich waren diese Tiere, so wie wir magischen Wesen, scheu und lebten zurückgezogen tief im Wald. Dorthin wollten wir jetzt.   
Der Wald beginnt keine fünf Meter vom Anwesen der Cullens entfernt. Er umringt den See und breitet sich bis zur Westküste aus. Im Osten gibt es mehr Brachflächen und einspurige Straßen, dennoch ist der nächste zivilisierte Posten Kilometer entfernt. Perfekte Bedingungen für eine Vampirfamilie also.   
   Embry und ich schlugen uns Richtung Südwest in den Wald hinein. Wir wollten es heute bis zum Lake Ozette schaffen und dort unser Quartier aufschlagen. Das waren ungefähr zwanzig Kilometer, was in einem Tag zu schaffen sein sollte. Kaum hatten wir die Baumgrenze passiert, veränderte sich die Natur mit einem Schlag. Das Licht wurde matter, die ganze Luft um uns herum schimmerte grünlich und alle Geräusche klangen wie durch Watte. Die Bäume standen eng zusammen, sodass wir nur hintereinander laufen konnten. Zu unseren Füßen wuchsen Farne und wir fanden unseren Weg auf weichem Moos. Nachdem wir einige hundert Meter schweigend zurückgelegt hatten, blieb Embry plötzlich stehen und drehte sich lächelnd zu mir um. Ohne ein Wort reichte er mir seine Hand. Ich nahm sie schweigend aber lächelnd. Jetzt war das Wandern zwar wesentlich schwieriger, aber auch viel schöner.   
Nach eineinhalb Stunden machten wir eine Rast auf einer der wenigen Lichtungen in diesem Teil des Waldes.   
   "Jetzt sag mal, Eve, wie fühlst du dich im Beisein all dieser Vampire?", fing Embry zwischen zwei Bissen von seinem Brötchen an. Ich stutzte kurz, wusste auch erst gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Mit der Wahrheit, dass die Gegenwart mir nämlich nichts ausmachte, weil ich sie eigentlich als unnötig erachtete, konnte ich schlecht herausrücken.   
   "Naja", hub ich an, "die unterschwellige Aggression und Abneigung mancher Vampire mir gegenüber zerrt mitunter schon an meinen Nerven. Aber wesentlich mehr beschäftigt mich das Kommen der Volturi. Das, was ich über sie gehört habe, gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Die Cullens begegnen ihnen mit an Angst grenzender Ehrfurcht, die ich einfach nicht verstehen kann." Embry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
   "Und was hast du dann für sie übrig wenn weder Angst noch Ehrfurcht?" Öhm, Verachtung? Todeswünsche?  
    "Ich weiß nicht, ihre Drohung ist so unkonkret, man kann sich nicht wirklich fürchten, aber unwohl ist einem trotzdem. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?"  
    Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde die Drohung allerdings sehr konkret. Was immer sie vorhaben, es wird darin enden, dass wir getrennt werden. Und das will ich nicht.“ Damit lehnte er sich zu mir herüber und küsste mich begierig. Ich ließ meinen Apfel fallen und lehnte mich ihm entgegen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, meine Beine aus dem Schneidersitz zu entknoten und auf die Knie zu gehen. Wir küssten uns lang und innig, dann wanderte seine Hand plötzlich zum Reißverschluss meiner Hose. Ich nahm sie sanft weg, während ich ihn weiterküsste. Manchmal vergaß er, dass mir nichts an Sex lag. Aber damit konnte ich leben, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, auf dem weiten Erdenrund einen anderen Asexuellen zufällig zu treffen, ist eben sehr gering. Er löste sich kurz, um mir „Entschuldigung“ zuzuflüstern, dann küsste er mich wieder.

Er sah zu mir und lächelte mich an. Dann griff er nach meiner Hand, führte sie zu seinem Mund und küsste sie sanft.   
   "Evelyn, du bist wundervoll", flüsterte er beinahe ehrfürchtig. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, streckte meine andere Hand aus und wischte ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn.   
   "Du bist noch viel wundervoller", gab ich leise zurück. Er verdrehte lachend die Augen und setzte sich auf. Dann packten wir unser Picknick zusammen und brachen wieder zur Wanderung auf. Durch unsere in Himmelgucken ausgeartete Pause hatten wir fast eine Stunde verloren. Also, verloren war natürlich der falsche Ausdruck. Dennoch fehlte uns diese Zeit zum Wandern. Hinzu kam, dass sich am Himmel wieder einmal dickbauchige Wolken zusammenbrauten, die nichts Gutes verhießen. Kaum hatten wir alles wieder in den Rucksäcken verstaut und unsere Regenjacken angelegt, öffnete der Himmel auch schon seine Schleusen. So ein Bockmist. Trotz des Regens gingen wir zurück in den Wald, hier, so nah bei den Cullens, wollten wir unser Lager nicht aufschlagen. Außerdem gab es da eine nette kleine Hütte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch vom Lake Ozette entfernt, in die wir uns retten könnten, sollte es für eine Nacht im Zelt zu ungemütlich werden.   
  So schlugen wir uns weitere zwei Stunden durch dichtes Unterholz und strömenden Regen. Gut, im Moment war unsere Wanderung nicht halb so romantisch, wie ich mir das anfangs vorgestellt hatte. Aber immerhin machten wir etwas gemeinsam. Und erreichten hoffentlich bald diese verfluchte Hütte. Trotz all unserer Schutzkleidung waren wir nass bis auf die Haut. Einen Gestaltwandler mit erhöhter Körpertemperatur juckte das wenig. Ich hatte bei der Verteilung der Superkräfte in der Hinsicht weniger Glück. Und herumlaufen wie eine lebendige Fackel wollte ich auch nicht. Plötzlich blieb Embry stehen und schaute mich an.  
    "Es reicht mir. Ich verwandle mich jetzt und trag dich zur Hütte." Ich nickte. Eine fantastische Idee! Mir war es auch genug. Von außen tropfte es in meinen Nacken und von innen schwitzte ich trotz der relativ kühlen Temperaturen. Ich fühlte mich wie in einer Sauna. Embry zog sich also aus und stopfte seine Sachen in seinen Rucksack, den er dann mir gab. Ich schulterte ihn schwungvoll über meinen eigenen, während aus Embry mein kleiner pelziger Freund wurde. Er ging in die Knie, so dass ich mit dem extra Gewicht aufsitzen konnte, dann ging es los. Ich krallte mich fest in sein Nackenfell, um nicht heruntergeschleudert zu werden. Embry schien es wirklich sehr eilig zu haben.   
  Keine fünf Minuten später, so kam es mir zumindest vor, erreichten wir die Blockhütte, ein einsamer Außenposten von La Push im Territorium eines anderen Indianerstammes, der aufgrund eines komplizierten Abkommens aber zu den Quileute gehörte. Ich schlitterte von Embrys Rücken und begutachtete das Häuschen. Im Gegensatz zu den Hütten in La Push war es nicht rot und weiß gestrichen, sondern nur mit einer durchsichtigen Holzlasur versehen. Die Tür schloss ebenerdig ab, es gab auch keine Veranda. Dafür auf drei von vier Seiten Fenster. Ich blickte durch eines neben der Tür hinein – die letzte Putzaktion schien eine Weile her zu sein - und bemerkte erleichtert, dass niemand unmittelbar vor uns auf die Idee gekommen war, hier zu übernachten. Ich drückte die Klinke herunter und betrat vorsichtig den etwas angestaubten Raum. Direkt gegenüber der Tür war ein Kamin in die Wand gemauert, der aber schon lange kein Feuer gesehen hatte. Daneben lag ein Stapel trockenen Holzes, dessen ich mir zuerst annahm. Ich schichtete ein paar Scheite im Kamin auf, beschwor ein Feuer um meine Hand und entzündete damit das Holz. Es flackerte noch etwas unentschlossen, ehe es sich langsam weiterfraß und wohlige Wärme verbreitete. Ich stand auf und schaute mich um. In der rechten hinteren Ecke stand ein recht hart aussehendes Bett, wohl ursprünglich für eine Person gedacht, aber für eine Nacht konnten sich auch zwei Leute, die sehr gut miteinander auskamen, hineinquetschen. Davor war noch etwas Platz für einen sehr schmalen Tisch und zwei Stühle. Auf der Seite gegenüber vom Bett drängten sich eine Kupferwanne, ein Zinkbottich und ein Hocker hinter einen schon ziemlich abgewetzten Vorhang. Das war es auch schon an Einrichtung. Naja, für eine Nacht reichte es. Embry hatte sich inzwischen etwas  angezogen. Ich öffnete das Fenster, vor dem der Brunnen stand, und beschwor aus dem Brunnen einen Wasserfinger, der elegant durch das Fenster glitt, ehe er geräuschvoll in die Wanne plätscherte. Sobald die Wanne voll war, erhitzte ich sie von unten, bis all das Wasser darin wohlig warm blubberte. Wir entledigten uns all unserer Sachen, hängten sie über die Stühle zum Trocknen auf und hüpften dann zusammen in die Wanne.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Bad schlüpften wir in unsere Wechselsachen. Dann rückten wir den Tisch und die Hocker ans Feuer und machten uns über unsere Vorräte her. Ich kochte uns Tee und Embry briet ein paar Würstchen. Dazu hatten wir noch ein Stück selbstgebackenes Brot von Bella. So saßen wir gemeinsam am Kamin und starrten in die Flammen. Schon bald stellte sich bei Embry die Müdigkeit ein. Er kletterte ins Bett und recht schnell drang ein sanftes Schnarchen aus seinem Schlafsack. Ich dagegen konnte trotz all der Vorkommnisse dieses Tages partout nicht schlafen. Also nahm ich mir die Unterhaltung vor, die ich mir gestern von Renesmee “geborgt” hatte. Es könnte jetzt etwas kompliziert werden, da ich das ganze aus Nessies Perspektive erlebe und nicht wie ein außenstehender Betrachter. Na, mal sehen, was es da so Interessantes zu erfahren gab.

Es war dunkel und feucht in dem Kellergang, zu dem mich der Hutzelzwerg Bartley geführt hatte. Wie ich dahin gekommen bin, weiß ich nicht, weil ich immer eine Augenbinde tragen muss. Zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit, wie der Meister bei jedem Treffen betonte. Vor mir huschte eine Ratte über den Boden. Anfangs hatte ich mich noch geekelt, worüber sich Bartley immer köstlich amüsiert hatte. Inzwischen aber machte mir all das Ungeziefer, das die inoffiziellen Teile des Kreises bevölkerte, nichts mehr aus. Dafür war ich zu oft hier gewesen. Wir kamen an eine schwere Eichentür, Bartley sprach eine Beschwörungsformel, dann schritten wir weiter zügig voran. Es ging um mehrere Ecken, ehe wir zum Portal ins intimum sanctum gelangten. Ihre überbordende Ornamentik mit den ätherisch leuchtenden Ranken und geheimnisvollen Zeichen gebot mir zum wiederholten Male Ehrfurcht. Bartley verbeugte sich ehrerbietig und zog sich dann zurück. Er hatte keinen Zutritt zum Refugium des Meisters. Ich legte meine rechte Hand auf die Stelle, an der sich normalerweise der Türknauf  befand, schloss die Augen und drückte dann meine Lippen auf den Mund des auf die Tür aufgemalten Abbilds des Meisters. Lautlos schwang die Tür auf und offenbarte einen weitläufigen Thronsaal. Alles war in blaues Licht getaucht und in der Mitte der großen Halle erhob sich ein knapp vier Meter hoher Thron, der auf einem Sockel aus versteinerten Tentakeln die Szene beherrschte. Darauf saß der Meister, mit seinem lächerlichen Spitzhut auf dem Kopf, und schien in Gedanken versunken. Doch als er mich kommen hörte, richtete er sich auf, wandte sich zu mir und lächelte.   
   „Ah, Renesmee! Es ist gut, dich zu sehen. Ich hatte heute so viele ungehorsame Mitglieder, die ich leider bestrafen musste, dass ich ganz deprimiert bin. Wie schön ist es da, jemanden zu sehen, der mich noch als Respektsperson betrachtet und gehorcht. Komm zu mir“, gurrte er und schwebte die Treppe herunter. Ich verneigte mich vor ihm und küsste seinen Ring,  beugte ich mich weiter vor und berührte seine Schnabelschuhe. Dann richtete ich mich auf. Wir stiegen die Treppe hinauf zur Plattform. Der Meister deutete auf einen Lehnstuhl neben seinem Thron. „Nun, setz Dich Renesmee. Ich habe etwas Tee und Kekse vorbereitet und wir werden heute einfach ein bisschen plaudern. Ich habe dich ja bereits mit den Worten empfangen, dass du eine der wenigen bist, denen ich noch vertrauen kann. Erst heute wieder hatte ich einen schlimmen Fall des Verrats. Emilio, du kennst Emilio, nicht wahr?“ Ich nickte und mir schwante plötzlich Übles. Wenn der Meister in diesem süßlichen Ton sprach, konnte es sich um nichts Gutes handeln. Ich brachte aber keinen Einwand, den hätte er erstens geflissentlich überhört und zweitens hätte es sowieso nichts genützt: ich war zwar eine seiner Vertrauten, Entscheidungen traf der Meister aber weiterhin allein nach seinem Gutdünken. Er fuhr fort. „Nun, Emilio hat mich ganz furchtbar enttäuscht. Ganz furchtbar. Ich wollte ihm ja all diesen Unannehmlichkeiten nicht aussetzen, aber wer die Gesetze bricht, muss bestraft werden, nicht wahr?“ Er sah mich prüfend an, sodass ich wieder nur nicken konnte. Noch ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. „Unannehmlichkeiten“ ist im Sprachgebrauch des Meisters nur ein Euphemismus für pure Qual und Folter. Das hatte ich inzwischen gelernt. Nach meiner knappen Bestätigung sprach der Meister weiter und mein wahres Grausen begann. „Also, wo soll ich anfangen? Nun, überführt wurde Emilio von Angelo, zwar seinem besten Freund doch auch einem meiner treuesten Diener. Ich habe Angelo wahrlich nicht um den Zwiespalt, in dem er steckte, beneidet, als er mir davon berichtete. Es hat sich so zugetragen. Neulich, nein, lass mich präziser sein, vorgestern kam Angelo zu mir mit einem leidenden Blick, um Bericht zu erstatten. Er habe Emilio gesehen, wie er aus einem Gebüsch herausspähte. Das Objekt seiner Observierung nun, das kannst du dir vielleicht überhaupt nicht denken, war seine Schwester. So ein armer, schwacher Tor! Vor Jahren, als er den Eid schwor, hat er auch seiner Familie entsagt. Dir ist das nicht widerfahren, da deine Familie eine ganz besondere ist, aber normalerweise verfahre ich so mit jedem, der Einlass begehrt in den erlauchten Kreis, den ich um mich gescharrt habe. Doch an diesem Tag hat er seinen Eid gebrochen. Obwohl ich Emilio immer geschätzt habe, musste ich die dafür vorgesehene Strafe walten lassen. Ich ließ ihn in den Kerker bringen und dort verbrachte er die Nacht ohne Wasser oder Nahrung, ehe ich ihn besuchte. Ein allerletztes Mal wollte ich ihm diese Ehre noch zu teil werden lassen. Ich befragte ihn also recht gründlich zu seinen Tatmotiven, weshalb er so sträflich den Eid und mein Vertrauen verraten konnte. Er beteuerte immer wieder, dass es das erste Mal gewesen sei und er es nie wieder tun werde. Da lachte ich. Natürlich würde er es nie wieder tun, denn ab sofort wäre der Kerker sein Zuhause. Er blieb uneinsichtig und so ließ er mir nur eine Wahl: ich musste ihm seine Magie entziehen. Dieser unseligen Prozedur hast du noch nie beigewohnt und ich hoffe für dich, dass du es nie ertragen musst. Es sind mitleidige Kreaturen, die sie überstehen müssen und am Ende nichts als ein Häuflein Elend sind. Ja, das muss ich ganz offen so gestehen. Ich wünsche niemandem, dies je erleiden zu müssen.“ Die funkelnde Mordlust und Freude an Leid in seinen Augen strafte seiner Worte Lügen. Ehe mir etwas einfiel, was ich darauf erwidern konnte, fuhr er schon fort: „Aber genug der Schauergeschichten! Wie geht es dir, liebste Renesmee? Was macht deine Familie? Dein Verlobter? Geht es ihnen auch gut?“ Ich nickte und wollte ihm schon antworten, da riss urplötzlich ein unseliger Schmerz meine Gedanken auseinander. Irgendetwas stimmte mit meiner Familie nicht, ich fühlte es tief in mir.   
    „Meister“, flüsterte ich mit brüchiger Stimme, „meine Familie, etwas stimmt nicht. Ich muss gehen, bitte, lasst mich gehen.“ Er sah mich einen Moment skeptisch an, legte die Hand auf meine Stirn und schloss die Augen. Er las meine Gedanken. Anscheinend schien ihn das, was er sah, zu befriedigen, denn er nickte nur und deutete mit der Hand zur Tür.  
    „Geh und stelle sicher, dass alles wieder gut wird.“ Damit war ich entlassen und floh so schnell ich konnte aus dem verfluchten Thronsaal.

 

Das war ja höchst interessant! Renesmee war also eine der engsten Vertrauten des Meisters. So viel Schneid für ein Selbstmordkommando hatte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Denn es war klar, dass der Meister das nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe praktizierte. Irgendetwas wirklich Lukratives musste für ihn aus dieser Abmachung herausspringen und Renesmee würde nicht gut dabei wegkommen. Das hatten alle direkten Verträge mit dem Meister nun mal so an sich. Ich hatte damals die "Mitgliedschaft” mit einem seiner Handlanger geschlossen, sodass ich nur die Restriktion erfüllen musste, mich nie gegen den Meister zu wenden. Ansonsten aber konnte ich frei das Netzwerk von magischen Wesen nutzen. Ich hatte mit dem Meister bisher nur einmal in meinem Leben eine längere Zeit in einem Raum verbringen müssen, wurde aber nicht zu einer Unterhaltung mit ihm gezwungen. Das war zur Einhundertjahrfeier (jaja, so alt ist der Meister schon) des Kreises vor zwei Jahren. Da war ich fünfzehn, wie euch sicherlich nicht entgangen ist und ihr fragt euch nun zurecht, wie ich erstens zum Kreis gekommen bin und was zum Teufel ich mir zweitens eigentlich dabei gedacht hatte. Nun, ich bin eher zufällig auf die Organisation gestoßen. Nach dem Ausbruch meiner Magie zog ich mich immer in die weitläufigen Wälder rund um Derry zurück, um ungestört zu üben und um dabei auch niemanden zu schaden. Denn eine Anfängerhexe kann sehr wohl eine Gefahr für ihre Umwelt darstellen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte mich Estrela de Silva noch nicht aufgespürt und so musste ich für mich alleine trainieren. Eines Tages hatte ich mich besonders weit in die Wildnis vorgewagt. An einer von Menschen bisher unberührten Quelle ließ ich mich nieder, um meine Wasserbändigerqualitäten zu verbessern. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Also hielt ich inne und forderte meinen Beobachter heraus aus seinem Versteck. Er kam tatsächlich. Damals war ich mit den Eigenheiten und zahlreichen Facetten der magischen Welt noch nicht vertraut und so hielt ich ihn für einen Eremiten, einen gutmütigen Spinner, der im Einklang mit der Natur lebte. Denn so sah er aus: weißer, langer Bart, grobe Kutte aus Leinen und spargeldürr. In Wahrheit, so stellte sich jedoch heraus, war es ein Kräutermagier, wobei er jedoch die Magie vom Meister erhalten hatte und er sich die Kundigkeit über Kräuter über die Jahrzehnte selbst angeeignet hatte. Er war fasziniert von meinen Fähigkeiten und fragte mich, ob ich ein bevorzugtes Subjekt des Meisters sei, denn nur diese erhielten normalerweise solch eine Ausstattung. Ich verneinte und stellte mich als naturbegabte Hexe vor. Sofort war der Eremit aus dem Häuschen und schwärmte mir vom Dunklen Kreis vor. Dort wären Wesen wie er und ich keine Außenseiter, sondern würden einander gegenseitig achten und bei der Weiterentwicklung ihrer Talente behilflich sein. Das klang und klingt, ich muss ganz ehrlich sein, wahnsinnig verlockend. Versucht euch, in meine Lage zu versetzen. Ich war seit einigen Tagen eine mit vollständiger Magie ausgestatte Hexe. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte und war mir auch vollends bewusst, dass ich nichtmagischen Menschen nie wieder ebenbürtig sein würde, sondern Außenseiter bliebe. Und jetzt kam dieser bärtige Mann daher und erzählte mir von einer Vereinigung, in der _unzählige_ Wesen wie ich verkehrten und sich auch noch bei der Ausübung halfen. Wenn ihr euch das vorstellen könnt, dann versteht ihr vielleicht, dass ich mich zum “Abschluss” einer “Mitgliedschaft” hinreißen ließ. Allerdings drängte ich von Anfang an darauf, so viel Unabhängigkeit wie nur möglich behalten zu dürfen. So würde ich mich also nur an der Oberfläche mit dem Kräutermagier und einigen seiner Kameraden treffen, um mit ihnen zu üben. Ich wollte nichts mit dem Meister zu tun haben, der mir immer suspekter wurde, je schwärmerischer der Bärtige von ihm berichtete. So vollzogen wir eine abgespeckte Form des eigentlichen Aufnahmerituals und ich wurde Teil des äußersten Ring des Kreises. Das hat mir in der Anfangsphase tatsächlich ungemein geholfen. Besonders übernahm ich von ihm einen Teil seines schier unerschöpflichen Wissens über Heilkräuter. Und so kam ich also zum Kreis.   
  Jetzt war ich noch aufgekratzter als zuvor. Was sollte ich nur mit mir anstellen? Embry ließ ich lieber den Schlaf der Gerechten schlafen. Ich stahl mich aus dem Bett und hockte mich vor den kalten Kamin. Das Feuerholz war noch nicht ganz zu Asche zerfallen, sodass ich es noch einmal entzünden konnte, um mich daran zu wärmen. Ich hielt die Hände vor die Flammen und dachte kurz darüber nach, Bella über den Umgang ihrer Tochter in Kenntnis zu setzen. Aber die Idee verwarf ich schnell wieder. Das gehörte nicht zu meinem Verantwortungsbereich. Und außerdem könnte sich daraus noch ein sehr unterhaltsamer Konflikt entspinnen, denn ich war mir sehr sicher, dass Nessies Familie das mit keinem Deut gutheißen würde.  Ach ja, ich dachte schon wieder ungezogen.   
In die Flammen starren wurde langsam auch langweilig und außerdem drohte mein Fuß einzuschlafen, darum erhob ich mich und tappte zum Fenster. Draußen gab es auch nichts Aufregendes zu sehen. Ich seufzte. Also ging ich zurück ins Bett und schlüpfte in meinen Schlafsack. Vielleicht schlief ich ja doch noch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen piekte mich etwas in den Rücken. Nach meiner grausigen, halbdurchwachten Nacht konnte ich das nicht gebrauchen. Blind schlug ich um mich. Da packten mich plötzlich starke Hände und hielten meine Gelenke fest.   
   "Wach auf, Eve! Es ist inzwischen fast zehn", sagte Embry sanft, als ich die Augen aufschlug. Er ließ meine Hände los und ich rieb mir den nichtexistenten Schlaf aus den Augen. "Du siehst schlecht aus", stellte er amüsiert fest und wandte sich dem Kessel zu, in dem heißes Wasser brodelte. Ich schälte mich aus dem Schlafsack und setzte mich auf. Gerädert war gar kein Ausdruck. "Was war denn die Nacht los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du nicht gut geschlafen." Er drückte mir einen Trinkbecher mit Tee in die Hand und setzte sich neben mich. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Zu gerne würde ich ihm von Nessies Erinnerung erzählen. Diese Geheimniskrämerei machte einen ja ganz wuschig. Aber ich konnte nicht. Warum musste dieser blöde Edward auch die Gabe des Gedankenlesens beherrschen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf.   
    "Keine Ahnung, wieso genau. Ich glaube, ich brauche einfach meinen Platz beim Schlafen. Und dann musste ich doch wieder an die Volturi denken, obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte, es auf unserem Ausflug nicht zu tun." Das mit dem Platz stimmte tatsächlich. Ich lag gern in Embrys Armen, aber immer in wenigstens einem Doppelbett (bei den Cullens hatten wir sogar ein überdimensioniertes Himmelbett im Zimmer) und nicht auf so einer schmalen Pritsche.

  



	7. Das mysteriöse Haus

 

Nach einem ziemlich kargen Frühstück machten wir uns wieder auf den Rückweg. Das Wetter hatte sich weitgehend beruhigt, es regnete nicht mehr. Wir schulterten unsere Rucksäcke und traten hinaus in den Wald. Zurück wollten wir einen anderen Weg einschlagen und nördlicher gehen. Es war ein wesentlich angenehmeres Wandern als gestern, viel hatten wir uns dennoch nicht zu erzählen. Hand in Hand, aber schweigend, stakten wir durch den Wald, der sich dunkel und bedrohlich über uns lehnte.   
Plötzlich knisterte es hinter uns, zunächst einmal, sodass wir es fast vergaßen. Doch dann knisterte es erneut, lauter und näher diesmal. Wir sahen uns an und rückten noch näher zusammen. Immer kürzer wurden die Abstände zwischen dem Rascheln, bis es schließlich direkt neben uns anhielt. Ich hätte die Hand ausstrecken und es berühren können. Doch was war es?   
   „Ich höre es atmen“, flüsterte Embry unvermittelt in mein Ohr. Vor Schreck machte ich einen kleinen Satz nach vorne.   
   „Erschreck mich nicht so“, zischte ich so leise wie möglich. Dann schaute ich auf die Stelle, von der eben noch das mysteriöse Rascheln gekommen war. Jetzt stand dort ein etwas gelangweilt dreinschauendes Reh und kaute genüsslich vor sich hin. Da musste ich herzlich lachen. Das scheuchte das Reh auf und es suchte in großen Sprüngen das Weite. „Wusstest du, dass dort ein Reh stand?“, fragte ich Embry immer noch lachend.   
   „Zumindest war mir klar, dass uns kein Raubtier einen Besuch abstattete“, sagte er neckend und legte mir den Arm um die Schultern. So setzten wir unsere Wanderung fort. Zwei weitere ereignislose Stunden vergingen.

Das Dornengestrüpp wurde immer dichter, das kam mir eigenartig vor in diesen Breitengraden, die normalerweise geprägt waren von Moos und hochstehenden Nadelbäumen. Die Dornen rissen an meiner Kleidung, bis die oberste Schicht nachgab und sich in Fetzen auflöste.   
Als ich schon dachte, die Dornenbüsche gingen immer so weiter, sah ich es zwischen den Bäumen hell schimmern. Nach einigen weiteren zähen Metern traten wir völlig unerwartet auf eine Lichtung. Besonders daran war, dass inmitten hüfthohen, wogenden Grases ein altes, halb verfallenes Haus stand. Trotz seines unsicheren Zustands strahlte es immer noch eine Aura größter Hochherrschaftlichkeit aus. An einer Ecke saß ein Turm mit schiefergedecktem Dach, in dem einige Löcher klafften. Der gelbe Putz war an manchen Stellen abgebröckelt, größtenteils aber intakt. Auf der uns zugewandten Seite blickten uns etwa ein Dutzend vergitterte Fenster entgegen, einige waren blind vor Schmutz. Je mehr wir uns der Eingangstür näherten, über der ein imposanter, efeubewachsener Balkon thronte, desto bedrohlicher schien sie über uns aufzuragen.   
   „Wahnsinn!“, entfuhr es mir, als ich das Gebäude in Augenschein nahm.  
    „Hast du nie eine Lichtung gesehen? Und wieso schaust du überhaupt nach oben?“ Embry klang sehr überrascht. Ich wandte mich an in, verwundert.  
    „Ja, siehst du dieses alte Haus denn nicht?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
     „Ich sehe hier nichts, schon gar kein Haus.“ Seltsam. Das Haus stand unübersehbar in der Mitte der Lichtung. Ich sah ihn noch einmal an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Also ging ich allein auf das Portal zu. Kaum hatte ich den Knauf berührt, schrie Embry hinter mir auf. „Eve, wo bist du?“, rief er. Ich schaute mich um. Ich konnte ihn immer noch sehen. Was also war hier los? Den Griff loslassend, streckte ich meine Hand aus und zog ihn zu mir.   
   „Bleib eng bei mir, okay?“, schärfte ich ihm ein, dann versuchte ich wieder, das Tor zu öffnen.   
   „Wow!“, flüsterte Embry neben mir, als wir in einer weitläufigen Eingangshalle standen. Über uns schwankte ein kristallener Kronleuchter gefährlich in einer durchwehenden Böe hin und her. Von der Eingangshalle, die mit einem löchrigen, aber hochwertig wirkenden Teppich ausgelegt war, gingen ein halbes Dutzend Türen ab und eine breite Wendeltreppe führte ins Obergeschoss. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dieses Haus mehr war als nur ein herrschaftliches, wenn auch heruntergekommenes Heim. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass Embry das Gebäude erst dann wahrnehmen konnte, als wir es betreten hatten, ließ auf magischen Einfluss schließen. Außerdem fühlte ich eine Art elektrische Spannung, die sich in einem Flimmern am Rand des Blickfelds äußerte. Sobald man sich darauf konzentrierte, verschwand beziehungsweise wanderte an den neuen Rand. Es herrschte relativ diffuses Licht, es waren gerade einmal Umrisse zu erkennen. Darum erschuf ich um beide Hände herum einen Feuerball, um unseren Erkundungsgang zu erleuchten. Auf jeder Fläche lag Staub und in den dunklen Ecken raschelte es. Wir näherten uns der nächstgelegenen Tür. Als ich den Knauf berührte, kribbelten meine Fingerspitzen. Um auszuschließen, dass es sich dabei um elektrischen Strom handelte, betätigte ich den Lichtschalter neben mir. Es blieb dunkel. Das Kribbeln ignorierend, öffnete ich die Tür und linste hinein. Dahinter verbarg sich die Küche mit unzähligen stumpfen Kupfertöpfen und -pfannen, verrußten Herdplatten und Holzregalen voller Tongefäße. Ich schloss die Tür wieder. Hier gab es irgendwo etwas Interessantes, aber nicht in der Küche. Trotz meiner Warnung hatte sich Embry von mir entfernt und schaute sich auf eigene Faust um.  
   „Eve!“, rief er und winkte mich zur Tür direkt hinter der Wendeltreppe. Obwohl sie so versteckt lag, war diese Tür wesentlich wertvoller gestaltet als die zur Küche. „Ich kann sie nicht öffnen“, erklärte er und demonstrierte mir, was er meinte. Er versuchte den Knauf zu fassen, stieß aber ungefähr zwei Zentimeter davor auf ein unsichtbares Hindernis. Ich versuchte es selbst, kam aber auch nicht weiter. Ich verengte meine Augen, fixierte das Türschloss und schoss einen Feuerball ab. Die rohe Gewalt zeigte Wirkung. In der Tür klaffte ein Loch und Embry trat sie ein. Ich musste noch nicht einmal den Raum betreten, da traf mich die Magie wie eine Wand. Selbst Embry zitterte ein wenig. Die Magie hier war so stark, dass sie in bläulichen, halbdurchsichtigen Wellen durch die Luft schwappte. Doch nicht nur das war besonders an diesem Raum. Er stach auch durch seinen Zustand und seine Einrichtung aus all der Verwahrlosung um uns herum heraus. Alle Möbel glänzten wie neu, der Teppich war intakt und besonders flauschig. An den Wänden hingen, wenn mich mein marginaler Kunstverstand nicht im Stich ließ, besonders teure und rare Bilder. Über jedem Rahmen war eine Kupferlampe angebracht, die aufflackerten, als wir endgültig eintraten. Ich schaute mich genauer um. Da entdeckte ich hinter einem schweren, purpurfarbenen Sessel eine Halskette. Ich ging hin und bückte mich, um es zu untersuchen. Es war golden, leicht angelaufen und auf der Vorderseite war im Relief eine französische Lilie abgebildet. An einer Seite befand sich ein Schnappverschluss, den ich jetzt öffnete. Sobald ich das Bild im Innern sah, sog ich scharf Luft ein. Aus dem Medaillon lächelten mich Bella, Edward und Jacob an und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand _Plus que ma propre vie._ Die Halskette gehörte Renesmee! Aber was hatte es hier zu suchen? Dann machte es klick. Eigentlich hätte ich schon allein bei der vorherrschenden Farbe und der enormen Menge an Magie, die hier waberte, stutzig werden müssen. Sobald mir klar wurde, wo wir uns befanden, war ich in Alarmbereitschaft.  
    „Embry!“, rief ich leise und sah mich suchend um. Ah, wo war er denn jetzt schon wieder abgeblieben? Auf allen Vieren kroch ich um die Sessel herum. Ich fand ihn vor einer mysteriösen Apparatur in der Wand, die verschiedene bunte Edelsteinknöpfe und kupferfarbene Hebel aufwies. Embry war im Begriff, einen davon zu betätigen. Ich stürzte hervor und riss ihn an den Schultern zurück, ehe er einen großen Fehler begehen konnte. Ich hielt ihn noch einen Moment fest und sah mich nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten um. Da war zum einen die demolierte Tür und zum anderen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein großes Bleiglasfenster, das aber wahrscheinlich ebenfalls auf irgendeine Art gesichert war. „Embry, du musst jetzt wirklich bei mir bleiben. Wir sind in Gefahr, der Meister wird bald hier sein.“ Mit diesen Worten machte ich uns beide unsichtbar. Unter meinem Schutzschild konnte ich Embry sehen, wie er sofort hellwach war und in Verteidigungsmodus schaltete. Hand in Hand bahnten wir unseren Weg zur Tür. Als die Eingangshalle in Sicht kam, blieb ich vor Schreck stehen. Der Meister war eingetroffen, vermutlich aber gerade erst einen Augenblick zuvor. Er hatte den Schaden an seinem Heiligtum noch nicht entdeckt. Aber das würde jeden Moment passieren. Wir mussten uns also beeilen. Embry und ich setzten uns gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Der Meister blickte plötzlich in unsere Richtung. Sein Gesicht formte sich zu einer siegreichen Grimasse, doch ich hoffte, dass er nur den Ort des Interessanten erkannt hatte und nicht unter unseren Schutz sehen konnte. Wir mussten uns beeilen, wenn wir vor ihm die Tür erreichen wollten. Embry schien das gleiche zu denken, denn wir setzten uns gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Doch der Meister war schneller als wir. Er überbrückte die Distanz über die Raum-Zeit-Schleuse und erschien direkt im Zimmer.   
    „Wer ist da?“, fragte er mit misstönender Bariton und drehte sich langsam einmal um die eigene Achse. Den Atem angehalten, schlichen wir vorsichtig um ihn herum zum Ausgang. Als er uns den Rücken zudrehte, wagten wir den Sprung zur Tür. Ich vergewisserte mich, dass er uns nicht gesehen hatte. Er blickte immer noch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Über den staubigen Boden der Eingangshalle tappten wir zum rettenden Ufer. Ich wunderte mich schon, warum der Meister nicht aufmerksamer war. Da berührte ich den Knauf der Haustür. Aus dem Rahmen brachen plötzlich Seile hervor, die auf uns zielten.   
    „Aha!“, hörte ich den Meister triumphierend ausrufen. Er eilte zur Tür. Um uns herum formten die Seile eine Art Kokon, der sich immer enger um uns schlingen wollte. Angesichts der Bedrohung war ich wie gelähmt, ich brachte nicht einmal mehr den simpelsten Zauber zustande. Ich wurde steif wie ein Brett. Da umfasste Embry meine Handgelenke und führte meine Hände zu seinen Schultern.   
   „Halt dich gut fest“, flüsterte er. Ich klammerte mich an ihn und spürte das Zittern seines Körpers. Das Fell spross auf seiner Haut, seine Kleidung riss und am Ende saß ich auf dem mir gut bekannten grauen Wolf. Seine Verwandlung hatte die Seile gesprengt und auch den Türrahmen. Wir galoppierten von dannen und ich wagte noch einen Blick zurück. Der Meister stand in der Tür und jagte uns einen Blitz nach dem anderen nach, doch er verfehlte sein Ziel, weil Embry Haken schlug, bis wir den Waldsaum passiert hatten. Ich lehnte mich weit nach vorn und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Fell. Wenn ich Embry nicht hätte, sähe ich manchmal echt alt aus. Magie war eben nicht immer eine Lösung, besonders dann nicht, wenn der Geist sich verweigerte und wie gerade eben es nicht mehr leisten konnte, die Lage zu kontrollieren.

Und so fand auch dieser Teil der Wanderung ein eher abruptes Ende. Als wir auf den Vorplatz am See eintrafen, hörten wir ein Knirschen und Krachen von der gegen-überliegenden Seeseite. Ich glitt von seinem Rücken herab und ging zu seinem Kopf.   
   „Danke, dass du mir den Hals gerettet hast“, flüsterte ich und küsste ihn auf die feuchte Schnauze. Er schnaubte, was ich als Kichern deutete, und stupste mich an der Schulter. Mit dem nächsten lauten Dröhnen drehte ich mich um. Ein Baum war im Begriff, zu Boden zu krachen. Die Ursache war schnell ausgemacht. Stefan klammerte rücklings am Stamm und Emmett schritt vergnügt pfeifend aus dem Wald. Als er uns bemerkte, winkte er fröhlich, dann bot er Stefan eine Hand, doch dieser ignorierte ihn. Er rappelte sich auf und sprang herunter. Wir schlenderten um den See herum, um herauszufinden, was hier vor sich ging. Warum duellierten sich zwei, die eigentlich auf einer Seite standen? Stefan links liegen lassen, kam Emmett auf uns zu.   
   „Eve, Embry, wie war eure Wanderung?“, fragte er.   
   Wir schauten uns an, dann sagte ich: „Nun, aufregend und nass. Aufregend zumindest dann, wenn man Interesse an einsiedlerischer Lebensweise in einer Holzhütte mitten im Nirgendwo hat.“ Von unserem Ausflug in des Meisters Heim erzählte ich lieber nichts.   
Er lachte schallend. Es war immer schön, Emmett zu erheitern, selbst wenn der Witz noch so flach oder gar nichts als solcher erkennbar war. „Sag, Emmett, warum vermöbelst du Stefan?“ Der lehnte beleidigt am Baumstamm und unterhielt sich leise mit Wladimir, der inzwischen dazu gestoßen war.  
„Ach, das ist nichts weiter. Wir trainieren nur. Du weißt doch, die Volturi kommen am Wochenende, oder?“ Dieses Wochenende schon? Mensch, der Monat war aber schnell vergangen.   
Ich nickte. „Das zumindest haben sie in ihrem Brief angekündigt. Läuft das Training gut?“  
„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen“, sagte er. „Bella hat in ihrer Kraft gut zugelegt, sie kann den Schild jetzt halten und sich auch noch auf etwas anderes nebenher konzentrieren.“  
  Ich nickte anerkennend. „Das klingt doch fabelhaft.“ Ich merkte, dass das zu optimistisch klang, also fügte ich hinzu: „Meinst du, dass es etwas bringt?“  
  Er zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Sie kann damit theoretisch kämpfen und uns trotzdem vor Geistesmanipulationen schützen, aber eben nicht vor den körperlichen Attacken.“ Er klang sehr nachdenklich, was mich verwunderte. Emmett ließ sich sonst von nichts erschüttern.  
 „Glaubst du denn, dass es dazu kommen wird?“, fragte ich unschuldig. Mir natürlich sonnenklar, dass es diesmal nicht glimpflich abgehen würde wie beim ersten Mal. Aber ich hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Darum musste ich meine furchtsame, naive Maske aufrechterhalten.   
 Statt Emmett antwortete mir Embry, der sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte.  
  „Natürlich werden sie das“, flüsterte er, „aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden sie im Griff haben.“   
  Emmett lachte gekünstelt und drehte sich dann weg, um zurück zu den anderen zu gehen, die den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen munter weiterkämpften. Ich zweifelte auch etwas an Embrys Aussage, aber ich schätzte, dass er mich nur beruhigen wollte. Dankbar nahm ich seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Dann lenkte ich ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück in Richtung Haus. Ich hatte erst einmal genug von der Natur.


	8. Untergang

Untergang  
Im ganzen Haus herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre. Zappelig und nervös hasteten die Cullens umher, auch Jake und Embry, die sich täglich hier aufhielten, waren äußerst fahrig. Es kam mir so vor, als würden die Totenglocken bereits läuten. Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und verzog mich in unser Zimmer. Mir wurde die Angst, die ich heuchelte, langsam zu viel. Überall diese langen Gesichter, selbst Renesmee war nicht so vergnügt wie sonst. Dabei müsste ich es doch sein, der vor Angst die Knie schlotterten, weil eine Horde arroganter, blutsaugender Märchenwesen, die verdammt viel Einfluss in der Welt der Mythen besaß, hinter ihr her war. Ich war menschlicher als die anderen, musste schlafen und essen, konnte mich nicht in unnatürlich starke Raubtiere verwandeln und war auch sonst auf den ersten Blick recht unnütz.  
Mir schlotterten aber nicht die Knie. Nein! Ich war siegesgewiss und zu allem entschlossen. Komme, was da wolle. Die Volturi herrschten schon viel zu lange auf dieser Welt, es wurde Zeit, dass ihnen ein Ende gesetzt wurde. Ich hielt nicht allzu viel von Hierarchien und war ziemlich revolutionär gesinnt. Dass sich die Cullens das gefallen ließen... Ich konnte mich nur immer wieder wundern, wie naiv und vor allem furchtsam die Cullens und Gestaltwandler waren. Sie hatten absolut keine Ahnung von Hexen, waren im Umgang mit uns blutige Anfänger. Ich lächelte, ja, hämisch über so viel Unwissen. Aber das war wohl auch den Volturi zu verdanken. Sie schleppten einen nicht unerheblichen Teil von Hexenblut mit sich herum. Es ist nicht leicht, zweihundert Hexen auf einmal umzubringen. Aber mit genügend Mannen und einem feigen Angriff eine zu bewältigende Angelegenheit. Es geschah zu Beginn des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts. Klischees, wie ich es bei den Theatralikern der Volturi erwartet hätte, wurden allerdings nicht erfüllt. Es gab keine brennenden Scheiterhaufen und keine Priester, die versuchen, die Welt vor Ketzerinnen zu schützen. Die Volturi überfielen meine Schwestern hinterrücks, schlitzten ihnen die Kehlen auf und saugten ihnen das Leben aus. Die Leichen verbrannten in einem als Waldbrand getarnten Feuer. Das war mit Abstand das dunkelste Kapitel in der Geschichte der mystischen Wesen.  
Ebenso hatte es einen gewissen Reiz, als die Hexe in die Annalen der Geschichte einzugehen, welche die Volturi besiegt hatte. Schon seit ihrer schriftlichen Ankündigung vor einem Monat hatte ich mich diebisch auf ihr Kommen gefreut. Endlich konnte ich zeigen, was wirklich in Hexen steckte. Kaum jemand weiß es, aber wenn beispielsweise eine Flutwelle über einen Landstrich hereinbricht, haben Hexen meist ihre Finger im Spiel. Mit positiven Auswirkungen, versteht sich. Die meisten Überschwemmungen würden wesentlich verheerender ausfallen, wenn Hexen sie nicht etwas bremsen würden. Aber das nur als Notiz am Rande.  
Jedenfalls wusste ich genau, was ich tat. Und ich hatte noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel, den ich jedoch erst im entscheidenden Moment ausspielen würde und von dem niemand wusste, nicht einmal Edward. Ich lachte mir ins Fäustchen. Jawohl, auch wenn es unbescheiden und arrogant klingen mochte, es stimmte: Hexen SIND die mächtigsten mystischen Wesen, die auf der Welt existieren, zumindest von den derzeit bekannten. Ich will gar nicht abstreiten, dass es nicht vielleicht irgendwo versteckt im Dickicht noch Elfen, Kobolde und dergleichen gab, die womöglich mehr Magie als wir alle zusammen besaßen.  
Aber ich schweife ab. Während ich diese Gedanken fasste, zog ich mich um. Diese Gelegenheit bot sich nur einmal und mein Auftritt musste entsprechend inszeniert werden, hüstel. Im Hintergrund lief die passende Musik, um den letzten Rest Mut und Trotz zu schöpfen. Ich schlüpfte in ein schwarzes Kleid mit Carmenausschnitt und einem Überrock aus steifem Tüll, der in Raffungen meine Beine umspielte, und zwängte mich dann in eine weinrote Unterbrustcorsage, an deren Saum eine feine Gliederkette hing. Aus einem Schuhkarton vom untersten Regalbrett meiner Schrankhälfte nahm ich schwere schwarze Bikerstiefel, in die ich meine bestrumpften Füße steckte. Filigraneres Schuhwerk bot sich auf einer matschigen Lichtung leider nicht an. Zum Schluss legte ich zum Anlass passenden Schmuck an: Ein Armband mit keltischer Triskelenverzierung, Symbol für Geburt, Leben und Tod. Meine Uhr, ohne die ich nirgendwo hinging. Zu meinem Rubinring noch einen fetten silbernen Totenkopfring und einen gleichfarbigen Schlangenring. Ein Amulett mit eingraviertem Yin-Yang-Symbol und einem Drachen, -das Geschenk eines thailändischen Mönchs- und Ohrstecker in Kleeblattform, ein bisschen Glück konnte ja nicht schaden. Nun ging es an den Feinschliff. Meine Frisur erhielt dramatische Locken und mein Gesicht die erforderliche Kriegsbemalung. Aus einer kleinen Schatulle entnahm ich einen Kajalstift, Wimperntusche und Theaterschminke. Zugegeben, auch ich hatte einen gewissen Hang zur Theatralik. Ich umrahmte meine Augen mit einem warmen Kupferton, tuschte meine Wimpern schwarz und malte noch dezente Ranken in die äußeren Augenwinkel. Dann verzierte ich meine linke Wange mit wild aussehenden Tribalmustern. Als ich aus dem Zimmer trat, kam Alice vorbei und unterzog mein Äußeres mit einem missbilligenden Blick einer kritischen Prüfung. Ihre Hand zuckte bereits an meine Wange, als ich ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen gab, dass ich nicht Bella, ihre persönliche Barbie, war. Sie seufzte resigniert ob solcher Sturheit und Geschmacksverirrung und lief nach unten. Plötzlich drehte sie sich noch einmal um und schaute mich mit großen Augen an.   
„Sie kommen!“, flüsterte sie. Ich seufzte erleichtert. Na endlich, das wurde aber auch Zeit. Emmett trat aus einem der Zimmer, nachdem Alice an der Tür geklopft hatte. Ich erlaubte mir ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln, das er verblüfft erwiderte. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann folgte ich ihm. Im Hinausgehen warf ich mir meinen roten Satingehrock über. Die Quileute warteten bereits verwandelt vor dem Haus. Ich schwang mich auf Embrys Rücken. Die Vampire liefen voraus und wir folgten ihnen. Alle schienen ihre schlimmsten Trauermienen aufgesetzt zu haben. Kinder, was war denn mit ihnen los? Aber, das musste ich zugeben, meine gute Laune wurde im Moment von einer gewissen Anspannung verdrängt, die mir einen Knoten im Magen verursachte. An meinen Fähigkeiten zweifelte ich nicht, aber so viel Boshaftigkeit auf einmal zu begegnen war dann doch einschüchternd.   
Ich glitt von Embrys pelzigem Rücken und inspizierte die Lichtung. Die Vampire, welche von den Cullens um Unterstützung gebeten worden waren, formten gemeinsam mit den Wölfen einen Halbkreis. Die Cullens postierten sich vor ihnen, wobei Bella, Edward, Carlisle und Jake noch ein Stück weiter vorn standen. Ich führte die Formation an, Embry hielt sich am rechten Ende des Halbkreises auf. Genauso, wie ich es geplant hatte. Ich schaute mich um. Angespannt scharrten einige der Wölfe mit den schweren Pfoten und ich erwischte Edward beim unruhigen Däumchendrehen.  
Bella breitete ihren Schutzschild aus, als sich dieses monotone Stampfen aus dem Wald bedrohlich näherte. Ich nahm jede Art von Magie wahr, egal, welches Lebewesen sie aussendete, darum merkte ich es. Wenige Minuten später strömten die Wachen wie ein unaufhaltsamer, Tod bringender Fluss auf die Lichtung. Sobald sich alle versammelt hatten, öffneten sich die grauen Umhänge vom hellen Rand bis zum tiefschwarzen Herzen, wobei die Farbe die Gefühle der darin befindlichen perfekt widerspiegelte. Ich dachte: Cerres! Sofort hüllte sich um Bellas Schutz ein weiterer. Dann trat ich aus diesem Schutz und murmelte einen weiteren Zauberspruch, der sich wie ein Mantel um mich legte. Entschlossen stapfte ich auf Aro zu, der in meine Richtung schwebte.  
„Ah, Evelyn! Schön ist es wieder einmal einer Hexe zu begegnen. Wie lange ist ein derartiges Treffen bereits her!“, grüßte er mich überaus freundlich. Ich schätzte, dass es genau zweihundertsieben Jahre waren und seine anbiedernde Freundlichkeit wunderte mich trotz des Blutbads damals überhaupt nicht.  
„Angenehm Aro, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“, erwiderte ich distanziert. Er ließ seinen Blick über meine Begleiter schweifen und tat, als bemerkte er sie erst jetzt.   
„Carlisle, mein Freund, so trifft man sich wieder.“ Er schwebte auf Carlisle zu, prallte jedoch an meinem Schutzschild ab. Sein Blick fiel auf Bella. „Liebste Bella, wie es scheint, hast du deine Fähigkeiten seit unserem letzten Treffen enorm ausgebaut.“   
Bella räusperte sich. „Das bin nicht ich, es ist Evelyn.“ Aro schaute wieder zu mir.   
„Tatsächlich? Welch perfekte Darbietung deiner Fähigkeiten. So können wir gleich zur Tat schreiten. Wie, meine Liebe, stellst du dir denn deine berufliche Zukunft vor?“  
Eine ehrliche Antwort erschien mir am besten, folglich entgegnete ich: „Ich hatte vor, in die Touristikbranche einzusteigen.“   
Aro lachte gekünstelt. „Ein menschlicher Beruf? Bei deinen Fähigkeiten? Du wirst völlig unterfordert sein! Wäre eine Tätigkeit in mystischem Umfeld nicht wesentlich passender?“ Ich legte den Kopf schief.  
„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?“ Er klatschte in die Hände.   
„Duze mich ruhig! Nun, was ich damit Ausdruck verleihen möchte, ist, dass ich dir ein Stellenangebot zu machen habe. Ich biete dir eine Stelle in meiner Wache an.“ Wütendes Gezische ertönte hinter mir. Einer der Vampire, die zur Unterstützung gerufen worden waren, der langhaarige Garrett aus dem Denali-Clan, trat vor.   
„Versuchst du dich nun auch mit den Hexen zu verbünden? Wer folgt als nächstes? Einer der Werwölfe?“, kommentierte er Aros Angebot zynisch.   
„Nein, Garrett, du irrst dich. Ich habe nur die Talente der Hexen zu schätzen gelernt. Doch ich bin nicht gekommen, um mit dir zu plauschen. Vielleicht später einmal.“ Ich schmunzelte. Für ihn gäbe es kein „später“ mehr. Er wandte sich wieder zu mir. „Nun, was sagst du dazu?“   
Ich nickte anerkennend. „Wahrlich ein verlockendes Angebot. Doch wo Licht ist, gibt es auch Schatten. Was ist die Kehrseite der Medaille?“, fragte ich kühn. Er sah mich verblüfft an.   
„Es gibt keine Kehrseite. Oder vielleicht doch?“ Theatralisch griff er sich ans Kinn und gab vor zu grübeln. „Ja, tatsächlich. Du hast Recht. Deine Anstellung würde die Kündigung einiger meiner Wachmitglieder bedeuten. Aber das könnte ich verschmerzen. Durchaus.“ Nun ertönte das entrüstete Zischen aus seinem Rücken, doch er störte sich nicht im Geringsten daran. „Doch weshalb interessiert es dich? Ist weniger Konkurrenz nicht sogar besser?“ Ich nickte zu seinen Ausführungen, schwieg jedoch. Die Zeit verstrich. Ich sah ihm an, dass er langsam ungeduldig wurde. „Nun was sagst du dazu?“ Erstaunlich, dass er es überhaupt solang aushielt. Ich holte tief Luft und rückte dann mit der Sprache heraus.  
„Das Angebot spricht von deiner Großzügigkeit, doch sagt es mir nicht zu. Ich muss es leider ausschlagen.“ Aro stand abwartend vor mir, obwohl ich bereits abgelehnt hatte.   
„Nein sagst du?“ Er musterte mich süffisant, als glaubte er an einen Scherz von mir. „Dann muss ich etwas nachhelfen.“ In diesem Augenblick gab Bella einen spitzen Schrei von sich. Ich wandte meinen Blick nach rechts und sah, wie ein Wolf vom Regen durchnässt wurde. Ich erkannte ihn auf Anhieb und mir stockte der Atem. Embry war, ohne es zu bemerken, aus unseren sicheren Schutzschilden herausgetänzelt und schaute nun verwundert nach oben. Ich begriff, was Aro mit „nachhelfen“ meinte und stöhnte entsetzt auf. Doch ehe ich mich rühren konnte, hatte sich einer der Wächter auf Embry gestürzt. Dieser sprang auf die Hinterpfoten, als der Wächter eine mächtige Doppelaxt mit gewundenem Griff und einer Fledermausfigur an der Spitze unter seinem Umhang hervorzog, ausholte und sie dann kraftvoll in Embrys Richtung schwang. Er bemerkte zu spät, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, sich aufzurichten und stürzte nun direkt in die Klinge hinein. Das Blut spritzte auf den Wächter und unseren Schild, doch es glitt sogleich an der ebenen, sonst unsichtbaren Fläche herunter und versickerte im Erdboden.   
Ich sah Rot, und zwar wörtlich. Alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen in rotem Feuer, das urplötzlich in mir aufflammte. Ich schrie laut auf, es war ein schauriger Laut, der alle zusammenfahren ließ. Es klang eher nach einem Tier, dem man gerade unvorstellbare Qualen zufügte. Meine Stimme erreichte ungeahnte Höhen, der Schrei ließ die Kuppel, unter der wir uns befanden, erzittern. Für die anderen schien es das Signal gewesen zu sein, auf das sie gewartet hatten. Ich sah sie laufen. Mit kraftvollen Sätzen hatten sie bereits ein gutes Stück bis zur Linie der Volturi überwunden. Doch diese blieben selbstverständlich nicht ungerührt stehen. In ihren Augen funkelten Mordlust und der Wunsch, den damals ausgefallenen Kampf endlich nachzuholen. Caius grölte wie ein wildgewordener Fußballhooligan, was ihn in meinem Ansehen in den Minusbereich rutschen ließ. Ein sehr königliches Verhalten war das ja nicht gerade. Jetzt trafen die ersten Widersacher aufeinander. Soweit ich erkennen konnte, handelte es sich um Garrett und Felix. Der Volturiwächter hatte ein leichtes Spiel mit dem körperlich arg unterlegenen Garrett. Ich musste nicht hinschauen, Kates Schrei verriet mir, dass Felix gesiegt hatte. In meinem Umfeld taten sich weitere Kämpfe auf. Kate rächte sich zusammen mit ihrer Schwester für den Mord an ihrem Gefährten und vielleicht auch an dem ihrer Schwester vor ein paar Jahren. Zu meiner Überraschung stürzte sich auch Renesmee ins Getümmel. Jake warf sich auf einen anderen Wächter und drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu Boden. Renesmee lief auf die beiden zu und im nächsten Moment kullerte der Kopf des Wächters über das Gras. Jetzt musste ich mich entscheiden, lief ich zu Embry oder machte ich auch ein paar Volturi kalt? Ich entschied mich für das erste. Die Volturi waren zwar meinetwegen gekommen, aber im Grunde war es eine Angelegenheit zwischen Vampiren. Ich kniete mich zu Carlisle, der sich um Embry bemühte. Unter dem Schutz meines Zaubers verarzteten wir ihn, ich behandelte ihn mit ein paar Heilzaubern und konnte bereits erste Zeichen der Besserung erkennen. Das ließ mir Gelegenheit, wieder die Schlacht zu beobachten. Plötzlich gab es einen Moment, indem selbst mir der Atem stockte. Alec hinderte Edward mit seiner widerlichen Gabe an jeglicher Bewegung und Aro saß auf Edwards Schultern. Eine Seitwärtsdrehung, und auch dieser Vampir war unschädlich. Ich hörte Bella schreien und ich fühlte mit ihr. Also eilte ich ihr zu Hilfe. Ein Blick genügte und unsere nächsten Opfer standen fest: Jane, Alec und allen voran Aro. Bella lenkte Aro ab und lockte ihn ein Stück vom Geschehen fort. Ich sah mich mit den mörderischen Zwillingen konfrontiert, konnte für sie aber nur ein herablassendes Grinsen erübrigen. Ich vereiste die beiden und ehe sie auch nur einen Laut des Protests von sich geben konnten, versetzte ich ihnen den Todesstoß. So einfach ging das. Jetzt war Aro dran. Was ich sah, gefiel mir absolut nicht. Er hatte Bella zu Boden gestoßen und versuchte ihr den Kopf abzureißen. Ich musste mir eine möglichst qualvolle Art zu sterben für ihn überlegen. Also bot ich sämtliches Material aus meinem Zauberrepertoire auf. Zunächst vermehrte ich Bella und mich. Es gab nun insgesamt zwölf von uns. Er stürzte sich auf eine meiner Doppelgängerinnen und ich zweifelte an seinen strategischen Fähigkeiten. Jetzt folgte der Täuschungszauber. Aus mir wurde Bella und umgekehrt. Er lief also jetzt auf ein Bella-Abbild zu. Verwirrt blieb er stehen. Unsere Täuschungen zogen ihren Kreis immer enger. Plötzlich riss Aros rechter Arm ab. Er krümmte sich unter Schmerzen, da gab es ein ekelhaftes Geräusch und auch der linke Arm fiel zu Boden. Aro ging auf die Knie, weil er auf einmal keine Füße mehr besaß. Ein ekelerregender Anblick. Langsam bekam ich Mitleid mit ihm. Also erzeugte ich um meine Hand eine Flamme, hielt sie über seinen Kopf und setzte ihn in Brand. Wie eine lebendige Fackel kroch er auf dem Boden umher und hinterließ eine Spur aus verkohltem Gras. Ich sah mich um. In meinem Racherausch hatte ich den Rest um mich herum fast vergessen. Von den Volturi war anscheinend nicht mehr viel übrig. Ein Großteil lag unter einem Wall aus Erde, Staub und Steinen begraben und rührte sich nicht mehr. Der Rest verbrannte in einem stinkenden Feuer. Bella stieß zu den Cullens und Gestaltwandlern, die um ihre eigenen Opfer versammelt waren. Sie musste von Emmett gestützt werden, als sie noch einmal Edwards kopflosen Rumpf erblickte. Zu meinen Füßen rappelte Embry sich bereits wieder auf und schüttelte sich den Staub aus dem Fell. Mit ihm trat ich zum Kreis und sah, wie zwei andere Wölfe blutüberströmt und tödlich verletzt im Kreis lagen. Insgesamt hatten wir sechs Mitstreiter verloren, im Vergleich zu der kompletten Vernichtung der Volturi waren es geringe Verluste. Doch jeder einzelne von ihnen wog schwerer als alle Volturi zusammen.   
Soweit wollte ich es nicht kommen lassen. Ein Wimpernschlag, und diese verlockende, aber viel zu verlustreiche Kampfszene verschwand aus meinem Kopf. Das wichtigste war jetzt die Realität. Einige Werwölfe hasteten zu Embry, der beinahe halbiert auf dem Boden lag. Erleichtert registrierte ich, dass ihm sein Geist den Dienst versagt hatte, sodass er von diesem hässlichen Schauspiel nichts mitbekam. Sein graues Fell war blutdurchtränkt, sein Brustkorb war aufgetrennt, mehrere Rippen ragten zersplittert heraus. Die Volturi waren eindeutig übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. An meine schwülstige Ansprache, die ich mir zurecht gelegt hatte, war nicht mehr zu denken. Ich wollte die Volturi nur noch sterben sehen. Also verzichtete ich auch darauf, meine Schwestern herbeizurufen. Mein Geliebter lag im Sterben und das hatten die Volturi zu verantworten. Mir dürstete nach Rache, und auch wenn Vampire kein Blut vergießen konnten, so sollten sie wenigstens alle untergehen. Obwohl mir jetzt der Sinn nach Blut, literweise Blut stand, der Tod dieser Kreaturen war besser als alles andere. Ich wollte sie allein fertig machen und meine Schwestern nicht in dieses Gemetzel mit hinein ziehen. Wenn ich allein sie auslöschte, war das ein geringer, aber annehmbarer Trost für diese Skrupellosigkeit.  
Ich brüllte: „Rotteß Volturi!“ und meine Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Mit einem Schlag erhob sich dort, wo eben noch alle Volturi versammelt gestanden hatten, eine riesige silberfarbene Wolke, aus der ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm den sonst so ruhigen Wald erschütterte. Eine undefinierbare Geräuschmasse aus dem Reißen von Metall, dem Knacken und Brechen unzähliger Knochen und Hilfeschreien, die einem bis ins Mark drangen, hüllte uns ein. Es war wie das Kreischen tausender Kreissägen, nur mehrere Oktaven höher. Die Wolke selbst verformte sich unaufhörlich, als wollte etwas darin Eingesperrtes ausbrechen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, zu Embry zu eilen. Also entzündete ich bereits jetzt ein gewaltiges Feuer auf der Lichtung, obwohl sich die Wolke immer noch bewegte. Ich rannte zu dem großen Kreis, der sich bereits aus den Cullens und den Quileute um Embry gebildet hatte, schaute jedoch noch einmal zurück zum Feuer. In diesem Moment hielt die Wolke inne, bäumte sich dann ein letztes Mal auf und fiel mitten hinein in die sich windenden Flammen. Süßlich beißender, purpurner Rauch ringelte sich in den nunmehr mit Sternen besetzten Abendhimmel. Der Lärm hatte schlagartig ein Ende.  
Endlich hatte ich den Ring erreicht. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen teilte sich der Kreis und der Blick wurde frei auf den übel zugerichteten Embry. Der Anblick aus der Ferne war bereits ein grausiger gewesen, ihn jetzt aus der Nähe betrachten zu müssen, brach mir im wahrsten Sinne beinahe das Herz. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie fallen und beugte mich über ihn. Carlisle untersuchte die Bruchstellen. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr ich über die Schnittwunden und murmelte unablässig Heilformeln. Doch nichts geschah, ich versuchte es mit lauter werdender Stimme, aber auch das nützte nichts. In meiner Verzweiflung schrie ich den Heilzauber gen Himmel, aber es half nichts. Aus der Wunde suppte nach wie vor das Blut, wenn auch jetzt weniger, da der Wolfskörper bereits mit der Regenerierung begonnen hatte. Jetzt war auch meine Selbstbeherrschung hinfällig. Ich fing steinerweichend an zu schluchzen. Irgendjemand packte mich sanft, aber bestimmt unter den Armen und hob mich hoch. Jake brachte mich von diesem schrecklichen Bild fort; während er lief, klammerte ich mich an ihn und weinte an seiner Brust.   
Plötzlich geschah etwas Unerhörtes, aber ich war so von meinem Schmerz abgelenkt, dass ich diese Außerordentlichkeit kaum mitbekam. Jake verwandelte sich, während ich mich immer noch an ihn klammerte. Seine Kleidung zerfetzte, ich wurde in die Luft geschleudert und landete dann unsanft auf seinem Rücken. Wir hetzten durch die Wälder von La Push, ich wusste nicht, wo er mit mir hinwollte, aber diese Hast war besser als Stillstand.  
Irgendwann hielten wir vor seinem Haus an, er lotste mich in die Stube, wo ich mich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Er verschwand kurz und kam dann als Mensch und angezogen zurück. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn, schniefte ein letztes Mal, dann übermannte mich die Erschöpfung und ich schlief ein. Mich ereilte jedoch kein komatöser, erholsamer Schlaf, sondern eine brutale Welle der Erinnerung der letzten Stunden. Ich wälzte mich aufgewühlt auf dem Sofa herum. Wie lange, konnte ich nicht sagen.


	9. Abschied

Abschied  
Jake rüttelte mich wach. Wir gingen hinaus und er verwandelte sich wieder. Er bedeutete mir, dass ich aufsteigen sollte. Er rannte durch den Wald, der Anblick der Bäume verwischte links und rechts von uns. Wir hielten vor dem Haus der Cullens. Bella wartete bereits auf mich. Sie führte mich in Carlisles Praxis. Embry lag auf dem Patientenbett, die weiße Bettwäsche wurde zusätzlich von einer sterilen grünen Papierdecke verhüllt. Nur sein Kopf und die Schultern ragten darunter hervor. Er war ganz bleich und der Wundrand schimmerte rund um die Stiche tiefblau. Ich traute mich nicht, die Decke zurückzuschlagen. Viel zu real stand mir noch das Bild des beinahe halbierten Embry vor Augen. Er war nicht ansprechbar, sein Herz schlug sehr langsam.   
Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr, also wandte ich mich an Carlisle. „Wie lange... ist der Angriff schon her?“, fragte ich mit brechender Stimme.   
„Bereits einen Tag.“ Ich sank auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und starrte Embrys fahles, eingefallenes Gesicht an. Ich hatte einen Tag lang geschlafen. Dass ich die Volturi vernichtet hatte, darüber verlor niemand ein Wort. Aber selbst mir war das gerade völlig gleichgültig. Ich erhob mich, wankte plötzlich, doch Bella war bereits zur Stelle, und fing mich auf. Sie brachte mich ins Wohnzimmer und dirigierte mich zur Couch.  
Das Leben im Haus der Cullens ging seinen gewohnten Gang, doch Embrys Anwesenheit lastete wie ein grauer Schleier über uns und verdüsterte die Stimmung. Jake sprach kaum ein Wort, selbst die Vampire gingen in leicht geneigter Haltung und waren sehr wortkarg. Ich verbrachte meine Tage in der Bibliothek und vertiefte mich in diverse Bücher. So viel hatte ich noch nie am Stück gelesen. Ich ertränkte meine Sorgen um Embry, indem ich mich in die Schicksale fiktiver und realer Menschen stürzte. Über den Tag verteilt ging ich jedoch ab und zu in Carlisles Krankenstation und setzte mich an Embrys Bett. Er war ins Koma gefallen. Ich sprach mit ihm über den Tag, ich erzählte ihm von den gelesenen Büchern und schwelgte in Erinnerungen an unblutige Tage.  
Eines Abends trat Carlisle ein und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sein Zustand hat sich nicht verändert. Dass deine Heilzauber nicht geholfen haben liegt wohl an der Legierung der Axt. Es scheint alle Wunden, die es schafft, gegen Hexenmagie immun zu machen“, teilte er mir sachlich mit, doch in seiner Stimme schwang ein erstaunter und zugleich erschütterter Klang mit. Was auch immer das bedeutete. Ich nickte und fasste nach Embrys Hand, schreckte allerdings sofort zurück, als hätte ich eine heiße Herdplatte berührt. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Embrys Hand war eiskalt. Ich legte zwei Finger an sein Handgelenk, wartete einen Moment und schaute dann schockiert zu Carlisle auf. Er beugte sich fragend zu mir herab. In diesem Moment gab der Gerätekomplex neben dem Bett einen schneidenden Piepton von sich.   
„Er ist tot“, flüsterte ich und starrte in Carlisles Gesicht. Sofort war er an Embrys Bett und versuchte, ihn wiederzubeleben. Etwa eine Viertelstunde plagte er sich ab, ich ging ihm zur Hand. Aber alles vergebens. Als sich Carlisle zurücklehnte und mich mit traurigen Augen anschaute, wusste ich, dass es vorbei war. Ich schluckte und lief dann weinend hinaus in den Garten. Auf dem Weg nach draußen eilte ich an den Vampiren vorbei, die mir verblüfft hinterher schauten. Ich erreichte den Waldsaum, rannte an Edwards Häuschen vorbei und sank dann am Fuße einer kapitalen Eiche nieder. Ich stierte durch meinen Tränenschleier auf den Boden, fischte einen Erdklumpen auf und zerbröselte ihn mit meinen Fingern. Durch das dichte Blätterdach fielen einige Regentropfen. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Die Tropfen platschten auf mein Gesicht und befreiten mich vom Staub der letzten Tage. Die Trauer war immer noch da, aber ich fühlte mich nicht mehr so klein und hilflos. Carlisle machte ich keinen Vorwurf; er hatte getan, was er konnte und sich über alles Menschen mögliche bemüht, ihn zu retten. Aber es hätte eben nicht sollen sein. Irgendwie war ich auch froh. Dieser Komazustand war nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes. Embry hatte sich zwischen Leben und Tod bewegt und dieses Verhältnis war garantiert nicht angenehm. Der Tod glich in meinen Augen wie eine Erlösung für ihn. Er hatte mich verlassen, aber ich wusste, dass es ihm jetzt besser ging. Das linderte den Schmerz etwas. Trotzdem war ich verzweifelt. Ich hätte mir wenigstens gewünscht, dass er vielleicht doch noch einmal aufwacht, damit ich mich von ihm verabschieden konnte.   
Klar, irgendwie fühlte ich mich erhaben, schließlich hatte ich die mystische Welt von ihrer Unterjochung befreit. Klar war da eine gewisse Genugtuung. Darüber freuen konnte ich mich aber nicht, weil ich einen zu hohen emotionalen Verlust als Gegenleistung gezollt hatte.   
Bella war mir nachgelaufen und hockte sich zu mir. Sie griff nach meiner Hand und schaute mich tröstend an.  
„Es tut mir so unendlich leid“, flüsterte sie mitfühlend. Ich nickte und stand auf. Inzwischen regnete es heftiger. Sie führte mich zurück ins Haus. Die Cullens saßen im Wohnzimmer zusammen; Jake fehlte. Ich wandte mich an Alice, die mir am nächsten stand.   
„Wo ist er?“ Sie deutete hinauf zur Bibliothek. Ich bedankte mich und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Jake kauerte auf einem Ledersessel und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Ich setzte mich zu ihm. Er schaute kurz auf und seufzte dann lang. Ich berührte seine Hände vorsichtig mit den Fingern. „Dir geht sein Tod sehr nah“, bemerkte ich leise. Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Dir wohl nicht?“   
„Selbstverständlich geht es mir nahe. Aber ich bin nicht der Typ Mensch, der extrovertiert trauert.“ Er nickte noch nicht ganz überzeugt und vergrub den Kopf wieder in den Händen. Ich legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter, dann stand ich auf und ging hinunter.

Ich fühlte mich taub. Die einzigen Tränen um Embry vergoss ich an dem Tag, an dem er so übel zugerichtet wurde und direkt nach seinem Tod an diesem regnerischen Abend. Den Rest der Woche bis zu seiner Beerdigung weinte ich keine einzige Träne. Klar klingt das jetzt wahnsinnig gefühllos. Aber ich war gefühllos. Ich hatte noch nicht realisiert, dass Embry nicht mehr da war, dass ich ohne ihn weiterleben sollte. Es fühlte sich immer noch so an, als sei er nur verreist, würde bald wiederkommen. Hinweise, dass dem nicht so war, gab es genügend. Alice kümmerte sich fieberhaft um das perfekte Begräbnis für ihn, natürlich mit Einverständnis seiner Mutter. Im Gegensatz zu mir war sie schier aufgelöst. Immer, wenn ich bei ihr vorbeischaute, stand sie in ein Taschentuch schniefend am Fenster, so als warte sie wie ich darauf, dass Embry aus dem Nebel auftauchen würde. Oder sie hockte auf dem winzigen Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer und schluchzte hemmungslos in ein Kissen. Ich fühlte mich dann immer so unwohl und peinlich berührt, weil ich erstens nie weiß, was ich diesen Menschen Tröstendes sagen soll und außerdem hatte ich Schuldgefühle, weil ich nichts fühlte und den unausgesprochenen Druck spürte. Denn auch wenn die Cullens und Quileute nichts sagten, ich wusste, dass sie von mir erwarteten, „angemessen“ zu trauern. Schließlich war ich die Liebe seines Lebens, der wichtigste Mensch seines Seins angesichts der Prägung. Und umgekehrt galt ja dasselbe. Da musste sich doch ein Fitzelchen Trauer in meinem Gehirn finden lassen. Ich vermisste ihn schrecklich, das stand nicht zur Debatte. Aber um ihn trauern konnte ich nicht. 

Eines Abends hielt ich es nicht mehr zu Hause aus. Der Tag der Beerdigung stand unmittelbar bevor, Embry sollte morgen zu Grabe getragen werden. Ich zog mir eine windfeste Jacke an und stürzte aus dem Haus. In flottem Dauerlauf erkundete ich die Wälder La Pushs, ohne wirklich etwas mitzubekommen. Meine Gedanken tanzten mit dem einfallenden Sonnenlicht um die Wette, sie überschlugen sich, bis sie zu einer einzigen undefinierbaren Masse verschmolzen. Das kam mir sehr entgegen, weil nun keiner von ihnen mehr klar war und mich mit seinen kleinen fiesen Stacheln piesacken konnte. Je weiter mein Weg wurde, desto mehr verdunkelten sich die Wolken. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr, hörte auf zu laufen und ging nur noch. Nach wenigen Metern trat ich aus dem Wald heraus und blickte von einer moosigen Klippe auf das aufgewühlte Meer herab, das unter dem grauen Himmel lag wie ein schmutziger Lappen. Der Wind schlug mir entgegen wie eine ungnädige Faust, fegte mein Haar zurück und zwang mich dazu, die Augen halb geschlossen zu halten. Aber er bewegte mich nicht dazu, zurück in den geschützten Wald zu gehen. Ich erhob meine Arme, meine Hände zitterten und ich begann zu sprechen. Zuerst flüsterte ich nur, aber dann wurde ich lauter. Wie ein Mantra wiederholte ich die Zeilen des Chants The river is flowing und verlor dabei jegliches Zeitgefühl. Durch die Worte schien sich meine Magie ins Unermessliche zu steigern, meine Fingerspitzen begannen violett zu glühen und mein ganzer Körper kribbelte. Selbst unter der Jacke konnte ich mein neues Tattoo schwach leuchten sehen. Um mich herum bildete sich eine leuchtende Blase, die aus der ganzen Umgebung gespeist zu werden schien. Ich schloss die Augen ganz, unablässig vor mich hinmurmelnd, und um mich herum erschienen meine Hexenschwestern, der tote Embry und selbst die Tätowierer. Die magische Gemeinschaft. Und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, wozu ich diese neugewonnene, reine Magie nutzen konnte. Abrupt ließ ich die Hände sinken und hörte auf zu singen. Die Menschen um mich herum verschwanden und ich fand mich allein auf der sturmgepeitschten Klippe wieder. Ich drehte mich um und ging nach Hause.

Ich bereitete mich auf die Bestattung vor, indem ich mich schwarz kleidete und das Medaillon anlegte, das er mir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit einem Bild von sich geschenkt hatte. Als hätte er etwas geahnt...   
Ich verscheuchte die apokalyptischen Gedanken. Aber ich trug nicht nur schwarz. Die Bluse, die unter dem Hosenanzug hervorschaute, war blutrot, ein Tribut an seinen Tod.   
Wir versammelten uns vor dem Portal der Kirche in einem Spalier. Embrys Freunde aus seinem Rudel trugen den hellen Fichtenholzsarg durch das Tor. Alle machten ernste Gesichter und sie waren alle so schwarz. Während ich sie so musterte, musste ich innerlich prusten. Aber dann verging mir das Lachen, als wir den Sargträgern in die Kirche folgten und er geöffnet wurde. Embry war auf anthrazitfarbenes Leinen gebettet. Sein Gesicht war steif und unnatürlich, es fehlte das Lächeln, das ich so liebte. Ich musste heftig schlucken. Daher war ich froh, als wir alle unsere Plätze einnahmen, der Pfarrer an den Altar trat und seine Predigt begann. Ich war dankbar für die Ablenkung. In Gedanken schweifte ich ab, kirchliche Reden waren nicht mein Ding. Aber auch dort sah es nicht rosig aus. Immer wieder fragte ich mich, wieso es gerade ihn treffen musste. Wir hätten so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen können, viel mehr, als normalen Paaren vergönnt war. Mit Sicherheit hätten wir Kinder gehabt, die mit dem Nachwuchs der anderen durchs Reservat getollt wären. Er hätte seinen Traum einer eigenen Werkstatt verwirklicht und wir wären in eine kleine Blockhütte gezogen, um ein wahnsinnig spießiges Leben zu führen. Ein Schluchzen neben mir riss mich zurück in die brutale Wirklichkeit. Embrys Mutter, sozusagen meine ewige Schwiegermutter in spe, weinte enthemmt. Ich legte ihr sanft die Hand auf das Knie. Sie schaute mich lächelnd an, weinte jedoch weiter. Der Pfarrer beendete seine Predigt. Der Kirchenchor erhob sich und stimmte einige Gospelsongs an. Die Trauergemeinde stimmte mit ein, als die ersten Takte von The Earth Is Our Mother von der Orgel erklangen. Ich genoss die gelöste Stimmung im Gegensatz zu dieser Düsternis wenige Momente zuvor sehr.   
Nachdem die Gesangseinlage vorüber war, standen die Gäste auf und bildeten im Mittelgang eine Reihe. Die Schlange reihte sich vor dem Sarg auf. Allen voran Jake und sein Vater Billy. Würdevoll, aber häufig in Tränen aufgelöst nahmen sie von ihm Abschied. Ich saß auf der ersten Bank links des Gangs und ließ sie vorbeiziehen. Die Beerdigung neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Die Trauernden pilgerten aus der Kirche, ich erhob mich und schritt langsam zum Sarg.   
Ich hörte noch, wie Carlisle am Portal zu Billy sagte: „Lassen wir ihr Zeit.“ Ich stand an Embrys Sarg, friedvolle Stille erfüllte die Kirche. Ich streichelte vorsichtig sein schwarzes Haar und beugte mich hinab zu seinem Gesicht. Ich war vollkommen ruhig, weinte nicht einmal und es stieß mich auch nicht ab, eine Leiche zu berühren.  
Ich flüsterte: „Ich liebe Dich, egal was passiert ist und noch passieren wird. Nur Dich.“ und erinnerte mich dabei an unser erstes Treffen. Es lief anfangs nicht besonders romantisch ab.   
Ich stand an dem Stück Pazifikufer, das zum Reservat gehörte, und beobachtete die Wellen. Heute war ein ungewöhnlich kalter Tag, deshalb hatte ich einen Stapel Treibholz entzündet. Ein leicht salziger Geruch lag in der Luft und ich rieb mir meine klammen Finger. Plötzlich spürte ich, dass ich nicht mehr allein war. Ich drehte mich um, konnte am Waldrand jedoch zunächst niemanden entdecken. Dann aber trat Embry zwischen den Bäumen hervor und schaute mich empört an.  
„Hey!“, rief er und kam näher. „Ohne Erlaubnis darf man hier kein Feuer anzünden.“ Er war nur mit einem dünnen T-Shirt und Bermudas bekleidet, doch im Reservat wunderte mich nichts mehr, dafür hatte ich schon zu viele Indianer in kurzen Sachen oder oberkörperfrei gesehen, egal bei welcher Temperatur. Und die kletterten an der Nordwestküste der USA bekanntlich nicht allzu hoch.  
„Darf man nicht? Das tut mir leid!“, erwiderte ich, wobei ich das genaue Gegenteil meinte.   
„Was? Ach, ist schon okay.“ Das allerdings verwunderte mich dann doch. Er schaute mich unverwandt an, aber die Empörung war aus seinem Blick gewichen, viel mehr sah er aus, als stünde vor ihm eine Heilige und er hätte gerade die Erleuchtung erfahren. Von einer Heiligen allerdings war ich meilenweit entfernt und erleuchtet hatte ich bestimmt auch noch niemanden. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm ja eine Reaktion abringen, wenn ich ein wenig zauberte. Ich beschwor einen Wasserfinger aus den Fluten heraus und ließ ihn das Feuer löschen. Tatsächlich. Er wandte den Kopf ab und betrachtete fasziniert, wie der Wasserstrahl wieder im Meer versank. „Warst du das?“, fragte er, den Mund wie ein Karpfen zu einem O weit aufgerissen.  
„Allerdings.“ Zugegeben, er sah gut aus und machte den Eindruck, als sei er nicht der Dümmste. Dennoch war da ein leicht stupider Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Also wartete ich. Schließlich sagte ich: „Hi, ich bin Evelyn“ und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Er ergriff sie und sah aus, als würde er sein Glück kaum fassen können, diese Heilige zu berühren, um mal beim Bild zu bleiben.   
„Ich bin Embry. Du bist das, was ich die ganze Zeit gesucht habe, Evelyn!“ Sofort war ich vorsichtig. War ich doch an einen Irren geraten? Ich wich ein Stück zurück und wollte das Gespräch eigentlich so schnell wie möglich beenden. Aber irgendetwas hielt mich hier, als wäre ich festgeleimt worden. Als ich wieder in sein Gesicht sah, war es ernst geworden. „Ich muss dir etwas zeigen.“ Er ging wenige Meter, blieb stehen und begann sich auszuziehen. Ich konnte nicht großartig darüber nachdenken, denn innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand vor mir nicht mehr der recht schmächtige Embry Call, sondern ein ausgewachsener grauer Wolf. Er heulte kurz auf und sprang dann davon. Jetzt konnte mich niemand mehr an Perplexität übertreffen. So überrumpelt hatte ich mich noch nie gefühlt. Einerseits schwirrte da der beruhigende Gedanke in meinem Kopf: Hey! Du bist nicht die einzige außerordentliche Spezies! Andererseits drängte sich mir die Frage auf, ob sich alle Indianer in La Push verwandeln konnten. Wenn ja, dann gute Nacht! Ich tat gut daran, vom Strand zu verschwinden. Klar, ich bin eine Hexe, aber mit einem Rudel Wölfe musste ich mich auch nicht anlegen. Ich verharrte einen Moment, aber als ich wieder ein Rascheln hörte, schnippte ich mit dem Finger und schickte mich durch die Raum-Zeit-Schleuse. Das ist ein verdammt unangenehmes Gefühl, aber die schnellste Art zu reisen, weshalb ich dieses Zusammengequetschtwerden gern in Kauf nahm. Ich landete vor dem Reservatseingang, aber dort – hatte ich es anders erwartet? – empfing mich Embry.   
„Evelyn, ich muss mit dir sprechen.“ Ja, das würde ich auch sagen, erklär mir doch mal bitte deinen Auftritt! „Aber nicht hier, wir gehen zu Sam.“ Gern, gehen wir zu unbekannten Menschen. Vermutlich konnte sich dieser Sam auch in einen Wolf verwandeln. Ich habe ja sonst nichts zu tun. Trotz meiner sarkastischen Gedanken folgte ich ihm. Er hielt bald einige Meter von einem kleinen Blockhäuschen entfernt. Anstatt jedoch weiterzugehen, ließ er sich auf dem Boden nieder und begann einfach zu erzählen. Er erklärte mir seine Geschichte, was er war, was er schon für Probleme damit gehabt hatte, dass es die Cullens gab, für die sie auch schon gekämpft hatten. Okay, ich musste mich revidieren, jetzt war ich an Perplexität nicht mehr zu übertreffen. Ach ja, das mit seiner Prägung erwähnte er auch noch. Das erklärte den Ausruf von vorhin, ich sei das, wonach er immer gesucht habe. Alles klar, sagte ich mir, jetzt musst du ihm auch alles über dich selbst berichten. Also begann ich, über das Hexendasein zu deklamieren. Er lauschte mir mit aufgerissenen Augen. Während ich sprach, ging mit mir eine Veränderung vor. Eine angenehme Wärme stieg in mir auf, mein Zeichen begann zu kribbeln und ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. Diese Offenbarungsszene endete, ich muss gestehen, in einem hingebungsvollen Kuss. Hexen können anscheinend auch geprägt werden. Sie brauchen nur länger.  
Ich küsste ihn, ein letztes Mal, ein Abschiedskuss. Ist doch unter Verliebten so üblich, nicht? Ich blickte ihn noch einen Moment an und wollte mich abwenden, da bemerkte ich ein Zucken in seinem Gesicht und seinen Armen. Ich klappte die zweite Sarghälfte auf, griff nach seinem linken Handgelenk und fühlte seinen Puls. Dann musste ich grinsen. Ich wartete noch einen Augenblick und er schlug die Augen auf. Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert. Unglaublich.   
Ich lächelte ihn an. „Na, gut geschlafen?“ Seine Lider flatterten und er schaute sich erst um und dann mich an.   
„Ist das ein Sarg?“ Seine Stimme klang ehrlich entrüstet. Ich nickte. „Ja, das ist ein Sarg.“ Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, hatte aber noch ein paar Probleme damit. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn sanft hoch. Er blickte sich orientierungslos um, dann sah er zu mir auf und fragte weiter. „Und warum-?“ Er griff sich an die Brust und keuchte kurz auf. „Ich fühle mich so... halbiert“, stellte er irritiert fest.  
„Naja, du warst es auch fast. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“ Er verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel, dachte angestrengt nach, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.   
„Nein, sag‘s mir.“   
„Na gut. Ich hole nicht allzu weit aus“, hub ich an, „Die Volturi wollten mich für ihre Wache engagieren und hatten mir deshalb einen Besuch abgestattet-“  
Er unterbrach mich: „Ich weiß noch, dass uns die Volturi gegenüberstanden und dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen.“   
Ich nickte. „Genau. Es regnete und du warst der einzige, der nass wurde, weil du aus unseren Schutzschilden herausgetreten warst. Ohne es zu wissen, versteht sich. Aro nutzte diese ‚Chance‘, um Druck auf mich auszuüben. Einer der Wächter kam auf dich zu, du warfst dich in Angriffshaltung, da zückte der Wächter eine Axt und zerteilte damit deinen Brustkorb bis zum Bauchnabel. Du hast sofort dein Bewusstsein verloren und ich habe Rot gesehen. Die Volturi gibt es nicht mehr. Danach haben sie dich in Carlisles Praxis zusammengeflickt, doch du warst immer noch bewusstlos. Die Wunde war fast restlos verheilt, dennoch hast du dich nicht gerührt. Zwei Tage später bist du ins Koma gefallen und aus diesem nicht wieder aufgewacht. Eine Woche später bist du gestorben.“ Ich fühlte mich äußerst seltsam dabei, ihm, dem Lebenden, zu erzählen, wie er von uns geschieden war. Es war, als stünde Jesus höchstselbst vor mir und ich führte ihn in seine Leidensgeschichte ein, weil er an Alzheimer litt.  
Er nickte verwirrt und versuchte, die Beine aus dem Sarg zu schwingen. Ich half ihm heraus und er schaute sich in der Kirche um. Dann zog er mich zum Portal. Er hielt häufiger an und schnappte nach Luft, da ihm seine Wunde noch etwas zu schaffen machte. Ich machte mir noch Sorgen um ihn, denn dieses röchelnde Luftholen klang eher nach dem allerletzten Atemzug. Aber ansonsten machte er einen recht fidelen Eindruck.  
Wir traten aus der Kirche und um uns herum erhob sich ein erstauntes Gemurmel. Ich konnte sogar das Wort „Wunder“ heraushören. Aber ich nahm das Ganze nur so wahr, als hätte man mir Watte in die Ohren gestopft und einen Filter vor die Augen gelegt. Das einzige, was wirklich scharf in meinem Blickfeld zu erkennen war und dessen Atmen ich klar hören konnte, war Embry. Ich lächelte ihn an, jetzt erst merkte ich, wie überwältigt ich von seiner Auferstehung war. Er machte einen zutiefst zufriedenen Eindruck, als wäre dieser Moment alles, worauf er in seinem bisherigen Leben hingearbeitet hätte.  
Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände, ich umfasste seine Taille und wir wisperten gleichzeitig: „Ich liebe Dich“. Darüber mussten wir lachen und dann küssten wir uns. Ich hatte noch nie so etwas Majestätisches gespürt.


End file.
